(bdw-k-23) Letters to Father
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: Ichigo wanted a normal high school life, but finds his world turned upside down when he finds himself transferring into a new high school. He thought at first the person turning his world upside down was Rukia, but then he realizes it's the white haired kid whose only wish is to know who his parents are. (HS:AU)
1. Chance Meeting

_Disclaimer – I don't own Bleach. I decided to participate in the July 2015 Camp Nano and decided to go ahead and write Letters to Father which was the other choice for NaNoWriMo 2014. I'm going to slowly increase my goal over this month and hopefully can fulfill Bleach: Diversity Challenge number K-23._

 **Letters to Father  
 _Chance Meeting_**

 _I am left alone shivering  
In a corner huddled by myself  
No parents there to say they're proud  
A child whose lost within the crowd_

 _Granny takes my hand tightly  
But I see her eyes quickly fading  
Who is there going to be for me  
My future I can not honestly see_

 _In hopes of some kind of friend_

 _My eyes dart about listly  
Rescuing from the pits of despair_

 _I need someone for my heart to repair_

The other children keep to themselves  
I can never to them a message send  
I simply no longer want to be alone  
And no longer someone whose unbeknown

The orange haired teen found the pattering of rain on the top of his umbrella quite soothing. The sound eased the frustrations from dealing with Kiego today as he walked home from school. The corners of his mouth twisted into a frown as he remembered how Keigo somehow managed to make him late for class again, and thus the reputation he was trying to build with the teachers slid towards punk. Only one week into school and his teachers thought he was some kind of delinquent.

The sound of his footsteps in the puddles echoed up into his ears as he started past the local park. Ichigo stopped short when his ears picked up the sound of the swing set squeaking slightly in the rain. His head darted up as he told himself the sound was just the wind nudging the swing, but his fears of some kind of apparition came crashing down when he saw the white haired figure sitting on the swing. The teen blinked a couple of times in an attempt to make the hallucination disappear. Instead the youth took in the figure even more.

The white haired figure was a kid around the age of Karin and Yuzu. The preteen looked at the ground in a despairing manner, and the rain soaked his small body. Ichigo also noted the uniform the boy wore indicating he went to some kind of private school, and the first thought was the boy was some kind of spoiled rich kid. Something about the kid's aura drew him to the boy, and Ichigo stepped forward as the frown on his face deepened.

"Hey?" No response to his inquiry came from the kid. "Hey kid."

The boy's soft, and childish features quickly changed from a look of utter depression to a more sharp, and adult like look. Ichigo honestly didn't like how grown up the kid's eyes looked, but at least he got a response. "I'm not a kid."

"You look like an elementary school student to me."

The white haired child's facial features twitched suddenly. "I'm a high school student you moron."

"Moron?" Ichigo's jaw clenched. "How was I supposed to know?"

"I'm wearing the school uniform for Souru High School. I'm _not_ wearing the uniform from the elementary school division." The young man's hands which rested on his lap suddenly reached up to grip the chains on the swing set. His jaw line also tightened in frustration.

"As if I care what uniform which school is wearing." The orange haired teen took a deep breath. "The fact you're in high school doesn't mean you're not a kid."

Said kid stood up as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Screw you." A calloused hand reached out to grab the boy's shoulder as the child attempted to brush him by. Ichigo watched as two bright teal eyes filled with pain. "Leave me the hell alone. I get enough shit as it is at school."

Ichigo's grip tightened on the boy's shoulder. "Let me guess. You get hassled for being a child genius."

The boy looked away slightly as his mouth ground together as he thought the older boy's words through. "Are you making fun of me?"

"No. I think it's pretty cool." For some reason a soft spot was growing for the boy, and something about what Ichigo said had a positive effect on the boy as the corners of his mouth twisted up ever so slightly, and the pain reflected in his eyes was replaced with a bit of happiness. "If I were to take a guess you're the age of my sisters."

For some reason the smile left the boy's face, and his eyes glazed over. He attempted to pull away. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers you know." Ichigo of course didn't let go, and the boy was forced to slap his hand away. "Look! Don't bother! You've honestly got no reason to do so!"

"I found you sitting in a swing set soaked to the bone with a gloomy look on your face. You look like a kitten somebody just tried to drown for goodness sakes!"

"You don't know me. Don't say you want to know me either. As I said I'm _not_ allowed to talk to strangers!" The boy made to pull away, only for his body to suddenly fall forward causing Ichigo to have to catch him. The teen could feel the tight grip the boy had on his body, and a frown creased his facial features as he tried figuring out what was wrong.

A shiver from the small figure quickly told Ichigo what the problem was. "Damn." The teen put his umbrella away before lifting the boy gently into his arms. " _I should have noticed his speech slurring. Dad's drilled this stuff into my head, but I 'had' to refuse to listen because he was being obnoxious about it._ "

The teen took off at a run, and arrived at the clinic only to curse his luck at finding his father was out of the house. The child's forehead rested on the nape of Ichigo's neck as his shallow breathing hit the orange haired teen's neck. The older boy quickly kicked off his shoes and hurried up the stairs wishing Karin and Yuzu were home from school. He plopped the boy down onto his bed before hurrying down to the clinic to grab one of the medical books.

"Hypothermia..." Ichigo blanched at the instructions before heading up the stairs and setting the book onto the desk. The boy was still unconscious causing the orange haired teen to let out a sigh. He slapped his hands together and made a quick bow. "Please forgive me for what I have to do."

In a gentle manner Ichigo lifted the boy up and began stripping him of his clothing. The older boy then retrieved towels and began to rub the boy's body before moving to the limbs. The dullness began to leave the boy's eyes as he started to regain consciousness. Panic spread across the boy's face, but Ichigo ignored the reaction and instead started to wrap the white haired youth in any blanket he could find.

"Hentai."

"Tea, hot chocolate... what kind of warm drink do you want?"

"Screw you!"

"I'll take that as I don't care." Ichigo stood up then as his teeth gritted together. "Obnoxious brat." He arrived down stairs in time to see Yuzu and Karin dropping their backpacks on the table.

The lighter haired twin blinked a couple of times. "You didn't use you're umbrella Ichi-nii? You'll catch hypothermia."

"Uh..." A hand reached up to brush through orange locks of hair. "I'm fine." The eldest sibling took a deep breath. " _Chances are they'll misinterpret the situation. What the hell have I gotten into?"_

"Ichi-nii?" Karin looked at her brother.

"It's not as if I found a kid collapsed in the rain needing medical attention!"

The darker haired twin sighed. "You did find a kid needing medical attention, didn't you?" Karin looked towards her twin. "Could you prepare something warm for our idiot brother and our guest? I'm quite sure Ichi-nii would have made it to hot."

"Ah... sure."

"Elementary school student? Do we know him?"

"Actually... he's in high school."

"That doesn't make sense." Yuzu shook her head. "He's a kid isn't he?"

"I'm going to go and check on him."

"You're going to go and get out of those wet clothes before you catch hypothermia too!" Karin reached for a change of clothes from the clothes basket from when Yuzu did the laundry the day before.

Ichigo let out an undignified sound before heading to the bathroom to change. When he got back to his room he saw the boy was sitting up shivering profusely. The blankets hung limp around his waist. The orange haired teen opened his mouth to say something about keeping wrapped up in the warm blankets when something brushed by him.

A sharp squeak from Yuzu caused him to look down. The girl's cheeks turned red causing Ichigo to scratch his head and look back at the boy to see what caused this reaction. The kid was honestly scrawny, but he had quite a bit of muscle tone. The orange haired teen let out a curse, and wished suddenly his sister wasn't hitting puberty like she was. He took the tray from Yuzu's hand's before nudging the door shut with his foot. "Good bye Yuzu."

Ichigo stepped over and set the tray onto his desk. He carefully took one of the cups from the tray and held it out to the boy. "Here."

The door opened and he could hear Karin's voice. "Ichi-nii! You're so stupid. He has hypothermia so he can't hold it himself! And why haven't you gotten any of your clothes on him."

Ichigo turned to glare at her as he set the cup down. "Shut up."

He watched as she headed over to his clothes and pulled out a baggy shirt. A panic suddenly came to Ichigo's mind. "You're not going to." A sharp inhale occurred from the teen. "He's naked under there you know!"

Karin glared at him. "I'm just slipping a shirt over his head you idiot." Ichigo watched as his dark haired sister gently pulled the shirt over the boy's head and arms before taking the cup from the tray. "Hold him up please." Ichigo placed a hand on the boy's back to hold him steady while Karin held the cup to the boy's lips. The kid involuntarily took a few sips before spluttering a bit. "You've got to drink it all gone."

Karin finished with the drink, and they let the boy collapse to the bed. She proceeded to tuck him into the blankets as his eyes closed before heading to the door. One of Ichigo's orange eyebrows went up. "You're not staying."

"Of course not. It's your problem. Keep an eye on him. It's going to be a long night."

Ichigo sighed and sat down wondering how he would explain why he didn't get his homework done to his teacher. The teen tried not nodding off, but eventually he did. When he woke up he didn't see the white haired kid there and would have thought it was just a dream. The shirt and blankets were neatly folded on the bed, and on the desk was a scribbled not. " _Thanks damn hentai._ "

"Stupid brat!" Ichigo looked at the window and let out a sigh. "At least it isn't raining anymore. I hope he got home safely."


	2. Be a Superhero

**Letters to Father  
** _ **Chance Meeting**_

 _What is a super hero?  
They're someone to look up to  
That I honestly know I know  
But what else is true?  
Here is the answer I think  
They're someone to admire  
Someone I'll want to emulate  
I don't want to let go of them  
Always looking out for me  
A guardian for sure_

A soft rain fell down outside of the Kurosaki household as the three siblings ate their breakfast. Isshin was already in the clinic preparing for the day, and Ichigo shoved cold cereal down his throat at a rate which caused him to suddenly choke. Karin looked up at her brother and shook her head. "You wouldn't need to rush things Ichi-nii if you didn't smash your alarm clock to bits."

Two brown eyes glared at the girl as Ichigo slammed a fist against his chest. "Can it. Keigo's constanlty finding ways to make me late. I've been going to the school for a month and I'm getting a worse and worse reputation with the teachers, and my hair color doesn't help one bit.

The orange haired teen grabbed his backpack and hurried to the door to slip on his sneakers.

"Are you sure this doesn't have to do with that kid you found a few weeks ago?"

Ichigo's head darted up before turning to see Yuzu handing him an umbrella. He smiled down at the girl knowing she wondered as much as he did what happened to the kid. He stepped out and let the umbrella snapped open. He stepped forward in a hurry and felt the water splashing up to soak his pants legs and shoes. The sudden urge to take a short cut overwhelmed him, and the teen quickly decided it was best to take a short cut. That meant putting the umbrella away as he leveraged himself over the wall.

The teen felt something crash into his body causing him to stumble back so his back smashed into the wall. A calloused hand reached up to grab the back of his head as he let out a curse from the pain shooting through his skull. He heard the sound of feet moving into a martial arts stance and cursed his luck wondering what punk decided to pick a fight with him today. " _Perhaps Keigo's not the only reason I'm always late._ "

"Oh..." A female voice caused Ichigo to look up to see a female standing in front of him. While the female's hair was dark she was to small and flat chest to be Tatsuki. "Sorry. I thought you were somebody else."

Ichigo stood up, and popped his shoulder as he stood up. He felt a glare spread across his face as he towered over the female. "It honestly doesn't matter that I'm not the person you're looking for. You do realize you crashed into me."

"You're the one who jumped over the wall like you did. Super heroines never make excuses for their mistakes."

"I'm not, and..." One of Ichigo's eyebrow's twitched. "Wait. Are you a _chuunibyou_?"

"How insulting! Of course I'm not!" The girl placed her hand on her hips, and then pointed a finger at him. "The job of the chappy brigade is to protect normal citizens from the likes of you."

Ichigo stared at the girl for a few minutes. "Wait. Are you mistaking me for some kind of delinquent?"

"You bleach your hair don't you?"

The orange haired teen pointed his finger at the dark haired girl. "I do not! This is my natural hair color!"

"I don't..." What ever the female teen was going to say was interrupted by loud ending from the end of the street. The girl turned her head to look at the punks standing there before cracking her knuckles.

Ichigo swung his book bag over his shoulder. "Great. What kind of mess have you gotten me into?"

"This is my fight so stay out of it."

" _And my books are getting soaked again so I'm not going to be able to use them during class. I could have been there with my short cut and barely soaked if I hadn't bumped into her. On top of this I'm going to be late."_

"Why are you working with Kurosaki Ichigo chick?"

"Who?" The girl glared at the delinquents at the end of the street.

"Me." Ichigo continued to glare at the males. "We're actually not together."

"As if you could ever get a girlfriend Kurosaki Ichigo!" The annoyance who was likely the leader pointed his finger at Ichigo.

" _Really? Who'd want this flat chested, loud mouthed 'chuunibyou' for a girlfriend?_ "

"Boss. I thought the reason they weren't together was because she's to ugly to be his girlfriend."

The aura changed quickly at this point, and a shiver ran down Ichigo's spine. The _delinquent_ girl rushed forward suddenly and sent the guy flying back. The orange haired teen glared at them, before turning to leave. The boss pointed a finger at Ichigo. "Hey! Are you some kind of coward Kurosaki Ichigo?"

The orange haired teen turned his head back to look at the youth. "No. I'm just not dumb enough to get in the way of some chicks fight no matter how cute they may be. Hell... I'm not dumb enough to pick some fight with some chick who obviously can take care of herself. Have a nice day."

He flinched as a cracking sound was heard as the girl's fist hit the boss guy's chin knocking him out. She pointed a finger at him. "You aren't trying to flirt with me are you?"

"Why would you think that?" Ichigo felt a shudder of utter annoyance run down his spine. "I mean..."

"You freaking called me cute! I don't even know you, so why would I want to date you... you stupid moron!"

"The words stupid and moron imply the same thing, so whose the moron." The teen glanced away. "I called you cute simply because you were, and it would have been impolite to imply otherwise. I've got other things on my mind like keeping my grades up, and keeping my head out of trouble. Which... you're not exactly helping me to do. So... as if hell I have the time for a girlfriend."

The teen watched as she landed a punch on the last guy. "Are you now saying I wouldn't be a suitable girlfriend for you?"

"Stupid _chuunibyou_! As you've pointed out we don't even know each other! I would call this far from the ideal meeting arrangement!"

The girl brushed off her hands despite the fact they were soaked with the rain, and possibly even blood. "That's for sure. I don't have time messing around with you."

"Why? Because you're playing hooky from the school you go as a part of this delinquent Chappy Brigade gang?" A sudden gut wrenching feeling caused Ichigo to drop his bag and crumple slightly. He realized then the girl had punched him in the stomach, and he felt a slight icy feeling in the area which he couldn't place. "You..."

"Chappy Brigade isn't a gang. Right now I'm tracking down a ruffian under orders from..."

"Ow... seriously..." Ichigo's attempt to stand up was thwarted by a rope suddenly wrapping around his waist. The girl pulled out a marker and proceeded to draw on his face without paying any mind to the ink running down because of the rain. "Crap! You _really_ are some kind of _chuunibyou_!"

"No! I'm a student of Souru High. As a member of the Chappy Brigade our student organization helps out the local government. It..."

"Stupid vigilante _chuunibyou_."

"I'm..."

A sudden feeling of dread filled Ichigo's mind. "There's somebody nearby."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't feel... well, that. I can't place what it is I'm feeling, but..."

Ichigo watched as the girl's eyes widened, and she turned her head to look up towards the roof. Her violet eyes widened, and she quickly pushed the exasperated teenage boy as something came down hard from above. His brown eyes snapped shut from the movement, and when he opened them up he found himself against the ground. They widened upon seeing a man towering over her."

"I was wondering whether you would ever notice me you tart." The man kicked the girl in the side hard. "I've taken an interest in the orange haired brat."

The man cracked his knuckles while Ichigo glared at him. He felt something sharp against the palm of his hands and quickly used this to slice what ever was stringing him up. His fist then went flying into the face of the man with a resounding crack. A few more punches and kicks made it so the guy was off running. Ichigo then bent down next to the girl and pulled out his phone and dialed the emergency number. "Hi. I need an ambulance. It needs to take the patient to the Kurosaki clinic please."


	3. Forced Change

**Letters to Father  
** _ **Forced Change**_

 _I don't tru_ _s_ _t adults; I only know adults.  
Does this mean I trust no one?  
As dark eyes stare down at my face,  
I wonder why must I always feel alone._

For once Ichigo should have gotten away with being late for class, but the teacher who took charge of his class right after lunch refused to even look at the letter Kurosaki Isshin wrote for his son. The only reason he finally looked at the note was because Ichigo refused to sit down until he did. The orange haired teen heard the man mutter under his breath regarding the fact helping out ones fellow delinquents after being injured in a fight didn't count.

The weather after class was at least without the rain which occurred that morning, and Ichigo walked back home. He passed by the park, and his eyes widened upon seeing the white haired youth he encountered a month ago sitting on a bench by himself. Ichigo opened his mouth to say something, but the boy seemed to notice he was looking and looked up. The kid then quickly disappeared causing Ichigo to become even more miffed. " _I still don't know your name brat._ "

Ichigo arrived at the house in time for Yuzu to call out the fact they had guests. He walked in and set his bag onto the table so he could turn his head to look at the living area. His father seemed to also be in a poor mood, and he noticed the young man sitting on the couch. Something seemed familiar about the young man, but Ichigo couldn't place his finger on what seemed familiar. Isshin glanced up at him with a scowl on his face. "Ichigo..."

"I didn't do nothing."

"You didn't?"

Something about the bright aqua eyes bugged Ichigo. The teen swallowed as he glanced away. " _Why does it feel like I'm looking in a mirror at myself?_ " Yuzu hurried over with a glass of tea as her cheeks flushed up indicating she was infatuated with the guy which in turn caused Ichigo to feel even more annoyed. " _What the hell is up with that?_ "

"I'm actually from Souru High School."

"What school?" Ichigo felt a blank look appear on his face.

Yuzu became chipper rather quickly. "You know. It's a really elite school in Tokyo. All the girls want to go there." A frown appeared on her face as her honey colored eyes drifted up to the ceiling as a finger went to her lip. "Though maybe that has more to do with the fact they think they'll get a really cool boyfriend if they go their."

"You've got almost four years until you're in high school Yuzu."

"Souru has an elementary and middle school..." The man stopped when Isshin cleared his throat. "Perhaps I should introduce myself first."

"I'd rather you leave."

Ichigo blinked a couple of times before taking a deep breath, and rubbed the back of his head. The situation was making him uncomfortable. Something told him his father knew the man, and the way he reacted said he didn't like the man. "Why did you invite this guy into the house if you don't like him dad?"

He watched as Isshin flinched, and then the man's facial features softened. The other man's eyes widened quickly from the shock, and then he looked down as a rather hurt expression appeared on his face. His fingers tapped the top of his knee in agitation. "I can see why..."

"Don't." The sharp bark from the eldest Kurosaki was similar to the mode Isshin went into when he worked in the clinic. A shiver ran through Ichigo's body at how unfamiliar his father was acting. "I actually don't hate this person. The situation is just... complicated. You of all people should know this Kaien."

The young man took a deep breath. "I know that. I wouldn't have come if it weren't for... a certain incident today with one of our students."

"Student..." Ichigo quickly slammed his hand into his fist. "You mean the _chuunibyou_ chappy chick!"

"That... does kind of describe Kuchiki Rukia doesn't it." The man took a drink of the tea, and then looked at Yuzu. "This is very well made."

The eldest sibling watched as his sister's cheeks became a deep shade of red, and then she rushed off to hide in the kitchen. Ichigo's orange head of hair tilted to the side wondering why Isshin didn't react in a negative manner to flirtatious mood between this Kaien person and his sister. Instead his father seemed to be quite amused regarding said mood. "You're as oblivious as ever, aren't you Kaien?"

The man's aqua eyes blinked having softened due to the staring contest ending. "Eh... exactly what am I oblivious to Isshin?"

"Dad..." Ichigo took a deep breath. "Who is this guy?" The cogs in Ichigo's head rattled together. " _He said the high school that Rukia chick is from, and he looks close to my age._ " The teen took a deep breath. "Are you like the student president or something? I didn't attack Rukia. Other people did."

Kaien's eyes widened as his skin went suddenly pale. "What? I'm not a student at the school. I'm not even in the college division. I'm actually a teacher there."

"So you're like twenty-one or something."

The man's face twitched, and suddenly he stood up and grabbed the front of Ichigo's school uniform. Something about his mannerisms were scary. It wasn't the kind of fear which would send a child hiding under their covers from the monster under the bed, but the kind of fear a child would feel when their parents were mad at them. "Look you punk..."

Ichigo hit the man's hand away. "I'm not some little kid, so don't treat me like one. What the hell is your problem."

The man looked like he wanted to strangle him, but Isshin quickly stepped in and placed him into a head lock while he chuckled. "The fact he's forty like I am."

The orange haired teen couldn't escape the fact Isshin's eyes sparkled in a manner he hadn't seen since his mother died. He let out a sigh and quickly bowed. "I apologize oji-san for not showing proper respect."

"Sensei Ichigo." Isshin let go of the man and shoved him at the couch.

"He's not my sensei. I don't go to his school."

"About that..." Kaien stopped short as he began to worry his lip. He glanced at Isshin, and Ichigo noted the man wasn't pleased with the situation.

"Starting tomorrow he will be your sensei Ichigo."

The feeling quickly began to sink in as Ichigo began to figure out what was meant. "Wait. I go to Karakura High." His voice strained. "My friends go there!"

"Let me make it clear you have no choice in the matter. _I_ don't have a choice in the matter. If you want you can get a place of your own with the money we're saving because of your scholarship." Isshin flinched as a plate dropped in the kitchen. The man got up and left the room.

Ichigo turned to glare at the man sitting on the couch. "Exactly what business did you have coming here like this?"

"I don't need a lecture from a kid who doesn't know how the world works." The man stood up. "I'll be taking my leave before Isshin tries asking me to stay for dinner."

The orange haired teen flinched as he heard the bitterness in the man's voice. The door clicked shut and Ichigo went up the stairs to his room. He stopped short when he saw Karin sitting on the bed with her head in her arms. "Are you all right?"

The girl's head darted up allowing him to see she'd been crying. "I don't like that man."

"Kaien-san." Ichigo blinked a couple of times. "I actually didn't catch his last name." He went and sat down next to Karin. "Why?"

"I could tell... no, sense..." Karin's head darted back into her arms. "Dad and he didn't want to see each other. Dad was really mad that guy even stopped by. I've never seen dad that mad Ichi-nii. On top of this I heard some of the conversation from up here when they were yelling at each other. Yuzu was lucky because she went shopping."

"What did they say?"

"That man said if dad didn't have you go to that school he would be forced to tell _them_ where he was."

Ichigo let out a sigh and patted her on the head. He headed down the stairs and looked at his dad sitting on the couch with his head between his knees. "Dad?" The man remained silent for a bit, and then lifted his head up. "Did that guy blackmail you?"

"What?"

"Karin says that guy said he would tell somebody where you were."

"No. Well, not really. I kind of deserved to be threatened with that. He..." Isshin leaned back as he looked at the ceiling. "It's complicated Ichigo."

"And what if I don't want to go?"

"Could you humor Kaien for me?"

"What? Is he going to sell you out to the _yakuza_ and we never see you again? Sometimes I wonder if that _might_ not be a bad idea with the way you embarrass us kids. I think the stuff you pull is actually more embarrassing for the girls then it is for me. If so my answer is no. It's not the jobs of your kids to clean up your mess."

"No. It's nothing like the mob." Isshin let out a laugh. "Though I think they might be worse to deal with then the _yakuza_. I'd live. No, it's more along the lines of..." The man looked away. "Kaien is really a nice guy. I can't do this favor for him, so would you please do it?"

Ichigo reached up to scratch his head. "The thing is you're asking me to give up my school, and friends. For what? Some rich kids school."

"Yeah. I am. I'm not asking you because you really need to. It's true the school can help you get into the college you want if you don't continue through the college program, and the college program would be good for getting what job you want. It's just a favor for someone I know."

"An old college?" Ichigo watched father. "A friend. Someone like a brother?" His father's puppy dog face suddenly appeared, and the trembling lip caused the teen to look away. "Fine. I'll do it. I reserve the right though to go back to Karakura if I don't like this school."

"Give it one month Ichigo. That's all I ask. You can also still hang out with your friends." Isshin's entire body relaxed. "I'd explain more, but truth be said I really can't explain at this time. One day maybe."

 _Author's note – I asked myself what to do with Kaien and Miyako in this story and came to the conclusion they wouldn't be dead as the circumstances under which they died were obsolete._


	4. Finding Someone

**Letters to Father  
** _ **Finding Someone**_

 _On paper I am no one  
My achievements are listed  
But to no one they put a face  
Like ice they see through me  
Forgetting that I be_

Ichigo eyed the material left for him by the man his father called Kaien. His mouth pushed together in frustration before picking up the notes. " _New uniform, new books. Everything will be supplied for me. It will take a week to get the new uniform, so I'll find myself having to wear the uniform I have now._ " The teen sat back, and let out a sigh. "That doesn't explain though what is up with this school. That _chuunibyou_... I can't believe there is an official school organization which allows her to run about causing mayhem like that."

A sickening feeling hit his stomach as he looked at the papers. " _Except I'm honestly not sure what is going on. Dad was acting very weird. I know there is something he isn't being upfront with me about._ " The teen continued to read the paper only for his eye to involuntarily twitch as he read the next part. "Hell no."

Written in some unknown handwriting were the words, "y _ou'll meet up with Kuchiki Rukia at six o'clock in the morning to receive a tour of the campus._ "

Even worse was the fact this meeting wasn't optional. Further inspection told him there was a farther commute then the school he was already going to. " _Why was she all the way over here? If she lived in the area I would have seen her before._ " A sudden memory flash reminded him he had seen the white haired child as well. " _Speaking of which I don't think he lives in the area._ "

" _What about the paperwork? Transferring me in like this is odd. I can't help but be suspicious of this whole thing._ "

Isshin stepped down the stairs with his arms folded across his chest. "Something wrong?"

"How come I instantly got a scholarship like I did?"

"Ichigo..." The man let out a sigh.

"It's an honest question." The teen snapped at his father. "Screw that! I'm not going tomorrow. There is nothing you can do to make me. It's not fair you pulled... that face on me. For a bit I thought this was actually important, and..."

"You get to deal with Kaien tomorrow. If you read the notes you'll know he's going with you the first day."

"Yeah. As if he's going to show up tomorrow and drag me to the school. For him to do that he'd need to be willing to do sneak attacks like you do. I've got homework to do." Ichigo stood up and headed to his room, and when he finished he climbed into bed only to find himself woken up by water being dumped on his head. The teen sat up quickly. "What the hell!"

The light on his desk clicked on, and Ichigo blinked a couple of times upon seeing Kaien leaning up against the desk eating a meat bun. He muttered through the food he was eating. "Time to go."

"I'm not going." Ichigo looked right into the man's aqua eyes.

"Why not?"

"It's way not normal for people to change schools like this. I've done my homework, and for once I'm going to be on time. If I'm not there then they are going to mark me as absent. I've got enough trouble as it is."

"Your previous schools already been informed, and your records transferred to our school."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "That's so not cool. Are you sure you're my dad's age and a sensei."

"Isn't it more logical to ask if Isshin is really the age he is?" The man reached into the pocket of his own uniform and tossed a meat bun at Ichigo. The teen almost drop it. "Hurry and get dressed. Don't make me dress you myself."

The teen glared after the man as the door clicked shut. "Seriously... what the hell is wrong with him. We're not related to each other, so that is just wrong." A shudder ran down his spine as he began to change. "Never mind. I _really_ don't want to deal with that creep. I can't..." Ichigo quickly pulled on the last of his clothing before hurrying out of the room. A finger jabbed into Kaien's chest. "What the hell is my dad doing letting you into the house at this time of night! I've got two little sisters in the other room and one of them is already seriously finds you creepy."

"One of Isshin's girl's thinks I'm creepy?"

Ichigo's hand lowered slightly as a look of disgust appeared on his own face. The man's face twisted into a hurt expression. "Seriously... I think you're creepier then that _chuunibyou_ girl."

"Are you sure the reason you don't want to go is because she creeps you out. A lot of people want to get into this school, so I'm surprised."

The teen quickly crossed his arms. "Never heard of it."

"Figures." The man shoved another wrapped meat bun at Ichigo. "If you're not quiet you'll wake you're sisters up."

"I'd still like to know why my father let a creep like you in." The teen's voice lowered to a whisper as he pointed his finger at the man.

"'cause Isshin is an even worse creep."

Ichigo felt his eye twitch. "You're right."

"Give the school a chance. I wouldn't have pushed the issue unless I felt I had to. I know all to well Isshin never wanted you at the school, or your sisters."

The young man let out a sigh as he followed the man down the stairs. "Exactly who are you?"

The man turned his head. "I'm your scholarship sponsor. There are actually other people who wanted to be your sponsor, but this way Isshin has less issues." The look in his aqua colored eyes sent a shiver down Ichigo's spine. "If you don't follow I will tug you along by your ear. If you try to fight you won't win as I have more training then you do."

Ichigo's jaw set hard as he glared after the man while in the back of his mind he contemplated a way to get out of going to class. " _Ditch class? Nah. That's the exact kind of reputation I'm trying to avoid. I'm actually not looking forward to rebuilding my reputation at the new school though, and I've not been able to say anything to my friends._ "

One hand jammed into the pants pocket of his uniform for Karakura High, and the other unwrapped the meat bun in an ungraceful manner before shoving it into his mouth. The other problem to deal with was how much of a creepy vibe this Kaein person had. The two headed to the subway and got onto the train. Much to his annoyance the guy paid for him, and he found a place to stand on the subway before pulling out a set of head phones.

Ichigo felt his facial features twitch. " _This guy isn't acting at all like an adult."_ A sigh escaped his lips as he looked down at his phone and quickly typed a few messages to Tatsuki and the guys. He made to put his phone into his bag only to suddenly receive a text. He pulled the phone out and grumbled about the obnoxious text Keigo sent him about being transferred to a delinquent school. " _At least he's not meaning any ill by it, but chances are he'll spread said rumor around the school._ "

Another text was sent to Mizhuho asking him to do something about Keigo's overzealous attitude. He then looked up at Kain who was still looking at him. "What?"

"I'm sorry for all of this happening, but things really are out of mine and Isshin's hands."

"What exactly is your relationship with my dad?" Ichigo watched as the man let out a sigh before shaking his head. "What?"

"It's his job to tell you." The man frowned before letting himself zone out again with the music.

Arriving at the station was no big deal, but following the path to the school was another. Ichigo's mouth twisted down. "This far?"

"It's not that far, or are you out of shape."

"No. I was just thinking about how much farther this school is then my own. Do you take the subway to school all the time?"

"Normally I drive. I wanted to make sure you knew the route."

"I'm not an elementary school kid you know."

"I'm doing it for Isshin."

"No you aren't. He doesn't worry about me like he does my sisters, and in their case he would..." Ichigo paused as his mouth creased. "He would be escorting them personally and wearing an outlandish outfit."

"No he wouldn't. He..." Kaein's frown deepened. "He doens't want to come back here. Could you plase not talk about your dad anymore?"

"Fine." The only other subject to talk about was that creepy girl, and Ichigo really didn't wish to talk about her.

She was waiting there by the gate with a scowl on her face as she glared at Ichigo. "You're the new student? How the hell did you transfer in so fast. I mean..." Ichigo noticed the look Kaien gave Rukia and how it silenced her up. Rukia quickly smiled at the man. "I'll be sure to take good care of him Kaien-dono.

There was still the vivid memory of her drawing on his face in a rather cartoonist manner. Her treating the man like he was a member of some noble family was another weird quirk. "Can we get this over with?"

"What exactly are you specializing in?" The girl turned her head to look at him.

"Specializing?" The orange haired teen blinked a couple of times. "I'm being forced to transfer. I thought you were supposed to explain things to me."

"I don't know why they let you transfer in, so what I can explain is limited." Rukia started walking without motioning for him to follow, or even saying a word. Every so often she would motion to the various divisions, or point out one of the studios or labs. Each division had it's own cafeteria and book store. They headed to the teachers lounge without even bothering to look for the library.

"Hold on..."

"What?"

"School library?"

"You don't seem like one to care about such things. Ask the class rep why don't you?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. "You don't know where it is do you?"

"Why would I know where it is when I can just access nii-sama's library at home."

"Why were you picked to be my guide?"

"This was a request from Kaien-dono. The Shiba family is really good friends with the Kuchiki family and I couldn't have refused such a request." Rukia's cheeks flushed up, and Ichigo poked her in the forehead.

"You have a crush on him!"

"I do not! It's just weird that you..."

"Weird that what?"

"It's nothing. I was imagining things." Rukia opened the door to the teachers lounge where they picked up his schedule. She pulled up the list and began to pout. "No fair. You're in the same homeroom with Renji. I was stuck being in a different homeroom all through middle school."

"Do you think I care about that kind of thing? I didn't _want_ to transfer schools!" Ichigo followed after the girl. "Is anybody going to be there in the classroom? And aren't I supposed to wait to be introduced by the teacher."

"Why wait? Everybody hands out in the classroom unless they have some kind of activity they're working on."

The orange haired teen rolled his eyes into the back of his head wishing the day would end. " _I can't believe I have an entire day, no, month of this._ "

Upon arriving in the classroom Rukia slammed the door open. A blond haired guy spoke in a nervous manner. "You didn't come through the window today?"

"We have a new student." The girl hiked her finger back at him.

It was then that Ichigo realized she was injured yesterday, but not walking around. " _She's an idiot._ "

A red haired guy with tattoos raised his hand in a greeting. "Yo."

" _What kind of school..._ " Ichigo's head looked around the classroom and spotted a very small figure sitting in the back staring at the window. His finger darted up as he pointed at the boy. "You!"

Everything in the room froze. The boy blinked a couple of times before turning his head. The youth's cheeks turned a vivid red before stammering out words Ichigo wished he hadn't. "You... the damn sicko hentai..."


	5. Seriously Not Cool

**Letters to Father  
** _ **Finding Someone**_

 _I'm scared I'll get hurt  
By the world around me  
I look into your eyes  
And I think that you'll do it to  
Thus I can't trust you_

The first impression Ichigo made on his new class was even worse then the one he'd been imagining. He couldn't help but glare at the boy as the words came tumbling out of his mouth. "You... the damn sicko hentai..."

The orange haired teen couldn't help but blurt something out in a tone that was obviously not pleased with the situation. "Well, it's nice to see you're doing fine as well." The silence in the room was piercing and Ichigo knew none of the classmates he'd met up in the room were pleased with what he'd said. Something else bothered him though. " _Wasn't he getting razzed by his classmates? Or am I missing something?_ "

A loud plopping sound was heard as the boy knocked a set of books off onto the floor, and then he hurried out of the room past Ichigo. The color of the boy's face almost matched the odd color of his hair. Rukia of course decided to have her own blah moment. "I guess you _won't_ be able to ask the class rep where the school library is."

" _He's_ the class rep." Ichigo swallowed wondering how life could be so cruel to him. He then thought about how cruel life had to be to the white haired kid. The boy obviously hadn't expected to ever see him again, and yet here he was a month later in his very own classroom.

The teen watched as the red head began to crack his knuckles. "What ever did you do to the brat?"

"Nothing! And what's with calling him a brat like that." Another swallow came as the orange haired teen was not wanting to get into a fight on his first day.

The red head stood up, and cracked his knuckles. He made to approach Ichigo only for the blond haired youth to quickly stand up and grab his shoulder. "Hold on Renji. Perhaps this is actually a misunderstanding? Hitsugaya-kun is known for over reacting."

"He called this punk a pervert Izuru. That makes this guy a pedophile."

A shiver ran down Ichigo's spine. "I am not!" Suddenly it made a lot of sense to run from the classroom as the red haired guy obviously wanted to kill him with the way he was now lunging at him.

"Come back and fight me you coward!"

" _I could try finding Kaien..._ " Ichigo shook his head. " _Not that creep._ " He found himself at the stairwell and quickly launched himself over the railing to land squarely below. His feet then went to work getting him away from the guy. He tore through the halls, and out the front door not noticing that he passed by the person he dreaded finding. Kaien titled his head in confusion.

"Are you running away already?"

"I already have somebody trying to kill me, so hell yeah!" Ichigo skidded to a stop. "You _think_ I'm wanting to run away like this?"

"Just tell me you weren't peeking into the girls locker room." Kaien watched as Ichigo's face turned a livid red. "Actually, please tell me Rukia didn't walk you into the girls locker room as a nasty prank."

"She'd do that?" Ichigo blinked a couple of times. "That's not..."

"Get back her you pedophile!"

A deep sigh escaped Kaien's mouth. "How the hell did you get on the bad side of the resident loudmouth on the first day?" The man lifted his arm up so that Renji crashed into his elbow at the throat area in a same manner Keigo did with Ichigo at his old school. "It's to early in the morning for this Abarai. Do I need to send you to Kenpachi? You know he just _loves_ to see you kids when you mess up. He _loves_ making you run laps and stuff until you drop, remember?"

Ichigo shuddered. " _Keigo may be right. This may 'be' a school for delinquents._ "

"That jack ass messed with Momo's little brother!"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro?" Kaien quickly twisted his head around so he could throw a death glare at Ichigo. Suddenly the orange haired teen though Kaien was even creepier then before. The man turned back to the red head and grabbed Renji by the front of his uniform before proceeding to give him a light shove. "Get back to class. I'll handle this." The man then turned to look at the orange haired teen. " _What_ did you do to Toshiro?"

Ichigo swallowed. "I didn't do anything."

"Ichigo, if I find out you're lying then your father and I are the least of your worries. There are quite a few teachers who've taken a shine to him besides myself who will make your life a living hell."

"He's around the age of my sisters for crying out loud! That's just..." The color quickly left Ichigo's face. "... really sick." The look on Kaien's face wasn't pleasant. " _He doesn't believe me._ "

Kaien let out a sigh. "Come on. We're going to the roof to sort this out."

"Wait... you aren't going to pick a fight with me now? You're supposed to be a teacher aren't you?"

"That's Toshiro's favorite hiding place, that and the library. I want to hear what happened from his own mouth."

"He may have misinterpreted the situation. I'd suggest asking Karin or Yuzu, but then I don't want you around them. You've already managed to scare Karin pretty bad, and she's not easy to scare. I also..." Ichigo shuddered thinking of the way Yuzu reacted to seeing a cute boy. "... don't get Yuzu at all."

"Isshin and I never got Ganju so we're even on that one." Kaien's expression softened. "Can I suggest not mentioning your dad's name around her let alone the fact you're related to him."

"You mean I can pretend I'm actually not related to the guy?"

The man let out a laugh as a smile spread across his face. "Pretend you're not related to him and his behavior will just get worse."

"I know that all to well. He's nutters."

Kaien let out a sigh. "I still need to hear Toshiro's side of the story. He..."

The man paused. "One of the kids said Toshiro tends to over react."

"No. Toshiro just doesn't understand social situations. Having some kind of social quirk comes with the territory of being a child genius." The man looked at the ground. "I guess you could say that's something I would know about."

"Is that why you're..." Ichigo's mouth snapped shut as the man glared at him.

"Just follow me to the roof to make sure nobody else tries to kill you."

"I think I should be more worried about you killing me by throwing me from the roof."

"Your Isshin-esk humor is not amusing."

"I _wasn't_ trying to be funny."

"We got Ganju to jump from the roof quite a few times when we were younger."

"Dude. That is so not cool."

Kaien blinked a couple of times as he took in the rather disgusted look on Ichigo's face. "It was only a ten foot drop. It's not our fault he believed us when we told him he simply had to jump from the roof to fly like a pig. It's not our fault he still believed us enough to keep trying."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "Seriously... that's seriously not cool."


	6. Forced Meeting

**Letters to Father  
** _ **Forced Meeting**_

 _The ice cold feeling won't wash away  
The warm feeling never does stay  
Can't tell the way my heart will sway  
I just want to have one good day  
Please..._

Kindess scared Toshiro for some reason he didn't understand. Ukitake and Unohana explained to him that he psychologically had trust issues, but where these trust issues came from nobody could tell. If they did know they certainly weren't willing to tell him so he could deal with the problem. One time Ukitake laughed and asked if he would know what to do to deal with the problem and Toshiro remembered saying something about looking it up in some book.

Soon after he found that some of life's questions couldn't be looked up in a book, and in some ways this caused him to delve into books and his studies even more. A shudder ran down his spine every single time he remembered the look on Momo's face when she found out Toshiro had been skipped to the same grade as her back during middle school. He also remembered the comments asking how a kid who was so naive about the way the world worked could be in the same grade as they were.

When the feeling of having no place to belong got to be to much he would take the subway in random directions and wander until he somehow instinctively manged to find his way back home to granny. Momo of course never noticed he was gone, and would simply gush praise after praise regarding the art teacher that Toshiro didn't like. The only reason she noticed he was there then was because she had somebody to talk to.

He honestly didn't know how to interact with any of his classmates, and the age gap didn't help matters. Nobody wanted to hang out with someone who would under normal circumstances still be in elementary school, and to Momo's friends he was simply Momo's little brother. Things were made even more awkward when the found out Toshiro wasn't her real brother, or perhaps they knew due to the difference in last names. None asked for more details then that.

No matter what he was a naive ten year old who didn't know how the world worked.

There were more students in Souru's high school division, and thus Toshiro ended up meeting students he never met before. Renji of course kept referring to the white haired ten year old as Momo's little brother which only served to make the new students even more curious. Certain questions during the first week led to one student to state rather bluntly when Momo and her friends were away, " _all kids know by the age of three that 'everybody' has a mom and dad_."

Toshiro didn't know whether not knowing such a thing felt worse then the older students finding out and laughing at such a revelation. He left class early and found himself stuck in the rain in a strange part of town he'd never been in before sitting on a swing. Many thoughts ran through his head including the fact his parents whoever they were didn't care about him, and never bothered to show him any form of kindness.

His dark thought process was interrupted by the strange orange haired teen. Everybody seemed to have ill intentions in regards to him, but his granny made sure he knew there were certain strangers who with _really_ bad intentions, and he couldn't help but feel agitated. Despite the fact the orange haired teen helped him Toshiro couldn't shake the feeling of dread. Somehow he managed to push the incident to the back of his mind, and instead focused on getting school work done as well as ignoring the other students. Retreating into his little corner in the back of the room honestly was the best bet.

Until of course the orange haired teen managed to walk into his homeroom. The feeling of agitation came shooting back and the need to run and escape caused him to head up to the roof. He burried his head into his arms hoping to not see the orange haired teen again.

"The roof's not a good place to hide you know."

Hearing Kaien sensei's voice caused Toshiro to let out a sigh. He looked up only for the sight of the dreaded orange haired youth to cause his body to freeze. He finally chocked out a few words. "You... wh..."

Kaien let out a sigh before folding his arms behind his head. "I'd like to know what's bugging you."

"Him." Toshiro could feel his face flushing up.

The teenager let out a sigh. "I think he got that."

"You... you damn hentai!" The boy glanced at his feet in frustration.

"I'm not a hentai." Ichigo shook his head before folding his arms across his chest. "I don't appreciate you lobbing false accusations at me."

"False! You saw me naked!"

"You had damn hypothermia! What kind of idiot are you."

These words caused a look of annoyance to appear on Kaien's face which in turn stopped Toshiro from glaring at Ichigo. The man walked over and quickly grabbed Toshiro by the ear. "Come on. We're going to the councilors office."

The ten year old felt his stomach lurch upon hearing his least favorite school activity. He saw the brown eyes of the orange haired teen widen. "Wait a sec. He's not mental. Despite the fact he is wrong, there is a logical explanation for why he lobbed those false accusations at me."

" _You_ are coming to the counseling office as well." Kaien's other hand reached up to grab Ichigo's ear causing the teen to stumble a few steps before letting go. He refused though to let go of Toshiro's ear as they headed down the stairs. Toshiro could see a few of the kids whispering at the new student who was _hentai._ Ichigo cringed every single time he heard one of the students call him a hentai. Some noticed though Kaien was dragging Toshiro along, and the ten year old heard something regarding over reacting.

Kaien pushed the door open upon arriving at the councilors office. Ukitake glanced up from the table. "Toshiro? What happened today?"

The preteen looked away just as the dark haired sensei let go of his ear. A soft push from behind indicated Toshiro should step into the room. "Can I talk to you Ukitake?" The man then pointed a seat by the table. "Sit Ichigo. You two are going to work things out."

The white haired man let out a sigh before getting up to step out of the room with Kaien. He left a cup of tea in the room. Toshiro sat on one of the traditional pillows next to the short table. He heard the orange haired teen let out a sigh. "So..."

The boy twisted his head around. "Leave me alone. Damn hentai."

"Would you please stop calling me that. You're kind of creeping me out."


	7. Interaction Not Wanted

**Letters to Father  
** _ **Interaction Not Wanted**_

 _Council my heart  
Console me with words  
That I can understand  
I'm reaching out asking  
Even pleading for answers  
But the questions are many  
And it is an endlessness_

Ichigo glanced around the councilors room and noted the traditional Japanese decorum. He wondered if the councilor really was into the whole Japanese theme, or if the theme was picked for its calming effect. He turned to ask Toshiro what he thought only for the boy to call him a pervert again. The way the kid was acting really bothered him to the point he couldn't help but label the kid as creepy.

The white haired man came back into the room and sat down across from Toshiro and Ichigo. "Since Kurosaki Ichigo doesn't know me yet I'll introduce myself. I'm Ukitake Jushiro. I'm the councilor for this school. I'm guessing you're wondering why you're here."

Ichigo held up one finger. "I have someone calling me a pervert, and because of how old this person is people are taking me as a perverted pedophile." He held up a second finger. "I'm not happy about being forced to transfer schools." He held up a forth finger. "I also don't know what I'm doing here, let alone what the deal with this school is."

The teen watched as the boy looked up at him. Toshiro kept worrying his lip as he leaned on the palm of his hands. His bright teal eyes were obviously quite wary of him. Ukitake took a deep breath causing Ichigo's attention to drift back to the man. He could easily be mistaken for a relative of the boy, and he wondered if this made the boy feel any more comfortable or if it made him less comfortable. A smile spread across the man's face, and he spoke with a sharp voice. "Shiro-chan.

Out of the corner of Ichigo's eye he saw the white haired child suddenly jump, and a lot of the frustration leave. His head then darted away as his cheeks flushed up. A laugh from the student councilor caused Toshiro to turn his head back. "What?"

"What's this about hypothermia? What kind of trouble did you get yourself into this time?"

"I didn't ask for my clothes to be removed."

"Not that kind of trouble. I mean ending up with hypothermia in the first place. Did you let your grandmother know." Ukitake took a deep breath. "You didn't. Was this because you were worried about causing her worry, or because you didn't want to get in trouble. Or was it because you didn't understand the situation?" The man pulled out a clipboard to write on and noticed Ichigo flinching. "Sorry. I'm supposed to be keeping track of this kind of thing when it comes to Toshiro."

"Can't you just treat him like a normal kid?" Ichigo noticed the discomfort the white haired kid showed at having everything documented. The child genius heard his words and turned to look at him, and for a brief second the boy seemed to perk up, but the look on his face was soon replaced with one of disgust.

"A normal kid." Ukitake remained silent for a bit, and then started speaking again. "Toshiro's not exactly normal though." The look on the man's face said he knew exactly what the orange haired teen meant. "Back to what I was saying though, what caused you to have hypothermia Toshiro?"

The boy began to worry his lips again. "I got caught out in the rain. Still..."

"Part of treating hypothermia is to warm the patients body up, and to do that a person needs to remove the wet clothing."

Ukitake and Ichigo watched the boy think over what the man said. Toshiro refused to look them in the eye. "I still don't like him."

"Yes. I got that." The man set down his clipboard before looking over at Ichigo. "I've been looking over your transcripts Ichigo. Your grades for middle school are average, and the same goes for your grades at high school."

The teen glanced away at that point. " _Great. I don't want to end up looking like a nerd._ " He realized upon looking right into a pair of bright teal eyes that Toshiro was watching him with interest to the point he was leaning slightly closer to examine Ichigo better. " _What's got his curiosity going._ " Ichigo sighed and looked back at the man. "I got that."

"The school's on an accelerated educational path so there is no telling how much catching up you'll need to do." Ukitake looked right at Toshiro then, but the white haired preteen was paying to much attention to Ichigo. "That's why we decided Toshiro should tutor you. _That_ should solve the animosity between the two of you as well."

The orange haired teen felt one eyebrow go up. He looked back at Toshiro to see the boy wasn't happy. The teal eyes flashed with anger, and his cheeks puffed out. " _He's so..._ childish."

"Shiro-chan?" The white haired man began to used the sugar coated tone again which in turn caused Toshiro to look at the man. "We've established that Ichigo is not trying to hurt you, right? I'd also like to talk about you doing something dangerous like staying out in the rain at a later time. The two of you can discuss how you'll go about tutoring after class. At this point you are both late."

Ichigo felt the corner of his eye twitch. " _Seriously. You'd think starting at a new school would allow me to break myself of that bad habit. But no, this kid makes it so I'm late. He's kind of more obnoxious then Keigo is._ " He followed close behind Toshiro as they headed to class. " _At least I might be able to ask him where the library is. He might also know what this stupid Chappy Brigade involves. Then again he might think that a childish question._ "

He arrived back at the classroom only to flinch at the looks given to him by Renji and the blond. Things weren't going well so far.


	8. Creeping Silver

**Letters to Father  
** _ **Creepng Silver**_

 _I sit back and watch  
As others mill about  
Gossip flies freely  
I hear everything  
And yet I'm so distant  
I fill like a tiny bug  
Squashed in a second_

A man with short white hair stood at the front of the classroom speaking to the class, and he stood in a rigid manner. Toshiro simply opened the door before attempting to sneak to the back of the classroom unnoticed by the man, but the sound of the opening door caused the teacher to stop speaking, and to turn his head to look at the students who were late to class. A shudder ran down Ichigo's spin upon seeing the cold pale teal eyes."

"Hitsugaya Toshiro." The man's words caused Toshiro to freeze. "I don't appreciate you being late to class. I also heard you caused a disturbance involving the new student."

Ichigo watched as the white haired child shrunk back from the man slightly. He headed back to his desk at the back. The man then turned to eye Ichigo with his pale teal eyes. Ichigo gulped and quickly made a quick bow. "I apologize for being late."

"Don't. From what I heard the fault lies on Hitsugaya Toshiro and Abarai Renji for you being late. At least this time. Please take a seat in the back next our child prodigy. Introduce yourself to the class first."

It was then that Ichigo realized the white haired man had been smiling the entire time. Another shudder went down Ichigo's spine. He stepped up to the front of the class, and took a bow which wasn't as low as the one he made while apologizing. He could feel the rest of the class staring at him _except_ for Toshiro who was now staring out the window. "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm glad to meet you."

He then stood up waiting for any questions to come his way, but oddly the students were quiet. He headed to the back of the classroom and sat down at the desk pulling out the notebook as the teacher continued with the math lesson. He simply continued to take notes until lunch time came around, and Ichigo reached for his book bag. A sigh escaped his lips when he realized he'd gotten up before Yuzu and thus didn't have one of her packed lunches.

He stood up knowing he would need to head to the cafeteria. He flinched suddenly when he saw the Rukia girl quickly move to the window to hop down. "Um..."

"That route to the cafeteria is closer. She enjoys the schools meat buns that are shaped like chappy."

Ichigo turned his head to look at the small female standing near him. She hadn't been in the class earlier that morning, and he felt she hadn't approached him to introduce herself. Renji and the blond guy were close by. "That..."

The girl quickly bowed to the boy. "I'm sorry Shiro-chan caused you trouble today."

The orange haired teen couldn't help but blink at the strange reaction. He glanced back at the white haired youth who was watching him carefully. He was standing up as if he was waiting for something. "Um..."

"I'm Hinamori Momo. I'm Toshiro's older sister. I'm _really_ sorry he bothered you."

Ichigo felt the corner of his mouth twitch. "Really, it's no big deal."

"Really."

The teen watched as a blush spread across the girls cheeks. "It isn't? I'm glad."

" _Except I meant it wasn't a big deal between me and Toshiro. Butting in on something which is none of your concern is weird._ "

Renji sat on the edge of one of the desks as he watched the three. The blond glanced away in a nervous manner almost as if he was trying to avoid eye contact with Momo. "Yo... Hitsugaya." Ichigo turned his head to see the preteen flinch and shrink back slightly. The red head continued speaking to the preteen. "You're actually going to go and eat in the cafeteria today?"

"What of it?"

The orange haired teen watched as Toshiro brushed by him. Letting out a sigh he started to the cafeteria as he rubbed the back of his head. Nobody had asked him to join them for lunch, but in some ways he was glad. He wasn't sure yet to think of the students he already met. The cafeteria was nice and made Ichigo wonder how much going to the school actually cost. A few of the kids looked like the type he and his classmates would label as rich snobs.

Thankfully the menu contained items which weren't expensive. Some of the items seemed to only be their to appeal to a certain group of students, or at least their parents. Even the rich kids didn't seem to go for the more expensive foods, but certain favorites. Carrying his tray he looked around for a table where nobody was sitting. He closed his eyes as he said his thanks and hoped for a quiet meal only to open his eyes up when he heard another person set down their tray.

He opened his eyes to see Toshiro sitting down next to him. "Didn't you leave before me?" Ichigo watched as the boy swallowed. "Come on. The truth?"

"Yes." The boy glanced away.

"I thought you didn't like me." The silence gave a clear answer. "As such I'm wondering why you're sitting with me."

"Tutoring."

Ichigo held his chopsticks up slightly as he watched Renj, Momo and the blond come over to join them. "Oh. You mean the fact you're stuck helping to make sure I'm caught up with the work load for the school."

He watched the brown haired girl frown. "Why? I could do that, or Izuru. Shiro-chan's not exactly... he's not good with interacting with people."

"Well..." Ichigo frowned as Rukia set down her trey and sat next to him. He turned his head to look at the girl, and saw the number of chappy meat buns on her trey.

"You can't have any. They only serve these once a month."

"I don't want any of your creepy chuunibyou chappy stuff! That's just... creepy." A sudden kick caused Ichigo to grab his leg. He glanced up to see Toshiro wasn't eating. At second glance he saw the kid pick at his food making him wonder if Toshiro didn't like anything he'd picked out to eat. He shook his head remembering when Yuzu wouldn't eat anything unless the food had strawberries in it."

"What..." Toshiro looked down at the tray. "Exactly what does tutoring entail."

"That's why someone else should be doing the tutoring Shiro-chan."

Ichigo watched the look of frustration grow on the boy's face. "Well..."

The blond interrupted him. "You teach the person you're tutoring the stuff they don't know."

The white haired preteen stabbed at his food. "That can't take place during school though."

"Lunch maybe. That's when I do any tutoring I need." Renji shoved food into his mouth.

"Ichigo needs to catch up with our course load though." Momo frowned at the two. "That's a lot. There is no way Toshiro can do that even if he does make the best grades in our class."

The orange haired teen didn't like how the frustration on Toshiro's face grew. He wondered if this sister honestly was part of the kids problem. He shuddered when she tried force feeding the preteen some of her food. The blond let out a cough. "You can also meet up outside of class hours. Or in your case out side of club hours as well."

"I don't get how Toshiro can be the captain of the soccer and kendo club. He doesn't get along with anybody, he's such a grumpy but."

Renji snorted into his soup. "Ikkaku likes him as does Kenpachi. Enough said."

As I was trying to say..." The blond paused upon realizing he'd forgotten something else. "I'm Kira Izuru by the way." Izuru turned back to Toshiro. "You can meet up at the school library, or an after school hang out, or even the house of the tutor or the person being tutored. Simple as that."

"I do need to know where the library is."

"Why?" The red head pointed his chopsticks at Ichigo. "The Kuchiki library has even more books, so why don't you ask them. Or the Shibas." The man let out a grunt indicating Rukia kicked him from underneath the table.

Ichigo saw the look on Toshiro's eyes at the mention of a vast library. " _Well... at least I know something you're fond of._ "

The boy noticed the orange haired teen was looking at him, and he looked away. "After school then."

"I'll need to give a call home, but sure." Toshiro gave the older boy a strange look as if what he said confused him.


	9. Pages of My Life

**Letters to Father  
** _ **Pages of My Life**_

 _The story of my life contains blank pages  
They're not waiting to be filled  
As there is no future to my life  
And nothing exciting ever happened  
I might as well say it's finished_

A plan formed in Ichigo's mind regarding how he would tackle the new school curriculum. He hoped Toshiro kept notes during class despite the fact the preteen was a child genius. If such notes existed he hoped the first thing he would be allowed to do would be to copy the notes. Copying the notes though meant purchasing new notebooks to replace the ones he used for taking notes at his old school. He would then self study and continue keeping up the image of him seeming like an average student so nobody would think him a nerd.

He might actually need Toshiro to tutor him to catch up though, but if he didn't he would pretend to in order to satisfy Ukitake and Kaien's need for the two to get along. " _Perhaps I can get a better idea of what kind of person Toshiro is. I still think Toshiro is around the age of my sisters."_

The bell rang and he stood up letting himself stretch. He then remembered hearing Toshiro was captain of the kendo and soccer teams. "Hey. Aren't you needed for the teams you captain."

"I self study."

Ichigo blinked a couple of times. " _I don't think those are things you can self study for._ "

Momo hurried over. "Are you sure you don't want me to tutor him Shiro-chan."

The look of disgust whenever the girl used said nickname was quite apparent to Ichigo. He narrowed his eyes at the girl. " _How come she can't see he doesn't like said nickname when I can see it?_ " He blinked a couple of times realizing Renji and Izuru were listening. " _Wait. I think 'they'_ _know he doesn't like said nickname as well._ "

"I can do it!" Toshiro's face twisted up with the same look given to Ukitake when the man suggested the preteen and Ichigo resolved their animosity issues.

" _How many issues does this kid have?_ "

"You're so cute!" Momo quickly reached out to glomp the boy, and a red blush spread across his face. "I can stay to babysit you."

Ichigo felt his eyebrow twitch. " _Did she 'really' say babysit? I can't say he doesn't need someone looking out for him, but not to the point he needs a baby sistter. And didn't she hear what he said about me earlier?_ "

Izuru reached out to tug on her arm. "Come on Momo. Let's give Hitsugaya-kun a chance to do this on his own."

Renji waved a hand at Ichigo as a snerking laugh went through his nostrils. "Good luck. I wouldn't wish the brat on anybody."

The orange haired teen let out a sigh as he watched Toshiro's small body tremble with anger. The other students cleared out for what ever project they were working on. "I guess we should stop by the student store first."

"Why?"

Ichigo turned his head to look at the boy. "I need to purchase some new notebooks for taking notes in."

"Oh. I guess you want to get the notebooks before the student store closes." Toshiro swung his bag over his shoulder. "I can't think of anything I need though."

The orange teen rubbed the back of his head. " _That's not why. Perhaps he doesn't take notes._ "

After purchasing the notebooks they headed to the library. The found a table to sit at, and Ichigo pulled out the notebooks and clapped his hands together before making a slight bow. "I need to know if you take notes during class." Toshiro flinched. His facial features twisted up in frustration and Ichigo felt the need to apologize, or at least say something to levy the preteens concerns."Sorry. I didn't know if you could simply memorize things or not, being a child genius and all."

"I can, but I still take notes." Toshiro glanced away. "Ichimaru does a notebook check every so often."

"Then perhaps it's a good thing I'm asking permission to copy your notes then."

"Why? He only checks my notebooks." The preteens shoulders shook slightly as if he saw something which bothered him.

"That... doesn't sound right. Or fair."

"Nothing he does involving me is fair. I doubt the older students notice. No, I think they do and just think he's trying to challenge me or something, but in reality he hates me."

"Why?"

"Apparently he's one of the schools previous geniuses."

"Jealousy?" Ichigo watched as the boy looked back at him. " _Not_ jealousy."

"Not jealousy. Why would someone be jealous of something like being a child genius? He of all people should know what kind of pain it is."

" _You're really weird kid. Your mind doesn't work normally._ " One hand reached up to scratch his head. "Look. I could really still use permission to borrow your notes long enough to copy them."

Toshiro blinked a couple of times before turning his head to look back at Ichigo. His eyes were wide and actually reflected his age. His lips moved slightly as he tried figuring out something out. "We're not friends."

"What?"

"Isn't the reason for asking to copy somebodies notes because it's the social custom to do among friends?" The boy blinked a couple of times. "We can't be friends. You're way older then me. That's just weird."

"By that logic you won't ever have anybody to share notes with Toshiro." Ichigo suddenly got the feeling somebody was watching them, but brushed it off. He hoped though Hinamori Momo hadn't managed to backtrack. The relationship with her younger brother wasn't healthy, and while he didn't think she had a crush on Toshiro he also personally doubted the fact the two were blood related.

"Hitsugaya." The boy glanced away. "I know that."

The orange haired teen let out a deep sigh. "All right. I'm sorry I brought up the fact you don't have any friends your age. That was cruel of me. Sometimes a classmate will ask to copy your notes because they know you're really smart, and when you're tutoring someone they may ask to look at your notes because it will help them out."

Toshiro looked up at Ichigo then in a skeptic manner. A flash of excitement occurred as something clicked in his head regarding the notes, and the corners of his mouth twisted up slightly. He quickly passed the notes to Ichigo.

The teen proceeded in copying the notes down only to pause as the feeling that somebody was watching them. "Toshiro..."

"Hitsugaya."

"Do you get the feeling somebody is watching you?"

"Ichimaru is."

Ichigo quickly blanched. "What... how..."

"He always follows me around after school hours."

"Don't you find this creepy?"

"Yes." Toshiro began to count off on his fingers. "He's my homeroom teacher, he hates me, I think he thinks I'm going to do something to get in trouble, he likes being hard on me."

"Yeah..." Ichigo tapped his fingers on the table. "Perhaps we should meet some other place? When do you have Kendo and Soccer practice."

"I don't. I simply play with the teams on the weekends."

"You're the captain."

"They don't like me."

"Uh..." Ichigo let out a deep breath before holding up Toshiro's notebooks. "Do you need these to study with? If not would it be possible for me to borrow them for a couple of days so I can finish copying them?"

"I'll need them back for class."

"Completely understood Toshiro."

"Hitsugaya."

The two got up to leave, and as they did Ichigo glanced around. He saw Ichimaru hanging near by. " _If Toshiro misread the situation when he had hypothermia could he be misreading the situation between him and that teacher. That teacher certainly creeps me out._ "


	10. Chappy Drops

**Letters to Father  
** _ **Pages of My Life**_

 _What am I made of?  
I guess sour lemon drops  
Fluffy bunny rabbits  
Green tea warm and cozy  
Other times though  
I just feel like ice_

Ichigo flipped open his phone and pushed the button to dial the home phone number. He lifted the piece up to his ear in order to speak to whoever picked up the phone. A smile spread across his face as he heard Yuzu's voice. "Ichi-nii!"

"Hi Yuzu." He started towards the subway as his hand rested on his bookbag.

"How was school today?"

"School was all right. I'm stuck getting tutored to make sure I can catch up to the workload, but other then that I'm fine." The orange haired teen blanched upon remembering the morning incident. " _I was called a pervert by that kid, but so far it's not had a negative effect on my social life. Then again I don't 'have' a social life at that school yet. Didn't really have one at my old school. No use telling Yuzu though._ "

"Could you pick up some things on the way home?"

"Sure. Let me make a list." Ichigo hung up the phone before slipping on the subway. When he got off he headed to the store only to bump into Keigo on the way.

"Ichigo!" The brown haired teen hurried forward only to find himself knocked down.

"Seriously. Do you have to come running at me like an idiot like this."

"I missed you at school."

"Well I didn't miss you." Ichigo let out a sigh before starting to the store again. Keigo quickly grabbed him around his waist and started bawling his head off. "Let go already."

The orange haired teen somehow managed to arrive at the store. He bought every single item on the list before heading back to the house. His hand reached for the door before realizing Yuzu asked him to buy enough food for a guest to join them for dinner. He let out a sigh and let the door open thinking Kaien was stalking him again. His brown eyes widened at seeing who the person was, and his mouth dropped slightly. He then felt the corner of his eye twitch. " _What_ , are you doing here?"

Rukia glanced up from the video game she borrowed from Karin. "I'm here on Chappy Brigade business."

"You mean you're a stalker." Ichigo went and plopped down on the couch before pulling out his bag so he could finish copying Toshiro's notes. He watched as the girl continued to play whatever game Karin had given her, and her mouth twisted up into a smile. "Hey? You did hear what I said? I just called you a stalker!"

"That's not nice Ichi-nii." Yuzu came over with snacks, and then proceeded to take the bags of groceries her brother brought home.

"I'm not a stalker. I'm really on a mission from the Chappy Brigade."

"Stupid chuunibyou." Ichigo flinched as a crayon hit him in the head. He blinked a couple of times before setting the notebooks down. On the table next to Rukia was a set of crayons and a pad of paper. The sketchpad was open to one of the pictures the girl drew. "What an ugly ass drawing?"

The orange haired teen suddenly flinched as two dark eyes looked at him. The next thing he knew the girl had him in a headlock. "What did you say about my drawings?"

"Let go of me! Seriously, what are you doing here!"

"My mission!"

"I'm seriously not going to ask." Karin turned her head to look at the comic book she was reading.

Ichigo continued to struggle in the dark haired teens grip. The night was late and he needed to copy Toshiro's notes as well as try to complete the homework assignments which were due tomorrow. Rukia was also quite strong despite her small size. He felt his nails dig slightly into her arm. He continued to struggle until his father's voice caused Rukia to let go making it so he dropped to the ground hard. He let out a few curse words.

Glancing up he could see his father was slightly confused at seeing Rukia. "Kuchiki, I didn't need to check that injury of yours for a couple of days."

"I'm here to stay."

Ichigo felt a feeling of nausea hit as Yuzu started putting food on the table which in turn indicated how long Rukia held him in a strangle hold. The corners of Isshin's mouth twisted up as he proceeded to glomp the dark haired young woman. "Misaki! We've got a new daughter."

"She means she's staying for dinner dad." Karin carefully dished herself up some food. "If she meant the other thing it would be creepy. And that Ichigo was right about her being a stalker."

The orange haired teen sat down at the table, and tried to eat something. He blanked out the conversation between Rukia and his family. Eventually he looked up. "Where did Rukia go?"

"I don't know." Yuzu shrugged her shoulders as she pulled the dishes off the table so she could wash them.

Isshin and Karin had also disappeared. Ichigo shrugged his shoulders and headed upstairs to work on his homework. He ignored Yuzu when she came into complain about something. A slight sound caused him to jerk his head up, but nothing was there. He finally finished everything including copying the notes and went to bed.


	11. White Sunshine

**Letters to Father  
** _ **Pages of My Life**_

 _Sunshine mornings  
Looking forward to something  
Aching hearts, or is it excitement  
This feeling's a new experience_

Instead of waking up to soft sunlight Ichigo found himself waking up to a sharp alarm clock. He blinked a couple of times as he got dressed only to stop short when a figure hopped out of his closet, and proceeded to head over to the bed so she could crawl over to the window to crawl out. The orange haired teen reached out to grab the chappy themed book bag she carried. "What the _hell_ are you doing in my room?"

"My mission."

"Is your mission to stalk me?" Ichigo felt his facial features twist up in frustration.

"Something like that."

"Something..." The orange haired teen blanched. "What do you mean something like that?"

"I'm your personal bodyguard."

"I don't need one. Just tell your boyfriend Renji to leave me alone." Ichigo let go of the girl and proceeded to pack his book bag. He continued without paying any attention to Rukia, but then the silence bothered him. He turned to look at her to see she was pouting. "What?"

"Renji is _not_ my boyfriend. He's _not_ my type."

"If he's not your type then what is?"

Rukia's feet kicked up causing Ichigo to let out a groan when he realized she was going to gossip with him despite the fact he wasn't a guy. "My ideal guy? I guess I don't mind the guy having tattoos, but I think a guy should be able to hide them under clothing if need be. I'd like for him to be taller then me by a foot at least."

"You certainly don't have any issues regarding your height."

"Of course not! I'm not Hitsugaya-kun!" Rukia's face flushed slightly as her mouth twisted into a pout.

" _Put that little fact on my list of things not to bring up with Toshiro. I can't blame him though for having issues. He's actually short even for the kids in Karin and Yuzu's class. Perhaps he's younger then them? Hard to believe someone unde ten could be in high school already._ "

The dark haired female continued. "I don't mind long hair, but nothing as long as my brother or Renji." A hum escaped Rukia's lips. "Not very long actually. I don't want it to be longer then shoulder length, and it can be shaggy, but nicely trimmed at the same time. A piercing gaze... _"_

"I think you just described Kaien sensei."

"I did not!" Rukia's pout deepened. "And you should call him Shiba Sensei."

Ichigo sighed before swinging his bag over his shoulder. He headed down stairs and saw Yuzu left a bento out for him, and a smile of appreciation spread across his face. After placing it in his bag he continued to the subway, and made to pay for his own fair. Rukia though proceeded to pay for him. He frowned at her before letting out a sigh. "I could do that."

"I've been given money until you get your card next week."

The orange haired teen let out a sigh. "So by body guard you mean making sure I don't skip school, or do you mean making sure I don't have to put out extra funds to get to school."

"Either is a good explanation."

"That's not an explanation at all!" Ichigo let out a sigh and decided not to push the matter. He headed up to the classroom and saw Toshiro sitting at his desk. He walked over and set his bag down. "Toshiro, do you always get here this early?"

"Hinamori has art lessons." The boy turned his head, and for a bit his bright teal eyes were wide and innocent. They narrowed looking at Ichigo's bag. "Notebooks."

Ichigo pulled out Toshiro's notebooks. "Thank you for letting me copy your notes. I was able to completely copy them last night."

"Are..."

The orange haired teen turned his head to look back at Toshiro. The boy looked like he wanted to say something, but instead thought better of it. Ichigo sat down and looked at the ceiling. "What place do you want to try this time for tutoring?"

"Don't know."

Ichigo folded his arms. "Do you know any nice hang out places nearby?"

"Hang..."

The tone of voice Toshiro used caused the older youth to turn his head. Again they were heading outside of the boy's comfort zone. " _Is the reason they picked Toshiro as my tutor because they know it's outside his comfort zone._ " He placed his hands behind his head. "You know. A place people go to hang out."

The white haired kid shook his head. "Sorry. I've never hung out with anybody. I..."

"Don't have any friends, but you do have fellow classmates." Ichigo looked back at the ceiling again. "How about a burger joint?" The teen looked at the preteen in time to see Toshiro's eyes widening with excitement. "So?"

Toshiro looked away. "It will ruin my appetite."

"Can't you get permission to eat dinner at the hamburger joint? You could call your mom on your cell phone. You can also tell her it's my treat." Ichigo watched as the boy quickly grew uncomfortable. He made to dash out of the room only for the orange haired teen to grab Toshiro's arm. "Come on. What's the matter?"

"I don't have either. And if you're going to tell me that everybody has a mom and dad..." The white haired boy turned to look at Ichigo only to blanch when he saw the look on the older boy's face. He looked away. "I know it's weird."

"Weird not having a mom?" The teen let out a sigh. "I don't have one either."

Toshiro's shoulder relaxed, and he turned around. "You don't?"

Ichigo let go of the preteens arm, and began to rub the back of his neck. "No. My mom died when I was younger. She was in a car crash." A deep sigh escaped his lips. "I'm sorry Toshiro. I of all people should know what it's like wishing she was around."

"You knew your mom though." Toshiro went to sit by the window, and folded his arms across his chest.

"Do you know why you don't know your mom?"

"No. It's none of your concern."

"I guess not." Ichigo took a deep breath before standing up from his desk. He walked over to where Toshiro was and quickly flicked the boy on the forehead causing one thin bony hand to reach up to touch the top of my head. "It is my problem that you don't have a cellphone in case of emergencies. Like when you got stuck out in the rain a month ago. Isn't there anybody who would be worried if something happens to you."

"Granny I guess. She's my legal guardian."

"Oh. Cellphones are kind of new, so she might not know to get you one."

"I..." Toshiro shook his head. "I don't know."

"All right. We'll talk about this another time. You can borrow my cell phone after school to call your grandma and ask if it's all right."

"I..."

"If she says no, she says no. It doesn't hurt asking."

Toshiro's words choked out in an almost inaudible manner. "Alright."


	12. Math and Problems

**Letters to Father  
** _ **Pages of My Life**_

 _Tinkling bells  
Happy feelings  
Shivering down  
Sending one reeling_

The white haired preteen carefully tapped his notebooks before setting them on the corner of his desk. He then proceeded to set the other items he would use out neatly. Toshiro worried his lip as he thought over Ichigo asking him to join him at the burger joint for tutoring. For a bit he was able to make slight eye contact with the boy which was something Ukitake told him was important, but now he found himself purposefully avoiding eye contact.

"Are you sure the reason you take such precise notes isn't because your OCD?"

Toshiro flinched at Ichigo's voice, but then shook his head. Eventually Renji and Izuru came into the room, and Rukia eventually climbed through the window causing the orange haired teen to jump. The red head freshman let out a laugh. "You'll get used to it."

"How can you ever get used to her doing that?"

The white haired preteen looked up in confusion, but couldn't figure out what was so odd about the situation. " _What exactly did she do?_ " He shook his head realizing he honestly never paid attention to what the other students did. There never had been a reason for him to pay attention. He found himself looking over his corner slightly to see Rukia with her hall monitor badge. Even having been made class rep once he entered high school he hadn't payed much attention to such things.

Renji leaned back in his chair. "So... Ichigo, what's your focus?"

Out of the corner of Toshiro's eyes he noticed Ichigo's look of confusion. Izuru stared for a bit. "You don't have a focus yet? Well... I guess that's not a problem since you didn't go through the lower divisions. There are still a few freshman who haven't decided yet. I'm planning on going into the medical field."

"My focus is the arts. I specialize in music, fine arts and martial arts."

"Uh..." Ichigo blanched and then looked at Rukia.

"My focus is the Chappy Brigade."

Toshiro was sure he heard the teen mutter the word creepy, but everything else was inaudible. A squeaking sound was heard as Momo's attempt to hurtle through the door to make it into the classroom on time only to end up tripping. He winced as he fought back the temptation to sit with his legs pulled up to his chest. She got up and came over to lean over his desk just to tell him about the class trip Aizen was planning for the art students.

"Old news Hinamori." Renji leaned back in his chair.

Ichimaru sensei came through the door at that time with that smile of his. Toshiro never found himself able to look the man in the eye. It felt like every time the man tried looking at him that the look was different then the other students. He could feel his shoulders tense up, but for once his mind drifted to something else as the man reminded the students the class focus projects were due at the end of the week. He didn't notice Ichigo flinch and instead thought about the tutoring session after classes ended.

Toshiro found his mind drifting off as he pulled out his notebook for math. He began to zone out, and didn't notice when the silver haired man stopped talking and began walking to the back of the classroom. "Ney. Shiro-chan. Since you're zoned out and not taking notes how about you go and solve the problem on the board."

The preteen flinched before standing up from the desk to head up to the board. He looked over the board long before starting the problem long enough to know the man had purposefully put a problem none of the other students would have been able to solve. Letting out a deep sigh he began to do the work to solve it before heading back to his seat. He tried looking down at the notes, but he couldn't start on something he didn't have the first part on. Add to this the fact he couldn't shake the fact Gin was watching.

Thankfully Kaien's lesson on English was next and Toshiro fell into the routine of taking notes for the rest of the day. During lunch he couldn't help but notice the fact Ichigo had actually brought his lunch today, so he was fine eating the bento lunch his granny packed for him. He picked at the food as he was eating among strangers. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Ichigo was eating alone. Renji, Izuru and Momo of course headed to the cafeteria. He blinked a couple of times thinking he saw one of the students go out the window, but shook his head.

After class he packed his things into his book bag. Momo came over, and whispered into his ear. "Are you sure you don't want me to take over tutoring him? Or Izuru-kun?"

Toshiro pushed by her as his mouth clamped shut. He could feel his cheeks heating up, but stopped when he realized the other students hadn't left the classroom yet. He froze for a few seconds letting the crowd filtered out. Renji and Izuru had left as well, while Momo watched him and the older boy carefully. He felt something push at the back of his neck. "Didn't you need to borrow my cellphone?"

The preteen turned around to look at the boy. His thin hand reached out to take the phone, but Momo clenched her small hands as well as her mouth. "Wait. Why do you need to borrow his cellphone?'

A soft sound came from Toshiro's lungs as he looked at her. "Tutoring."

"You've never bothered to call granny before! You've always just done what you've wanted, and never cared if she worried about you."

The white haired youth flinched. " _I thought you never noticed I was gone. That's..._ " Toshiro looked at the ground. "We're..."

Ichigo though turned to Momo in a relaxed manner. "He's asking permission to go to a hamburger place with me."

"What ever for!"

"Because he's tutoring me."

"What happened to the library?"

Toshiro watched as his sister tensed up. Something told him she wanted to prevent him from hanging out with the orange haired teen. For some reason he knew he didn't like this, but he didn't know why. Ichigo let out a sigh before rubbing the back of his head. "We did the library yesterday because I still needed to know where it was." Toshiro knew that wasn't the reason they were trying another place, but Momo didn't need to know the details. "So we're going to try someplace else?"

His sister's mouth twisted up. "Shiro-chan's to little though to be doing such things. That's not something kids do until they're in middle school."

"I thought he was the age of an elementary school student." Ichigo pointed a finger at the girl as Toshiro glanced at the ground. He ground his teeth once at the annoyance of his age being pointed out. "The fact he's the age of an elementary school student doesn't change the fact he's in high school. That means he has high school responsibilities, and he's going to need to hang out with his classmates."

Two teal eyes blinked a couple of times as he looked at Ichigo. The orange haired teen held out his phone again and this time Toshiro took the phone from him. "Thanks."

"Be sure she knows it's my treat all right."

"Why are you treating him?"

"'cause I'm making him step out of his comfort zone."

Toshiro felt his hands sweat as he nervously dialed his home phone number. "Hello. Granny?"

" _Toshiro-chan? Is everything all right?_ "

"I..." The preteen took a deep breath. "I'm tutoring another student. He wants to know if it's all right for us to go to... it's called a hamburger place. He says he'll pay, but that means I'll be eating before dinner. I didn't want you to worry because I ruined my appetite."

" _You silly child. You're always hungry. Even though you don't eat all of your bento you always bring it home to eat. I'm glad you made a friend._ "

"He's..." Toshiro took a deep friend. "He's not a friend. I mean... he's older then me."

" _A nice acquaintance then. Have fun._ "

The white haired youth's eyes widened as he handed the phone to Ichigo. Momo's cheeks puffed out. "She let you? I'm going to have a word with her when I get home."

The boy blinked a couple of times. "Don't you have extra classes with Aizen sensei for your art?"

The girl blinked a couple of times before hurrying off. Ichigo let out a sigh. "She's... weird."

" _That's the nice way of putting it._ "


	13. Ticking Away

**Letters to Father  
** _ **Ticking Away**_

 _Seconds tick away  
I like this happy feeling  
Don't let it disappear  
I want it to stay_

Two brown eyes watched as Momo stormed off for her extra lesson. Something about the way she acted honestly bothered Ichigo. He shook his head before holding his book bag over his shoulder. "Let's get going Toshiro."

"Hitsugaya."

The orange haired teen glanced back, but choose not to say anything to the preteen. He realized the closed hamburger place he knew of what at the train station. He titled his head towards Toshiro and saw the look on the boy's face. The preteen's bright teal eyes revealed the fact the child genius was excited, but the way his mouth twisted up as Toshiro refused to voice the fact he was excited. The younger youth would look away as he avoided eye contact with Ichigo.

The orange haired teen watched as the white haired preteen shuffled from foot to foot as he looked at place in front of them. A few students wearing their school uniform sat at some of the tables. Toshiro noticed one of the groups and stepped closer to Ichigo bumping into the orange haired teen only for the preteen to jump back. Ichigo walked up to the counter while his companion's bright teal eyes continued to take everything in. The older boy wondered what it would be like to be in Toshiro's situation where coming to such a place was a new experience.

"What would you like to eat?" Ichigo watched as Toshiro gave him a confused look.

"I've never been to such a place before."

"Yeah, but you've had a hamburger before right?" The older youth watched as the white haired preteen glanced away. "You... you've actually never had a hamburger before? Don't they sometimes serve it at the school cafeteria."

"I used some of my allowance at the cafeteria the other day, but other then that not really. Granny's always packed bento for Hinamori and me."

"Do you at least have an idea what a hamburger is?"

The preteen glanced around. "I think I can surmise what a hamburger is from looking at what everyone else is eating."

"Have you ever had soda before?" Ichigo watched as Toshiro's eyes brightened up.

"I've tried soda before."

"What kind do you like?" The orange haired teen watched as Toshiro blinked a couple of times. For a minute the fifteen year old expected the preteen to be confused, but he then proceeded to describe the logos for the soda's he'd tried and liked. He then watched as the kid looked at the menu.

Toshiro finally took a deep sigh. "How about something from the meal deal section?"

"You know you can pick anything you want?"

"I don't know what I want, so this makes sense. Plus... you're paying."

"All right. How about I order while you find us a seat?" Ichigo watched as Toshiro blinked a couple of times before heading over to one of the tables. The preteen removed his bag from his shoulder nervously before sitting down. Toshiro also looked around at the older students who were gathered around in a rather nervous manner. He nearly jumped when Ichigo brought over the trey of food, but then his bright teal eyes stared at the food.

Ichigo picked up one of the burgers and unwrapped it with one hand, while with the other he pulled out his math notes. He then pushed the notebook over to Toshiro. The boy's face at first reflected interest in what the orange haired teen was doing, and then surprise when he saw the note book. "Your turn to borrow my notes." Toshiro's mouth opened up for a bit. "You zoned out during math class. Doesn't that one teacher check your notes."

"Yeah. He does." The young boy took the notebook before pulling the notebook towards him. "Shouldn't we be worrying about getting you caught up with everybody else in the class?"

The orange haired teen watched as the boy picked up one of the burgers and unwrapped the item. Toshiro bit down, and his eye widened. "Consider this part of getting me caught up."

The white haired preteen went to work on copying the notes. Toshiro had quite the appetite on him, and without noticing cleared out a good chunk of the burgers on his own while Ichigo watched. For some reason Ichigo got the strange feeling the two of them were being watched, and he looked up to see a couple of girls from their school watching him. Neither were being secretive about the matter, nor did they notice that he was looking at him.

Toshiro's head darted up to see the girls. "What?"

"Those two girls have been watching for some time, but I don't think they're the only ones." Ichigo flinched when he saw the discomfort which had finally melted away from the preteens shoulders quickly come back.

"What do they want though..."

"Hold on. I'm going to the restroom. Will you be all right by yourself for a bit."

"I think so." The sound in Toshiro's voice indicated he didn't think he would be all right, but Ichigo got up and headed to the other side of the booth the girls were sitting in.

"Didn't Hitsugaya-san call that guy a pedophile though."

"For your information he called me a hentai. The reason for him calling me that was based on a simple misunderstanding which is none of your business."

The two girls jumped up then. One of the girl's managed to stammer out something. "I thought you were going to the bathroom."

"You know... you guys are creepy for spying on us." Ichigo watched as the two girls suddenly got up and left. Letting out a sigh he walked over to the table where Toshiro was now staring at him. He flopped down while a hand reached up to rub the back of his neck. "I guess going to a hang out place means running into other people from school. Seems like the problem from yesterday didn't just go away like I thought they would."

"You mean when I..." Toshiro's voice tightened.

Ichigo blinked a couple of times. "Don't worry about it. It was just a simple misunderstanding."

"Was it?"

"A misunderstanding?"

"No. I mean... simple." Toshiro glanced away. "I'm always making mistakes that other people wouldn't normally make."

"It's..." The fifteen year old took a deep breath. "It's a mistake I'd expect someone your age to make." He watched as the boy flinch. "Ah..."

The preteen looked away as his mouth twisted up. "I'm not a kid."

"I know. My sister's aren't either."

"I'm guessing hang out places aren't going to work."

"No." Ichigo took a deep breath. "That leaves going to one of our homes for tutoring."

Toshiro winced. "Not my place."

The teen blinked a couple of times. "I'm not sure my place is good either. I mean... my sisters."

Two bright teal eyes widened. "You don't trust me."

"Trust..." Ichigo blinked a couple of times until something clicked. "Oh. You mean..." The teen shook his head. "No. I'm thinking more that you wouldn't be comfortable around my sisters."

"I... it's got to be better then my place."

The orange haired teen watched as the boy fidgeted. He then let out a sigh. "All right."

Toshiro handed him back the notebook. "I finished, so I guess that's it for today."

"Yeah. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"I've got to see Madarame-san tomorrow morning."

"We're in the same class."

"Oh..."

Ichigo watched as Toshiro stood up and headed out the door. He grabbed his bag and the trey and headed out the door. Out of his corner of his eye he saw a flash of silver, but shrugged the feeling off.


	14. Ugly Side of Life

**Letters to Father  
** _ **Ugly Side of Life**_

 _Once there was an ugly duckling  
Many have heard the story  
But did said ducking really get  
A happy ending?_

"I can't promise anything."

"The look you're giving me Karin says you're not even going to try." Ichigo tapped his pencil to the top of his desk.

"You've not given me a good reason to try and keep Yuzu and dad away from the house tomorrow afternoon."

"Actually... I was more concerned about Yuzu not being here then dad, but dad tends to be even more overwhelming then Yuzu. I told you I'm bringing a classmate over tomorrow. He's supposed to be tutoring me so I can catch up with my class at the new school."

"As if you need tutoring." Karin glared at her brother as she leaned against the entrance to his room. "Any person whose tutored you just for a few minutes would figure that out."

Ichigo returned the glare before shaking his head only for the darker haired twin to slip out of the room leaving him to stew over what he would do tomorrow when it came time to bring Toshiro over. Something kept eating at the back of his mind as he tried thinking about the situation, and there was some kind of chill in the air. He also sneezed a few times making him wonder if anybody was talking to him. On top of this he received strange calls from Keigo.

Somehow he brushed the feeling aside so he could fall asleep, only to find himself waking up to a sleep attack.

"Dad! What the..." The orange haired teen sat up, and his brown eyes stared at the small female trying to climb out his window. Ichigo quickly grabbed the back of the familiar looking school uniform. " _What_ do you think you're doing Kuchiki Rukia?"

"My mission."

"Bloody hell. Stay out of my room."

"I can't! My mission is to..."

"Make sure I get to school. I'm pretty much on probation at the school right now. That doesn't mean you need to act like a creepy stalker. You're creepy enough as it is."

"I take my orders from Kaien-dono very seriously."

" _That_ creep?"

"Sensei's not a creep."

"Says the person whose likely not stalking him because she's stalking the person he wants her to stalk instead."

"I am not!"

Ichigo glared at the black haired teen before letting go of the back of her uniform so she fell into the window before getting his uniform so he could change into it in the bathroom. Downstairs he grabbed his bento before heading out the door to see Rukia was waiting for him. "You could use the front door you know."

"I'm not being secretive that way."

"By going in and out of my window you're actually raising more suspicion." Ichigo shoved his hands into his pocket. He wondered why the girl kept acting as strangely as she did, but then told himself he really didn't want to know. He also tried pushing to the back of his mind the fact his reputation at the new school was far from his liking. The ride though went smoothly and Rukia didn't cause any incidents despite the fact she seemed to like pretending to be a spy of some sort.

The wind though began to blow by the time they got to the campus causing Ichigo's frustrations to grow. " _First I can't get Karin to try and keep Yuzu and dad away, and then I find myself having to deal with creepy chuunibyou girl. What's going to happen next._ " The teen stewed over how his normal life got turned upside down until a flash of white caught his attention causing him to stop short. Rukia crashed into his back as the corners of his mouth turned down.

Toshiro was speaking to a guy with a shaved head of hair causing warning bells to go off in Ichigo's mind. He started to go after the young preteen only for his female companion to grab his arm. "Don't."

"That guy's bigger then Toshiro."

"That's Madarame. He's on the college kendo team and takes care of Hitsugaya-san's kendo practice."

Ichigo turned his head. "Is the reason Toshiro doesn't participate with the soccer and kendo clubs because he's given private lessons?" Rukia shrugged her shoulders as she headed to the classroom. Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck wondering how much worse his day could get. His fingers tapped on his desk. Toshiro came in looking like he had a major workout. The preteen rested his head against the cool desk. "Do you need my address?"

"Your house is the local clinic isn't it."

"Yeah... you do know where it is." Ichigo watched as Toshiro's head darted up. For some reason the boy was frowning. "What?"

"I've never gone straight to a destination by myself. Even when I go home I take kind of just wander."

"Even..." The orange haired teen stopped short wondering if he should say anything. " _Should I ask him if he wants to ride with me or should I let him try to ask?_ " He watched as Toshiro glanced away indicating the white preteen wanted to ask, but something was holding him back. " _It can wait until the end of class. I'll wait and see what happens._ "

When class ended Toshiro got up from his desk and stepped slightly towards Ichigo. "We're going to your house now?"

" _I guess that works._ " Ichigo shrugged an affirmative only to find himself turning to bump into Toshiro's foster sister. "Hey... what..."

"Toshiro can't go to your house. Not without supervision."

"How's that any different from him going with me to the burger joint?" The teen turned to look at Toshiro. "Did you tell your grandmother?"

"She asked what was planned for today, so yes."

"Then she's fine with you going."

"Yeah."

"I'm not!"

Ichigo let out a sigh before reaching out to flick Momo's forehead. "I don't think it matters whether or not you're fine with this or not." He watched as the girl's cheeks puffed out in the same manner Yuzu's did when she didn't get her way.

"It does matter. I..."

"Come on Momo. Let your little brother be." Kira came up and tugged Momo away.

When the two arrived at the subway station Ichigo let out a sigh. "It's rather weird you know."

"What is?"

"She acts your age, but you act hers." The orange haired teen noticed Toshiro think about this from the corner of his eye only for the boy to say nothing. Ichigo's phone rang when he got off the subway, and he let out a sigh. Yuzu was on the other side of the phone, and proceeded to ask him to pick certain things up. Ichigo turned his head to look at the young preteen. "Do you mind if we stop at the grocery store? My sister wants certain things from the grocery store."

Toshiro shrugged his shoulders. "I guess."

" _I guess Karin didn't manage to get either one of them out of the house. This said it's less likely something will happen?_ " Ichigo walked to the store with Toshiro a few feet behind. He began to shop for the items on the list while the young preteen watched.

"Yo! Ichigo!"

A sudden cringe wracked through the orange haired teens body as he turned his head to look at the familiar face. Tatsuki waved at him, and a former orange haired classmate peeked from behind her. A sudden chill running down his spine caused him to look over at Toshiro and see that the boy was tensing up. " _At least this isn't Keigo._ "

The dark haired female of course noticed Toshiro, and her hand lowered. "Isn't that uniform for the high school you're going to now. How exactly is that going?"

Ichigo felt his throat tense up as he watched the young preteen show a great deal of discomfort. "I'm stuck with tutoring to catch up?"

"Tutoring to catch up?" Tatsuki shook her head. "Isn't that kid the age of your sister."

"I think so." The orange haired teen's throat tightened even more.

"This kid..."

"Um... Kurosaki."

Two brown eyes looked at the orange haired girl. "Inoue isn't it?"

"Yeah... um... are you... that kind of hentai?"

"We're leaving now Orhime. What was it you wanted for dinner?"

"Marmalade, green onions and zucchini."

"Let's get this shopping done. Are you _sure_ you want to go to my place Toshiro?" Ichigo felt his shoulders tighten up. " _I was wrong about nothing happening outside of the house. Still... home's going to be worse._ "

"Hitsugaya..." Toshiro stared after the girl. "Who are they? No, who is she?"

"Inoue? I can't remember beyond the fact she was in my class." Ichigo moved quickly to get the rest of the things on Yuzu's list. Every so often he would glance back at Toshiro and couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable the preteen was acting. When the left the store he at first didn't notice a familiar face hurrying up. Turning his head he realized the person was speeding right towards Toshiro, and instinctively his arm went up so Keigo crashed into the crook of his elbow.

The white haired preteen watched as the brown haired teen complained from where he collapsed to the door, and whined about missing Ichigo. Keigo begged the orange haired teen to hang out only to be told a certain someone was busy. Ichigo let out a sigh as the two students from Souru High School headed to the Kurosaki household. "Are you sure you want to come to my house?"

"How bad could it actually be?"


	15. Strange Places

**Letters to Father  
** _ **Strange Places**_

 _The world is strange  
Silence  
I try wrapping my mind around  
But can't understand_

What Ichigo expected when he got home was for Yuzu to greet him and Toshiro, but instead he found the place was quieter then outside of the home. On the kitchen table was a note from their father saying Karin and Yuzu were running some errands for school. The orange haired teen frowned as he wondered what kind of errand an elementary school student could be doing for school, but brushed the thought to the back of his mind.

He set his bag down onto the table. "What kind of snacks would you like?"

"Snacks... I don't know."

"Do you want to work on my tutoring down here, or in my room?" Ichigo began to put a bunch of snacks onto a trey. " _I hope he says my room. The last thing I need is for Yuzu or dad to walk in and do something stupid._ "

"I..." Toshiro stared up the stairs for a bit, before he turned his head to look at Ichigo. "Does it matter?"

"No." Ichigo watched as the boy looked around in a nervous manner. The white haired preteen kept looking up the stairs until he finally let out a sigh and simply went up. The orange teen soon followed after the boy, and saw Toshiro setting his backpack onto the bed. Ichigo placed the trey onto his desk and watched as the white haired youth looked around the room. Toshiro's eyes were drawn to the bookshelf, and he watched as the boy stepped over to kneel next to the shelf.

The white haired preteen reached out to trace the spines of the books with one finger, as his mouth pushed together. He finally pulled one of Shakespeare's plays off the shelf and went to sit on the bed to peruse the book. "I'm supposed to catch you up?"

The orange haired teen turned his head to look at the boy. "Yeah, what of it?"

"That implies your school is behind ours study wise?"

"We're a month into the school year, so I'd say Karakura is two weeks behind Souru." Ichigo watched as the boy frowned.

"Is that..." Toshiro glanced out of the window as he began to worry his lip.

"Just spit it out Toshiro."

"Saying your old school is two weeks behind doesn't tell me how far behind you are." The words came out of the preteens mouth as if he didn't like talking very much, or he found talking much to be outside of his comfort zone.

"I honestly don't know what to tell you as I don't know how far behind I am." Ichigo watched as the preteen tapped his fingers against the book. "What?"

"I wonder though."

"Wonder what?"

"I wonder if you actually need tutoring."

The orange haired teen leaned back in his chair as he looked at Toshiro. "Why do you think that?"

The white haired preteen shrugged his shoulders at the bookshelf. "Classics. Academia. You're not stupid."

Ichigo let out a sigh before leaning back in his chair. "I got average grades, but for some reason I think you're still suspicious." The fifteen year old tapped the desk. "I do know I've not got a clue what these class focus projects are."

"Every month the class picks a theme and we do a self study project around said theme. It's that way even in elementary school division." The words came out of Toshiro's mouth this time with ease, but then the found himself glancing away from the older youth when he realized he blurted something out as quickly as he had. His voice quickly lowered. "I don't like them."

"Busy work?"

"No..."

"What's the theme for this week?"

"Shakesphere."

"I guess I could get something done by Friday, though I doubt it will be as good as any of the other students."

"I'm sure the teachers won't fault you for not having a project." Toshiro glanced out the window. "They didn't put us together so I can tutor you did they?"

"I think for some strange reason they want us to get along, so for now lets play along with their game." Ichigo watched as the boy sat further on the bed and folded one leg up. "I'm not saying I dislike hanging out with you."

"Oh..." The white haired teen grabbed the strap of his bag as his knuckles whitened. His thin hand caught an apple Ichigo tossed at him. The two remained silent for awhile, and then the orange haired teen pulled out his homework to work on. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Toshiro pull out his own schoolwork to work on, and things remained quiet.

A knock came on the door half an hour to an hour after they started causing Ichigo's head darted up. The door opened and his darker haired sister stepped into the room. "Ichi-nii. I was only able to..."

The head of the white haired preteen darted up, and the boy's bright teal eyes widened as the corners of his mouth turned down. Karin blinked a couple of times. "You. I know you."

Toshiro's mouth opened while Ichigo turned his head to look at the preteen. Two brown eyes narrowed. " _Confusion? I wonder how much of that day he blocked out._ " The orange haired teen cleared his throat. "Toshiro is in my class."

"Hitsugaya." The boy glanced away as a very faint tinge appeared on his cheeks.

"You're in high school despite being my age?"

"I'm not a kid." The male preteen looked back at the girl with his bright teal eyes narrowed into a glare.

"You are my age though, right? Are you ten or eleven?"

Toshiro rolled the apple around on the bed while he looked at Karin. Ichigo let out a sigh. " _I knew it. He doesn't know how to act around kids his age. If he has to deal with Yuzu the situation will be worse._ "

Karin folded her arms across her chest. "My sister and I turned eleven the beginning of this month. When do you turn eleven?"

"Twins? December." Toshiro's bright teal eyes blinked a couple of times at how Karin wormed her way in only to flinch when he realized she'd done so.

"Ichi-nii, do I need to tell Yuzu we have a quest for dinner again?"

"No." The young male preteen's voice strained as he began to pack his things into his bag. "I need to be going."

Ichigo turned his head to see Toshiro brush past Karin. The teen let out a sigh before getting up to follow the boy down the stairs. The preteen stopped at the bottom of the stairs as something else caught his attention, and the orange haired teen heard Yuzu make a similar exclamation to Karin when she saw Toshiro. He quickly followed the boy out of the house. "Toshiro."

"Hit..." The door shut behind the two. "This isn't going to work."

"Toshiro. That leaves your place." Ichigo watched the boy swallow.

"Fine. The project..."

"I know. I'll try to think of something."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be a help."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. See you at school tomorrow."


	16. Heart Sounds

**Letters to Father  
** _ **Heart Sounds**_

 _If I were to ask  
Would I find the answers  
Or will they be pushed away  
By others in the same place  
I want the answers I chase_

The sound of his closet opening the next morning made Ichigo glad Rukia hadn't shown up during his attempt at holding a study session with Toshiro. He let out a groan and threw his pillow at the girl before getting up to change into his uniform. This time she followed him down the stairs so he could pick up his bento, but no bento was on the table. Ichigo let out a sigh. " _Yuzu gave me a rather nasty look when I came in last night and wouldn't say anything, but gave me a small portions for dinner._ "

His fingers touched the paper he wrote last night causing him to tighten his hand around the essay. Rukia leaned over. "What's that?"

"What did you do for your focus project?"

"I'll show you when we get to class."

Ichigo blinked a couple of times as he watched a smile spread across Rukia's face. He patted his bag closed. " _Why do I think I'm going to regret_ _asking her what her project was?_ " On the train ride he found himself sitting down to pull out his headphones to listen to some music. He blinked a couple of times when he realized Rukia was leaning close enough for her face to be only a few inches from his own. "What?"

"Kaien-dono does that to."

The orange haired teen let out a huff. "I don't want to know about your creepy crush."

"I don't have a crush on him. It's..." Rukia pulled away before going to sit in her own spot. She continued to sulk until they separated to take their own paths to the classroom.

Ichigo was surprised to see quite a few of the students already in the classroom. Toshiro's head rested on his desk while his project lay underneath his arms. The orange haired teen winced when he realized Toshiro's project was rather thick. He almost brushed it off as Toshiro being a genius, but other students brought in some major projects. He shook his head before hanging his bag over the edge. " _I did what I could._ "

He blinked a couple of times when Rukia suddenly slammed something down in front of him. His eye twitched at seeing the many chappy looking up at him dressed in Shakespearean clothing. "That's..."

"My project..."

"It's..." The orange haired teen tried saying it was nice, but the words he wanted to say didn't come out. "... ugly."

A quick flash occurred in front of his eyes, and then he felt a sharp pain on his forehead as Rukia's project was used to hit him. "I'd like to see you do better. I bet you did an essay you only took one night on. The teachers would really love that."

"How could I have spent more time on the project when I didn't know about the details until last night?" Ichigo felt the girl suddenly place him into a headlock. "Come on! Let me go!"

"Rukia, stop bugging the new guy." The strain on Ichigo's neck left as Rukia turned to look at Renji.

"Where's your project?"

"Remember? I got permission from Shiba-sensei to help Izuru with his project. We're doing _The Taming of the Shrew_ , remember?"

"Why would I want to act in some play by some dumb dead writer?"

A scrapping sound was heard as Ichigo suddenly stood up and placed Rukia into a headlock. "Excuse me? Did you just call Shakespeare dumb?"

"I did you dumb ass! I'll kick your but if you don't let me go!"

"I'm not going to let you go until you take back what you said about Shakespeare."

"Why should I?"

Ichigo felt a sudden pain in his knee which caused him to let go of Rukia. He blinked a couple of times as he looked at the brown haired, brown eyed fifteen year old standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. "You Kurosaki Ichigo are a bully! I don't want you to be around Shiro-chan! I don't care what granny said."

"Seriously... she had me in a headlock early."

"I don't care! I don't care what the teachers say either! The tutoring sessions end!"

"Momo..." Renji scratched the back of his head. "Kurosaki didn't know Rukia's just miffed at the fact we didn't _Romeo and Juliet_."

"Sorry it's my favorite of the Shakespearian romances."

" _Romance?_ " Ichigo felt his voice strain. " _What_ Shakespearean romances?"

"Oh. You must be an idiot if you didn't know Shakespeare didn't write any romances. _Romeo and Juliet_ is one of them."

The orange teen suddenly reached out to pull on Rukia's cheeks as his irritation flared up. " _You're_ the idiot! The three genres Shakespearian plays are broken up into are tragedy, comedy, and history. Romance is a sub-genre! Like some amateur you called _Romeo and Juliet_ a romance rather then a tragedy."

"Do you want me to kick you again Kurosaki!" Hinamori's voice got louder. "You're such... a... a... bully!"

Ichigo blinked a couple of times to realize the entire class was staring at him, and he let go of Rukia's cheeks before sitting down. He looked down trying to block out everyone in the classroom. " _I think my reputation just got worse._ " He then remembered something else. " _And I'm also going to be getting food from the cafeteria. Great. My day gets better and better, but at least I didn't end up in a fight. Some of those guys looked raring to go._ "

The orange haired teen glanced over at Toshiro to see the boy was staring at him wide eyed. "Sorry Toshiro. I didn't mean to bother you."

"No. It's just..." The young preteen shook his head before looking out the window to avoid anymore conversation on the subject. Ichimaru Gin came into the room prior to the bell and asked for students to pass forward their class focus projects, or the synopsis of their class projects. Ichigo assumed this was for the class projects like Renji and Kira's which involved putting on an actual play. His fingers tapped as his mind kept whirling at a fast pace due to a sudden anxiety, but soon the anxiety went away as Ichimaru sensei went up to the board.

"I would like suggestions on what we should do for our class focus project the following month."

One of the females raised her hand. "What about letters?"

Renji let out a groan and turned to speak to Kira. "Seriously?"

"We're open to everyone's idea Mr. Abarai." Gin wrote the word letters onto the board. "Care to elaborate some more?"

"Letters are like, a lost art. One can write letters to a loved one, a family member, a good friend. There are many different purposes for letters. How one interprets the theme is honestly up to them."

Ichigo glanced over to see the look on Toshiro's face. The young preteen sat up with tense shoulders, and the color drained from his face. The topic honestly wasn't one he liked, but he didn't say anything or volunteer any other ideas. Other ideas included poetry, the city of Paris, and many others. Ichigo personally liked the idea of the sea theme, but when the time came to vote the theme of letters ended up winning out.

Two brown eyes narrowed as Toshiro continued to remain tense as well as pale faced. Thankfully though the boy finally let out a sigh and began to take notes.


	17. Letters of Life

**Letters to Father  
** _ **Letters of Life**_

 _Who can I write to?  
I barely know anybody  
Then who do I want to know  
That question's already answered  
I simply need to open the door_

The fact Yuzu didn't prepare a bento meant going down to the cafeteria again. Ichigo decided to go with a more Western style meal this time with a pasta dish. He again choose a table where nobody else was sitting. A clink caused him to look up and see Toshiro had followed him, and even picked the same thing he had. Thinking back Ichigo could remember the preteen picking out the same thing he did the other day. "Hey. Something up."

"About your project."

"Don't worry. I was able to write an essay in a days time."

"Not..."

Ichigo watched as two bright teal eyes glanced away. "You're wondering about this one?"

"What..." Again Toshiro didn't finish what he wanted to say.

"Are you stumped on yours? The project you turned in today, it seemed like you spent a lot of time on it."

"I've never... I don't..." The preteen sighed while he poked his fork at the pasta.

"You don't have anybody you want to write letters to?"

"Do you?"

Ichigo took a deep breath. "Well... I could tell my former classmates who are still my friends about the school, but that to me honestly is a tad boring. A quick question... we're allowed to involve others in our projects?"

"It depends."

"I was thinking about writing letters to my mom, but then I thought my sisters might want to get involved. My dad to, but he's kind of a bit... odd."

"Talk to one of the teachers." Toshiro's free hand began to tap the table. "Kurosaki..."

The young preteen words were interrupted by Momo and her friends coming to join them. Ichigo felt himself tense up hoping Rukia wouldn't come with. He finally stopped picking at his own food. "all right. What do you guys want?"

Renji cracked his loaf of bread into the soup he got. "Can't we just want to be friends?"

Ichigo looked over at Momo allowing his brown eyes to narrow before using his fork to point at her. "A certain someone has something against me."

"You..." The brown haired teen's cheeks puffed out.

Izuru shook his head. "You're not exactly helping."

"And what should I do? Sugar coat things? The world's not a nice place. That seems to be something your little brother understands better then you Hinamori Momo."

"You..." Momo stood up. "I'm going to go and find some girls to sit with."

Toshiro blinked a couple of times. "You made her mad."

"So? My sisters are the same age as you, and I don't act like they're still five years old."

"Your sisters." The white haired preteen glanced down. "I saw them yesterday."

"Yeah. Karin's the dark haired tomboy, and Yuzu's the girly-girl."

Izuru stopped eating. "Hitsugaya-kun, perhaps you should try making friends with Kurosaki's sisters since they're your age?"

"I..." The preteen shook his head. His cheeks flushed slightly. "What are you guys doing for your projects?"

"Letters by song." Renji poked at his food. "I'm thinking about doing something around pen pals."

"I might be able to do something with letters dealing with my focus into the medical area, but it might also be dreadfully boring."

The red haired teen snorted through his nose. "At least you didn't go ahead and write a medical drama in the style of Shakespeare like you wanted." Renji poked at his soup again. "I'm not doing any romance songs. That's what everybody's going to jump on. What about you Kurosaki?"

"I told Toshiro I planned on writing letters to my mom, and getting my sisters and maybe my dad to join in." Ichigo watched as the boys froze. "What?"

Renji opened his mouth to say something, only for Izuru to nudge him in the ribs. The blond shook his head. "What about you Hitsugaya-san? You always great at coming up with projects on the first day."

"I..." Toshiro shook his head before taking a few bites of his food.

The red head began to slurp his soup in a way that made Ichigo flinch. "It can't be as lame as writing letters to ones mommy can it?"

The conversation ended there, and the rest of class progressed quickly. Ichigo watched as Toshiro acted rather nervously around him, but brushed it off as the boy simply being nervous about bringing a guest to the house for the first time. He decided to wait outside of the classroom for Toshiro to regain his composure and instead choose to check his phone. There was a message from Tatsuki asking him to call her. Letting out a sigh he dialed her number. "Hey?"

" _Oh? Ichigo. Nice hearing from you._ "

"Class can't be that bad without me?" The orange haired teen let out a laugh.

"Strangely _enough things haven't calmed down without you being there. Hows classes going at that rich kids school?_ "

"I doubt I made a good first impression."

" _Because of your hair and eye coloring? That really sucks._ "

"No. 'cause of something else. I'll tell you later if we're able to meet up. You wanted to talk to me about something."

" _I just wanted to let you know Orihime and I noticed this guy with silver hair hanging around the neighborhood yesterday. The guy really gave me the creeps. I thought you're want to know as he's the kind of guy you'd expect to be some kind of child molester with that grin of his._ "

"Thanks." Ichigo frowned before looking back to see Toshiro was still in the classroom. Momo was standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. "I've got to go. Somebody is giving Toshiro some problems."

" _Sounds like you, standing up for others._ "

"Yeah... well... sort of." The teen hung up, and headed into the classroom. "What's going on?"

"I told Toshiro you can't come over."

"Granny said yes."

"I don't care if she said yes! I said no!"

Ichigo grabbed Toshiro's arm to pull him past the irate female. "Stop treating your little brother like he's five years old, and stop disrespecting your granny."

Momo was thankfully to shocked to follow.


	18. Gloomy Clouds

**Letters to Father  
** _ **Gloomy Clouds**_

 _I'm in that grimy place  
With that grimy feeling  
Every word out of her mouth  
Makes me sink deeper  
Into the deep murk  
Why do these feelings lurk?_

Toshiro's mouth pushed together as he looked over his class focus project. A soft hand touched his shoulder causing him to look up at his granny. A rare smile spread across his lips as he saw her. The old woman carefully lowered herself down beside the young man. "I like your cover designs."

"They're not as good as Hinamori's art work. I still haven't found my focus either, so I keep changing direction with each project. The older students say this is the year to figure it out, but I'm not quite understanding why."

"Don't rush yourself. You've got more time then the rest of your classmates to figure out what you want to do with your life." The old woman placed a hand on his knee. "How's the tutoring going with that new student? Despite what Momo-chan says he seems like a very nice person."

The preteen felt his mouth twist up into a frown. "Kurosaki's nice. He has twin sisters around my age."

"That's nice."

"I don't like them. Could we meet here tomorrow?" Toshiro felt his shoulders tense up, and his bright teal eyes darted away so he couldn't look the woman in the eye.

"Is it true that you don't like them?" The woman watched as the boy began to worry his lip. "Or is it something else?"

"The one with lighter hair gave me a strange look. The other one though..." One bone thin hand reached up to clutch his chest area. "I don't know. She seemed... nice, but that's likely just wishful thinking on my part. Can Kurosaki come over tomorrow?"

"Kurosaki?" Granny frowned. "That name..." The old woman paused. "Yes, he can come over. He's more then welcome."

Toshiro felt the smile return to his lips. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me. You are..." The old woman was interrupted as the front door to the apartment opened up.

"I'm home." Momo stepped into the room. "Can I talk to you about something granny?"

"Momo-chan, can you go shopping for me? Toshiro-kun's bringing over the..."

"No!"

"Hinamori Momo!"

"I don't like him."

"Do you like him Toshiro?"

Toshiro's bright teal eyes blinked a couple of times. "I don't know. He's nice enough."

"Then I see no reason why he can't come. I'll go start dinner and make you up a list."

Momo glared after their granny as the older woman hobbled away from the old fashioned table. She then knelt down on one of the cushions, and placed a hand on Toshiro's shoulder. "I was _nice_ enough to help you pick out materials for you project. You..."

The white haired preteen grabbed the brown paper, and proceeded to wrap the cover art up into the packaging before tying it off. He then hurried off into his small room to slip the project into his bag. Toshiro tried eating during dinner, but Momo kept staring as if he would spill something. Granny gave him a worried look when he hurried off to his room hoping things would get better.

The letter theme though honestly bothered him. " _Who should I write to? I can just talk to granny, and Hinamori... I doubt she would care._ " Thus he decided to ask the orange haired teen he was supposed to be tutoring,

"I was thinking about writing letters to my mom, but then I thought my sisters might want to get involved. My dad to, but he's kind of a bit... odd."

" _It's possible to write letters to someone who is no longer there?_ " Toshiro continued to look away as his fingers tapped the table as the painful feeling he felt around a month ago came hurtling back. Questions of " _who am I_ " and " _where did I come from_ " hurtled through his head, but one other thing popped into his head. " _Can I ask in the form of a letter? Who would I ask?_ "

"It can't be as lame as writing letters to ones mommy can it?"

" _Is it really such a bad idea to write letters to them asking why? Surely it can't be._ " When they got back from lunch Toshiro found himself losing focus, and thus the notes for the afternoon class were absent from his notebooks. He also didn't notice Momo approaching him.

"You can't... you've got to stop this tutoring. I'll talk to Aizen sensei. He'll talk to the other teachers and make them see reason."

Toshiro's head darted up. "Hinamori."

"I'm right in this."

Silence fell between them until Ichigo came into the room and somehow managed to rescue him. He found himself closing his eyes as they headed out of the school in an attempt to block on his foster sister. " _When did things get this way between Hinamori and me?_ "

A cold shudder ran down his spine causing the young preteen to push back his emotions. Ichigo tapped on his shoulder bringing him back to reality. "What train do we need to take to get to your place?"

"Oh..." Toshiro took a deep breath. "I'll show you."

The orange haired teen didn't argue about the fact Toshiro didn't want to verbally state the train they needed to take. Instead they approached the map, and he traced his finger over the path they would need to take. They got onto the train filtering into the crowd. Toshiro again found himself losing focus until Ichigo took a firm grip on his shoulder when it was time to get off the train. They stepped off the train only to see clouds gathering in the sky.

Toshiro swallowed, and without realizing it spoke. "Could I borrow your notes again?"

"Sure. How do we get to your place?"

A point of the finger gave Ichigo an idea of which way to go, and the preteen found himself not having to say much. He couldn't help but notice the stares from the other preteens in the neighborhood, and the clouds got darker. By the time they got to the apartment complex the sky looked like it could spill at any moment. It was right then that Ichigo caught sight of a little old lady carrying her groceries causing Toshiro to swallow.

"Hold on Toshiro. If you don't mind I'd like to give her a hand."

"Kurosaki..." The small white haired preteen watched as the older youth stepped forward and proceeded to help Toshiro's granny without knowing who she was, and suddenly the sun broke through the clouds.

"You must be the young man my Toshiro's helping."

The look of surprise on Ichigo's face wasn't one of morbid shock like most other people gave when they found out the lady was related to the strange colored child, but then again Ichigo had his own coloring issues. Looking at the groceries that the old lady was carrying led him to guess Momo hadn't gone and gotten the things his granny wanted, but on the positive side Ichigo was more then willing to take them to the small apartment. Something for once felt right.


	19. Sunshine Go-Away

**Letters to Father  
** _ **Sunshine Go-Away**_

 _Sunshine through the window  
Dishes with suds in the sink  
Table nice with warm cheer  
Here is everything hold dear_

Ichigo set the bags of groceries down onto the counters in the kitchen as he looked around the small apartment. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Toshiro head to the small Japanese style table in the middle of the room. The preteen set his bag down onto the coffee table, and began to pull out his notebooks. It took the orange haired teen a minute to realize that with Toshiro's small size he was able to move around the apartment without causing his granny any problems, but Ichigo on the other hand had to wait.

"May I help you put away the groceries once I set my bag down and get my notes out for Toshiro."

"Don't worry dear. I can handle it. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Ichigo glanced over at the white haired preteen and saw both excitement and worry on the preteens face. "I'll need to call home to let my family know, but I'll stay if we end up studying late."

Somehow he managed to slip past the woman without knocking her over and breaking her bones. The preteen kept looking at the table as Ichigo sat down and removed his notebooks so Toshiro could copy his notes. Glancing up he could see the old lady watching them with a rather kind look on her face, and much of the wall which Toshiro put up around people melted away, but the trust issue was still there. The white haired youth also was tense. " _I can't blame him for being nervous. I doubt he's ever invited people over._ "

Ichigo began to work on his homework due that Monday, and as he enjoyed the quiet the old lady came over and set down some oranges and amanatto. The fifteen year old watched the ten year old absentmindedly place orange peels into a bowl set there for such a task. Every so often the small hand would take the amanatto instead. While Toshiro was preoccupied he got up so he could step outside to use his cell. A thought crossed his mind about bugging the old lady in regards to getting Toshiro a cellphone, but he instead stepped out.

Yuzu picked up the phone on the other side, but hung up as soon as he said he wouldn't be home for dinner. Ichigo's fingers dialed again, and the second time he got Karin. "I thought she'd be glad I wouldn't be home."

" _Shows how much you get it Ichi-nii._ "

"Toshiro's granny asked if I would stay for dinner, and it would be a shame to turn her down."

" _He lives with his granny?_ "

"Pretty much."

" _He doesn't have any friends his age does he?_ "

"That's kind of mean Karin." Ichigo heard footsteps on the steps and turned his head to see Momo coming up the stairs with Rukia. His mouth pushed together firmly.

" _I was asking because I was wondering if he'd like to come and hang out with my friends sometime. It can't be fun hanging out with kids your age can it._ "

"From what I've seen he doesn't do that either."

" _Why not?_ "

"Who are you talking to?" Momo's lips pushed together as she glared at Ichigo.

"My sister Karin. She just asked if Toshiro would like to come and hang out with her friends."

"No. Absolutely not."

Ichigo felt a frown spread across his face. "Karin, I've got to go. Toshiro's _other_ family member is being a nasty bitch."

" _That's not very nice Ichi-nii_."

"You'd understand if you met her." The orange haired teen clicked his phone shut as his brown eyes narrowed at Momo. "What..."

"What the hell is your problem! When I tell granny..."

"Go ahead. I'll tell her _exactly_ why I called you what I did. What's your problem with Toshiro hanging out with Karin and her friends. They're the same age."

"Because he'd be hanging out with a bunch of girls."

Ichigo quickly flicked Momo in the forehead while Rukia watched. "There you go labeling people with these preconceptions of yours. Karin doesn't _have_ any female friends unless you count the ones Yuzu drags her along to hang out with."

"That's even worse."

The orange haired teen felt the corner of his mouth twitch. "And why's that?"

"If she's hanging out with a bunch of guys then they must all be perverts."

"Seriously... so far that's the only thing you've gotten right. Karin keeps them in line though, so..."

"No." Momo pushed past him into the apartment while Ichigo heard the door lock behind him. A gusty wind started to blow as he began to worry his lip.

"All right Rukia. First off, did Momo invite you, or are you stalking me again? Second question, is there really a problem with a girl hanging out with a bunch of guys, or Toshiro having a chance to hang out with a bunch of guys."

"I only ever hung out with guys when I was little, and I turned out fine." Rukia apparently saw the look of horror spread across his face. "I know you've got some preconceptions in regards to me..."

"You stalk me."

"There's nothing wrong with her hanging out with a bunch of guys, or Hitsugaya-kun having a chance to hang out with kids his age. I'm honestly starting to think Hinamori-san is going a tad overboard on this one. As for why I'm here, if Momo hadn't asked me I would have followed at a distance and been hiding outside of the apartment. I mention this because you're aware of my security detail."

Ichigo stared at her. "So... is this Chappy Bregade some sort of training so you can get such kind of jobs."

Rukia stared for a few minutes. "Kind of. I don't think I'm supposed to give you details." The girl pushed passed him and knocked on the door. "Hinamori-san?"

They could hear Momo yelling inside, and then the door unlocked. The two headed in while the old woman apologized for her granddaughters behavior. Ichigo went to sit next to Toshiro who had stopped copying the notebooks. The preteen was holding his head as if he didn't like the yelling. "You all right Toshiro?"

"No. Momo-chan... she doesn't really pay attention to how Toshiro-kun reacts to things." The old lady looked at Rukia. "Would you like to stay for dinner to? I'm sure they wouldn't mind an extra for studying."

"I'd love to." The small fifteen year old hurried forward. "You're granny is so cute Hitsugaya-kun."

Ichigo watched as the boy glanced up from where he was sitting and saw hesitation in the two bright teal eyes. He turned to Rukia. "So, what are you doing for your project Rukia?"

"I don't know. I was actually adopted into the Kuchiki Family, so I guess letters to the family is out of the option. Romance letters..."

"No letters to Shiba-sensei!"

"I told you! I don't have a crush on him! Seriously, I don't know why I l..." Rukia's mouth snapped shut. "What ever. You simply don't get it so I'll let it drop. I heard you're planning on writing letters to your mom, and getting your sisters involved."

"Maybe. Yuzu's kind of not speaking to me right now." Ichigo could smell the food cooking. "It would be nice to see the letters she writes about the good job she does taking care of the house. Our mom died when she was four, and she just took over doing all of those things."

The two watched Toshiro glance at his grandmother, and then he spoke in a whisper. "There isn't..."

"Isn't what?"

"A problem writing letters to someone who can never receive them?"

"What's this about Hitsugaya-kun."

"I don't..." The preteen quickly clammed up as the door to one of the rooms opened up. "Never mind."

Ichigo got back to working on his math homework as Momo came and sat down. "If you're stuck on the problem..."

"I'm not stuck." The orange haired teen didn't like how she got closer to him.

"Isn't Hitsugaya-kun supposed to be tutoring Ichigo if he needs it?" Rukia watched as Momo moved away.

The old granny started to bring over the food, and Ichigo stacked his homework quickly. "May I help carry anything?"

"I could use some help with the main dish. Momo, could you help with the dishes? You should also apologize for locking your classmates out among other things."

"I'm not sorry for locking Kurosaki out, just Kuchiki-san. I don't like him, and I don't like the fact he's becoming friends with Shiro-chan."

Ichigo thought the food was just as good as Yuzu's, but couldn't help but notice how much Momo kept glaring at him. Every so often she would look at Toshiro, and tell him he would burn his mouth, or spill his food. Out of the corner of his eye he could see even Rukia was uncomfortable with the way the brown haired teen was acting. When the meal was finished Ichigo offered to do the dishes. The old lady smiled at him. "You're a guest in our house."

"It's all right. Yuzu practically does everything at home. I can't even clean my own room." The orange teen shot Rukia a warning look, but the girl seemed not to notice.

"I'll help to." Toshiro made to stand up, but Momo said something which stopped him in his tracks.

"You can't. You'll just drop something. You always drop something."

A blur of white headed passed Ichigo by. Momo gave him a look that said he should leave if he didn't like what she said. Instead the orange haired teen picked up all of the dishes. "Rukia? Care to help me."

"That's..."

"You shouldn't speak to your brother that way."

"Shouldn't we go after Hitsugaya-kun. The clouds are gathering."

"Don't worry. That boy has a wonderful guardian angel looking out for him."

"Why do you just let him do what he wants? He's so... so..."

"Childish?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "I know I'm a guest in this house, but he is still a kid. Not the five year old you treat him like typically. Your behavior is.." The orange teen flinched as the door to the room Momo came from slammed shut. He turned to the old lady. "I'm sorry for speaking out of turn, but I really don't like how she treats Toshiro. She doesn't exactly act like an older sibling. After I finish the dishes I can go and look for Toshiro. That should give him a chance to cool off."

"He's on the roof." The old lady sat perfectly still. "I didn't want to say anything in front of Momo lest she go after him. She'd just make things worse. She always does. Didn't used to be that way though. I don't know what happened."

Ichigo finished washing while Rukia dried. He then headed up to the apartment roofs to see Toshiro leaning up against the wall. "Your granny's looking for you Toshiro."

"I'll be fine."

"It looks like it will be raining. Do you want to get sick again? If you do I'll beg your granny to get you a cellphone with gps tracking on it." Ichigo watched as the boy flinched and looked past him at Rukia.

"Why do you do this?"

"Why do I do what?"

"I... don't know."

"Don't worry your granny like this." Ichigo watched as the boy complied. The three arrived inside in time to avoid the rain coming down. The orange haired teen watched as Toshiro simply slipped into a different room then the one Momo went into. He let out a sigh. "I guess I should be going." His brown eyes caught sight of a pad of paper, and he quickly jotted down his number. "Give me a call if you ever need something. My cell and phone number are on the pad as well as the number of the clinic my dad runs."

"I'm actually familiar with the Kurosaki Clinic. Thank you for being such a good friend to my grandson, though I should say you act more like an older brother to him."

Ichigo grabbed his bag, and headed for the door knowing he didn't have an umbrella on him. He felt something poke him in the face. His brown eyes narrowed as he looked down at the chappy themed umbrella, and the dark haired teen looking away. "What? We're going the same place aren't we?"

"The only reason..." The orange haired teen let out a sigh realizing he wasn't in the mood to argue with her. Instead he took the umbrella so they both could use the item. They headed out, and Ichigo couldn't help but ask Rukia a question. "What do you think of Toshiro's situation?"

"Hitsugaya-kun? I honestly don't like it, but I don't think there is anything we can do about it. It explains why he's so closed off from everybody though. It's really weird, because Momo's normally really nice."

"She's not very nice to me."

"Maybe because you're getting close to Toshiro?"

"Wouldn't that mean she's jealous?"

"I don't know. I'd think it's her being over protective."

"You're chuunibyou chappy-ness is honestly far less creepy then what she's doing."

"She's quite popular."

"Why wouldn't she be? She's the kind of girl a lot of guys would go ga-ga for."

"What about you?"

"No way. Looks aren't everything." A thought crossed Ichigo's mind. "Sorry for losing it with you in class today. Shakespeare's actually my favorite writer."

"That honestly doesn't surprise me."


	20. Fumbling Darkness

**Letters to Father  
** _ **Fumbling Darkness**_

 _Grab the opportunity  
When it comes ones way  
Unexpected things can happen  
It might make ones day_

The only sound for the rest of the walk to the train station was the splattering sound of the rain, and the puddles splashing slightly when they couldn't step around them. Eventually Ichigo could put the umbrella away, and the ride was still silent as he thought about Toshiro's situation. The preteen's granny was very nice, but something was wrong with Hinamori Momo. He sat down on the seat, and put his head phones in. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Rukia watching him carefully. He wanted to mention something, but for some reason decided not to.

Eventually the train came to the junction where they could meet up with train that would take them to Karakura Town. By the time they arrived at the Karakura station the rain wasn't coming down anymore, and he found himself walking next to Rukia with his hands in his pocket. They arrived at the front door, and he realized she was coming in the front door with him. Yuzu of course stared at Rukia while Karin continued playing her video game. Ichigo tilted his head. "She's staying the night Yuzu as it's late."

"I'll go set up a cot in our room." Something was wrong with the way Yuzu spoke to him.

"But..."

Ichigo elbowed Rukia in the side. "I'm heading to bed. See you guys in the morning."

Upon arriving in his room he flopped onto his bed and let his bag drop to the side as he rubbed his eyes. " _I'll talk to Karin and Yuzu tomorrow. Hopefully Yuzu will be in a better mood._ "

Somehow he drifted off without changing out of his old school uniform, and he found himself waking up to his alarm clock. A hot shower sounded nice so he headed to the bathroom, and was soon awake. Arriving down stairs he saw Rukia sitting at the table munching on the breakfast Yuzu had made for her. Ichigo paid no mind until Yuzu tugged on his sleeve. He leaned over so the eleven year old could whisper into his ear. "Whose your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" Ichigo's eyes darted over to Rukia as she choked on the mouthful of food she was eating. "No, she's just a classmate. And you've met her before."

"I..." Yuzu glanced at the ground before hurrying off.

Rukia stared after the girl. "She's a bit... odd."

"At least none of my family suspect you've been staying in the closet." Ichigo hissed so the light haired twin couldn't hear him. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do about the tutoring session with Toshiro. There isn't a place which works."

"Not even the library?"

The corners of Ichigo's mouth twisted up into a frown. "No. Rukia, you've been following me around. Have you seen a silver haired man following Toshiro and me? In particular..."

"What do you _mean_ she's been following you around?" Yuzu came over and slammed more food down in front of him.

"Nothing. None of your business Yuzu." The orange haired teen tried killing his food by stabbing it with his fork.

Karin came down the stairs just as Ichigo's cellphone rang. Ichigo frowned at the unfamiliar phone number, but answered it right away. "Hello?"

" _Kurosaki?"_

A smile spread across Ichigo's face. "Yo. Toshiro. I see you found the number I left for your granny."

" _Tutoring..._ "

"I don't know. So far none of the places we've tried meeting up for _tutoring_ haven't worked. _"_ Ichigo glared at Yuzu and watched as his younger sister's eyes widened with a bit of guilt only for the light haired preteen to storm off to her kitchen in a huff. "I could..."

" _I know of a place. I can give you the address._ "

The fifteen year old male frowned as he got up to get a piece of paper. "Toshiro, what kind of place?"

" _It's a place I sometimes go when I need to get away from Hinamori._ "

"Yeah, but does your granny know you go over there?"

" _Granny likes them._ "

"Oh..." Ichigo jotted down the address. "When do you want to meet up with me there? You'll let them know I'm coming."

" _I already did._ " The phone clicked off without the preteen saying goodbye.

Rukia pulled the piece of paper towards her. "I know this place."

"You do?" The orange haired teen leaned back slightly in his chair.

"It's the Shiba estate."

Ichigo felt his face twitch as he mouth twisted up into a fake smile. "What?"

"I said it was the Shiba estate."

"I heard that. You mean I've got to deal with Shiba sensei?"

"Kaien-dono's really nice! I don't know why you're so... so negative about him!"

"The guys a creep!"

"He is not!"

"Ichi-nii... is this the person who came to talk to dad about you transfering?"

"Yeah. That creep." Ichigo turned to look at Yuzu and saw a strange smile spread across her face as well as a strange glint in her eyes. "What..."

"He's not a creep!"

"Whose not a creep?" Karin came and sat down at the table.

"The guy who came to talk to Ichi-nii about transferring schools."

The darker haired twin let out an involuntary shudder. "That guy creeped me out. I still don't know why dad was so upset at seeing him."

Rukia opened her mouth to say something, but then quickly shut her mouth. The look she gave Ichigo said she had a hard time believing what he said about her precious Kaien-dono. She poked at her food. "When are you going? I'll go with you."

This time Ichigo choked on his food and slammed a fist against his chest. "Say what?"

"I said I'll go with you."

"Whatever for?"

The dark haired female glanced over at Karin. "Can I explain later?"

"I guess."

Karin picked at her food. "Did you get a chance to ask Toshiro if he wants to come and hang out with my friends and me?"

Ichigo took a deep breath as he watched Rukia suddenly perk up. "No. Sorry. I'll try to remember. Or Rukia might remember to ask."

"Do you really have to go over to that place?" Karin continued to poke at her food.

"Yuzu's not exactly made Toshiro feel welcome."

The darker haired girl suddenly glared at her twin. "That's not fair Yuzu. Toshiro's stuck going to school with kids Ichi-nii's age, and he doesn't have many if any friends his age. The least we can do is make him feel welcome when Ichi-nii brings him over here."

"Yes, but..." The pale haired twin looked at Rukia. Karin watched her twin before leaning over to whisper something into her ear. "I do not! I... if anything my type is that guy who came here."

"He's married Yuzu." Ichigo wondered what was wrong with his sister, but decided to push it to the back of his mind. He couldn't help but notice a slight blush appear on Rukia's face. "Not you to."

"I told you! I don't have a crush on Kaien-dono. I... seriously."

Karin stared at her brother with a rather deadpan stare making him wonder if it was just a girl thing.


	21. Familiar Feelings

**Letters to Father  
** _ **F**_ _ **amiliar Feelings**_

 _Things are hidden  
Away from sight  
Secrets  
Will they be ridden_

No matter how much Ichigo swallowed he couldn't shake the strange feeling in his throat. The orange haired teen also couldn't shake the odd feeling he had in regards to Shiba Kaien. He arrived at the estate with Rukia hot on his heals. The corners of his mouth twisted up in frustration, while he messed with the strap of his bag. He wondered if they should simply push the button on the intercom outside of the house, but a flash of white caused him to turn his head to see Toshiro.

Ichigo noticed the preteens composure was far more relaxed then he'd ever seen the boy. The kid's sense of style was more in line with a high school students then an elementary school student. Rukia though seemed more tense. " _She's got that damn crush on Shiba sensei. She's at his place, and has the chance of running into his wife. Of course she's going to be nervous._ "

Rukia reached out to push the button when the white haired preteen pulled out something from his pocket, and made as if he were pushing a button. The small walk in gate at the side swung open as Rukia's violet eyes blinked a few times while Toshiro simply slid in through the old fashioned entrance way as if he were used to coming and going from the place. All these thoughts rushed out of Ichigo's head when a rather large pig wearing a bow came hurtling out of nowhere across the yard.

" _The Shiba-clan is crazy._ " Ichigo's current thought was in time for a young man to come hurtling out of nowhere.

"Bonnie! Come back!"

"Bonnie?" Ichigo noticed the pig turn to look at the guests indicating she knew her name very well. The pig stared at them until the young man was almost near enough to grab her. She quickly surged forward, and the orange haired teen realized suddenly that she was after Toshiro. The boar knocked Toshiro over before he could pull the preteen to safety. A laugh he never though would escape Toshiro's lips came then as the pig began to kiss the preteen like a dog.

The young man stopped short. "Yo! Toshiro! What brings you to the Shiba estate?"

"I'm..." The white haired child couldn't say anything as the big kept showering affection on the boy.

The young man pointed a finger at Ichigo. "Who are you? I recognize Kuchiki-san, but not you. Punk."

"You're one to talk."

"I'm Shiba Ganju, the self-proclaimed number one pig rider in Tokyo prefecture."

Ichigo leaned over to whisper into Rukia's ear. "And I thought my dad made Shiba sensei look sane."

"If your dad's insane then why do you and your sister Karin find him creepy?"

"That..." Ichigo shook his head as the pig finally stopped greeting Toshiro in order to walk off while Ganju wasn't looking.

Toshiro stood up and dusted off his clothes. "Kaien-dono and Miyako-dono said we could come here to study, though it was just supposed to be Kurosaki and me."

"Well I don't like the look on that punks face. As far as I'm concerned..."

"Ganju-chan!" A female voice caused the young man to flinch as a woman wearing a rather nice kimono came down the stairs.

Ichigo's eyes widened and his jaw dropped for a few seconds at how pretty the woman was. " _She must be sensei's wife. What's he doing marrying some chick half his age? Creep._ " The teen then glanced over to see whether or not Rukia was trying to hide her crush on Kaien. Ichigo's eyes instead widened as he saw the look of absolute admiration in the small female's eyes. He felt his mouth twist slightly. " _What is up with her?_ "

The orange haired teen looked back and forth between the two Shiba family members until Ganju muttered something under his breath, and disappeared from sight. Miyako simply continued to smile. "It's good to see you Ichigo."

"I guess." A sudden jab in the ribs caused the teen to let out a gasp of air before looking down at Rukia.

"Why don't I show you guys inside?"

The fifteen year old male swallowed, but the action did nothing to satiate the discomfort he felt coming into such a nice place. He glanced over at Rukia and noticed the fact she acted very much like a princess in regards to her mannerisms. Toshiro also seemed comfortable with the place despite the fact he seemed like the last person to ever be comfortable in such a setting. " _At least the building is done in the traditional Japanese style. I don't know what I would have done had the place been one of those lavish Western mansions._ "

They arrived at the sitting room to find an old fashioned table with a ton of cushions surrounding the table. Miyako said something about bringing them snacks before disappearing behind one of the paper walls. Rukia flopped down onto the cushions in a rather unintelligent manner causing Ichigo to flinch. Toshiro on the other hand sat down, and even for once seemed quite relaxed. The older teen began to pull out his math homework and noticed Toshiro did the same.

Rukia tilted her head. "So... what do you need tutoring on." A silence fell over the room as both male youths stopped digging through their bags. Both looked at her as if they were hiding something. "Wait... what..."

"I don't think Kurosaki needs tutoring."

"Really? What kind of grades did you make at your old school?"

"Average."

"If you made average grades then how..." Rukia shook her head. "How did you even get in unless it's for that reason? And how come you don't need tutoring?"

Miyako choose to come back in that moment with snacks. She knelt down on a cushion at the short end of the table so she could hand out the treats. "Ichigo-kun? You wouldn't happen to be getting the grades you do on purpose?"

The orange haired teen chocked on the green tea he was handed. A fist slammed against his chest. "Hold on a second. Why would I do such a thing?"

"I wonder why." The laugh in her voice caused Ichigo's cheeks to turn red, and she slid through the door allowing the three high school students to freely study. The way Shiba sensei's wife acted familiar with the fifteen year old honestly caused the teen problems.

Rukia's pencil tapped the top of her papers. "You rag on me for having a crush on Kaien-dono, but it is rather obvious you've a crush on Miyako-dono."

"I do not! She's just... just..." The teen's voice softened. "She's like my mom. That kind of feels weird you know."

"Miyako-dono acts like a mother acts?"

"I guess you could say that." Ichigo glanced down at his papers. " _That's not it though. I can't place my finger on what's bothering me._ "


	22. Crushing Echos

**Letters to Father  
** _ **Crushing Echos**_

 _A soft rain comes down  
Cooling the brow  
Washing away the ugly feelings  
Making one want to stay_

Whatever Ichigo couldn't place his finger on kept nagging him at the back of his mind, and thus his nerves wouldn't settle down. The one positive the fifteen year old male could see out of the corner of his eye was that Rukia and Toshiro didn't seem to be bothered by the situation. Ichigo also noticed the speed at which the preteen completed his homework, and shook his head as a smile crept across his face.

"Ichigo?" The smile left the orange haired teens face as he heard Shiba sensei's voice call out to him. The man wore a traditional kimono with plain colors, and his shoulders were relaxed. The fifteen year old looked up after a moment of hesitation as the corners of his mouth turned down. "Can I speak to you in my study for a second?"

Ichigo let out a sigh before pushing himself up from the ground where he sat. His hands shoved into his pocket as he glanced at his companions. Toshiro's eyes were glued to the paper in front of him, but Rukia noticed. Her lips pushed together as the fifteen year old male left the room. " _I guess I can ask him about some of the things bothering me._ " Every so often Ichigo's brown eyes would drift, and he caught sight of servants staring at him. His jaw clenched as his mind fought back the urge to relax along with the serene atmosphere of the place. " _Why not? I'm just being paranoid._ "

The urge to sigh to relieve some stress came, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. They arrived at the study and stepped in. Ichigo watched the man step over to his desk as he pulled his arms behind his back. His mouth pushed together as he closed the door behind him wondering what it was that the man wanted to talk to. The man began to dig through his papers, and finally pulled out a familiar set of papers stapled together. Ichigo took a deep sigh as the man looked at him. "How long did you spend on your essay?

The young man felt a flush spread across his cheeks, and quickly he made a deep bow. "I'm sorry. I only spent one day on the paper. I didn't exactly know the details for the project sooner."

"Only one day?" The man set the paper down as his lips pushed together. "I'd have guessed you started working on the project Tuesday. Are you more like Isshin, or are you more like me?"

"What?" The teen stood straight up as his facial features wrinkled up in confusion. " _That's a rather odd thing to say. Wouldn't I be more like my father, and not some stranger?_ "

"I'm sorry. That was out of line."

"Shiba sensei." Ichigo watched the man carefully. The eyes yet again betrayed a hurt feeling, and the man leaned into his fists. One knuckle slipped into the man's mouth. "Shiba sensei..."

"Don't call me that!" The man snapped causing the teen to jump. Two aqua eyes noticed the tension in the teen's body. "I'm sorry. I'm... what I want doesn't matter. Isshin has his reasons."

"Screw my dad, he..." The fifteen year old flinched when the man looked at him in anger.

" _Don't_ talk about your father like that. He..."

A string of curses raced through the back of Ichigo's mind. He felt his voice suddenly strain as a particular thought became voiced. "Look... if you and my dad are gay for each other..."

The string of curses which threatened to come out of Ichigo's mouth suddenly came out of the man's mouth. The fifteen year old's eyes darted away as his throat tightened. "Look... I don't think an adult should be cursing in front of a kid like that. Plus... you're supposed to be my teacher. That's really whacked out."

"Could we possibly talk about your paper on Monday?" The man leaned back in his chair. "You can find your way back?"

Ichigo took a deep breath. "Can I get some questions answered?"

"The answer's no if it's about my relationship with Isshin?"

"Yeah... you could at least tell me if you're... you know." The teen flinched as the man gave him a rather horrified look. Ichigo swallowed as he looked down at the floor. "It's about Toshiro."

"What about him?"

"Look. I know you didn't assign Toshiro and me together for tutoring. I also find it odd that he comes over like he does. He's not your kid."

"No. He isn't." The man leaned back. His eyes closed, and his facial features twisted up as if the man were in mental anguish.

"There is... I think there's been this silver haired man following us, and Rukia's been sleeping in my closet under your orders." Ichigo watched as the man suddenly spluttered.

"I didn't order her to... I ordered her..." The man leaned forward to hang his head in his hands.

"Shiba sensei..."

"I told you _not_ to call me that."

"If I'm not supposed to call you that..."

"I'm sorry. Shiba sensei's what Isshin wants you to call me. I've got to respect that as much as..."

"I think I'll be going now." Ichigo slipped out of the room, and looked around hoping he could find his way back. Soon though he knew he was horribly lost. The looks on the faces of the servants he managed to pass looked like they thought he was a thief. A sudden tap on his shoulder caused him to jump. He turned his head to look at Shiba sensei's wife. "Shiba-san..."

The woman laughed. "Is calling two people by the same last name problematic? It took us some time to convince Toshiro to call us by our first name, although he's still awful polite about the whole matter."

"I... it doesn't feel right calling you and Shiba sensei anything but that." Ichigo watched as the woman's beautiful facial features twisted up. "What... did I say something wrong?"

"Oba-chan and oji-san."

"Shiba sensei seems rather insistent that my father wouldn't like that." The teen watched as the emotional pain on the woman's face increased. "I'm sorry. I know something's going on between my dad and Shiba sensei..."

"Ichigo..." Miyako swallowed. "Does Isshin know you're here?"

"I..." The fifteen year old paused. "I didn't think to ask. The only rule is to be back home by the curfew he set unless I call ahead letting someone know I'll be late." The teen watched as the woman's facial features twisted up. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. I'm the one who did something wrong as I'm the one who told Toshiro it was all right for you to come here. I was just..." The woman let out a deep sigh. "Kaien didn't tell you to leave, or does he think you have permission from Isshin to be here?"

Ichigo wanted to open his mouth to say, " _I don't need my father's permission to be here_ ", but for some reason that seemed highly inappropriate.


	23. Puzzle Pieces

**Letters to Father  
** _ **Puzzle Pieces**_

 _Joy and sorrow  
How can they coexist?  
My hand digs deep within  
Looking for answers_

The guilty feeling wouldn't go away, but looking right at Miyako honestly didn't help things. Ichigo watched as her facial features twisted around as she carefully thought things through. After a few minutes she spoke in a rather frank manner. "Don't tell Isshin you're coming over here, and don't tell Kaien you don't have permission. Hopefully Kaien won't let something slip to your father about you being here. The chance of my husband saying anything is slim as the two don't talk to each other."

The orange haired teen looked at the ground. "Look..."

"I know. You don't like lying, but it's for those two stubborn old goats own good."

Ichigo's eyebrows went up. "Karin calls dad an old goat all the time. She doesn't though..." The teen looked away. "She overhead them arguing the other day, and she rather finds sensei creepy."

The teen didn't notice the woman worrying her bottom lip. A loud sigh caused him to turn his head to look at her, and her next words caused him to blinked a couple of times. "That does it. I have enough of this from the two of them. The truth is..."

A loud explosion from somewhere on the estate interrupted what Miyako wished to say. Her mouth pushed together as she looked at the teen. Ichigo looked away. "It's all right. You can tell me some other time. At least you're willing to tell me what's going on."

"I'll be sure to find some way to tell you Ichigo. You deserve to know the truth. Right now though I've got to make sure my husband doesn't try killing either one of his younger siblings. Can you find your way back?"

"No. I was asked that before."

"Oh... well, follow after me quickly then." The female took off at a fast pace allowing the teen to arrive back at the room.

Rukia was not phased by the explosion, and at first it seemed Toshiro was having an anxiety attack over the loud sound. The preteen's entire body tensed up, and his eyes stared at the stack of papers in front of him as his mouth pushed together. The female head of the Shiba family quickly gave him a look begging him to take care of the situation with the white haired youth, and then she disappeared. Ichigo slipped in quietly next to the young preteen. "Toshiro?"

The boy's head darted up as his lips pushed together. "Yes?"

"Did you finish your homework?"

Toshiro's head jerked away, and a sound of irritation came out of his throat. "Of course I've finished."

"Then what's bugging you? The explosion? I'm sure Miyako-san will take care of things."

"That... that's normal." Toshiro's knuckles began to drum against the top of the table.

Ichigo felt the color drain from his face, and an uncomfortable feeling settle in his chest. "Normal?"

"The Shiba family specializes in fireworks and such." Rukia glanced up from her own school work. "I thought you knew that?"

"How am I supposed to know that when I don't know anything about them?" Out of the corner of his eye he saw snapping at Rukia simply caused Toshiro to flinch. "come on Toshiro..."

"Hitsugaya..."

"What's the matter Toshiro?"

Another sound of irritation came from the preteens lips. "My project..."

The orange haired teen leaned back slightly, and then let out a sigh himself. "Your project? What is it you want to do for your project Toshiro?"

"I..." At first Toshiro tried saying whatever it was that he wanted to say, but then he turned to look away from Ichigo in order to avoid eye contact.

"Come on. Spit it out."

"I want to write letters to my parents. I want to know who they are, and why they..." The preteen turned his head back. The white haired youth took a deep breath of air as if he were trying to prevent himself from hyperventilating. "I want to know why they didn't want me."

Rukia's crayon stopped moving, and then set down as she stared at the preteen. "Nobodies talked to you about this?"

"I fucking didn't realize I _had_ parents until a month ago."

Ichigo leaned back on the palm of his hands. "Rukia, what does the school do with the projects?"

"Depends on how good they are. The best get displayed."

"What if a project done for class is of a more personal nature?" Two brown eyes looked into a violet set hoping for an answer.

"They've never displayed such a project that I know of. I doubt Ukitake sensei would allow such a project to _be_ displayed."

"Then Toshiro should just go ahead and do what he wants, and if the project becomes to personal for sharing with even the teachers then he can come up with something else."

"I'm here you know. It's also Hitsugaya." The preteen's body started to relax as he looked at the male teen.

Ichigo let out a laugh. "It's a way of speaking Toshiro."

"A figure of speech?"

"Sort of."

"I'm horrible at those."

"I kind of figured that one out all ready."

"I can... I can really though write a letter asking whatever question I want?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you're going to get answers that way. It might though help you prepare yourself to ask the right questions to the right person at the right time."

Rukia's eyes darted back and forth between the two, and then added something. "I figured out why I like you Ichigo."

"Isn't that a bit odd when we barely know each other. What is it though"

"You act like an older sibling to those younger then you like..." The girl paused as her eyes widened.

Ichigo noted the fact her cheeks also turned red. "What is it?"

"I _really_ don't have a crush on Kaien-dono. It's just... he does the same thing. The two of you are a lot alike, except... you're my age."

"We're nothing alike." The orange haired teen looked up at the roof as he tried pushing away the memory of a certain someone asking whether he was more like Isshin, or more like somebody else. " _We're not related, so being like him is just plain weird. Me being like dad though... yuck._ " Ichigo turned his head so he could look at Toshiro. "Is that why you like coming here Toshiro?"

"The reason I..." The preteen shook his head and muttered something inaudible.

"You can tell us another time then when you're more comfortable around us, right Rukia?"

Rukia blinked a couple of times. "Oh... sure."

Something told the fifteen year old male that his fellow teen was just as curious as he was to hear Toshiro's answer.


	24. Fresh Humidity

**Letters to Father  
** _ **Fresh Humidity**_

 _Understanding  
With time it comes  
But I can't wait  
It feels like tomorrow  
Will be my last_

" _If Kaein-dono and Miyako-dono are like parents, then Ichigo is like an older brother._ " What Rukia said about Ichigo being like an older sibling to those younger then him for some reason clicked with Toshiro. " _There is no reason then to worry about what kind of relationship I have with Ichigo because I know what that relationship is._ " The feeling of getting to do what he wanted on his class focus project felt even better to the preteen. Saying farewell to the other two later that afternoon after Miyako provided a quick lunch felt sad, but something kept saying he would see the two again.

Toshiro noted the two arrived together, and took the same train. " _Last time I checked the Kuchiki's lived in the same neighborhood as Kaien-dono and his wife, so that is a bit odd. Note to self, ask Ichigo about it at school on Monday if I don't see him tomorrow."_

A deep breath of air escaped the white haired youth's lungs as he tugged to situate the strap of his bag more firmly on his shoulder. The train compartment remained rather empty the entire trip home, and the preteen only realized he'd taken the train straight to someplace without someone when he realized he'd stepped off where he lived. The child felt an aching pain in his chest as he realized Momo might still be at the apartment, but the negative feeling for once quickly melted away.

The door clicked open, and his grandmother smiled at him in a welcoming manner. His foster sister was as he expected sitting at the table, but the smile still didn't leave his face. "I'm home."

"Hello little one. It's been such a long time since I've seen you smile. This Kurosaki Ichigo is having a positive effect on you."

Toshiro didn't say a word, and simply walked over to the table with the smile still on his face. He noticed the look on Momo's face as he sat the bag down onto the table. The way the corners of her mouth twisted down honestly didn't bode well. "What?"

"I don't like Kurosaki." His foster sister continued to stare at him.

The preteen looked at her for a few minutes, and then words came out of his mouth unhindered. "You know, I fucking don't care whether you like him or not." A coughing sound was heard from the kitchen area causing Toshiro to turn his head to look at the old woman, and see the stern look on her face. "Sorry granny."

"Don't you owe me an apology?" Momo's voice caused Toshiro to look back at her.

"No. I used the curse word to add emphasis to the fact I don't care what you think of Kurosaki." The preteen sat down, and soon found himself leaning back in the same manner he saw Ichigo do back at the Shiba estate.

"You should finish your homework."

"I already did."

"What about your class focus project Shiro-chan?"

"None of your damn business." Toshiro flinched upon realizing he'd used a bad word again, and rather sheepishly he turned his head to look at his granny. To his surprise the old woman seemed pleased about something, and also looked as if she were trying to hold back her laughter. The smile quickly came back to his face, and his eyes closed.

"Come on. What are you doing?"

The smile quickly fell from his face, and the temperature dropped in the room only to battle with some kind of heat causing the room to become suffocatingly humid. Perhaps though the conditioning units in the old apartment simply didn't work right. His bright teal eyes darted away knowing full well Momo would keep badgering him until she got an answer. "I thought I'd write letters to my parents."

Momo's eyes widened as stared at her younger sibling. She spoke up after a few minutes of looking at him dumbfounded. "That's a stupid idea."

Toshiro felt his facial features fall. A sound of irritation finally escaped his lips as he jerked his head away. "Seriously. I told you it was none of your business."

"It is my business. You're my little brother."

Something made Toshiro happy to hear those words, but something else caused a sinking feeling in his chest. He brushed the feelings away and instead tried focusing on the positive feelings from spending time with Ichigo and Rukia. His eyes closed, and he took a deep breath. "Don't care."

"Is this because of Kurosaki?" Momo's tongue clicked against the roof of her mouth. "Seriously, he..."

"I like him." Two bright teal eyes opened up so he could look his foster sister in the eye. Some of the confidence he felt earlier started to fade. His voice lowered. "What's wrong with wanting to know about my parents?"

"Duh. They abandoned you." The words came out of his foster sister's mouth without her thinking as Toshiro pulled his bag into his lap. "What more do you..."

For once Momo stopped talking. After a few minutes of silence Toshiro looked up at her to see the brown haired fifteen year old staring at her lap as if she'd seen something awful. He glanced over at granny, but realized Momo's back was to the woman. "Hinamori?"

"I'm sorry. I don't think you should go looking for answers though Shiro-chan. You're only going to get hurt." The girl began to fidget with the digits of her hand. "Did Kurosaki put you up to this?"

"No. Kurosaki... he's nice to me. He simply told me to say what I wanted to do, and then to do it."

"Yeah, but..." Momo suddenly grabbed the edge of the table. "You really like this Kurosaki guy? You barely know him."

"He... he treats me kindly. He doesn't judge me. He doesn't treat me like a little kid. What's wrong with that."

"I still don't have to like it." The fifteen year old let out a sigh before she leaned across the table. "This isn't like you."

"What isn't like me?" Toshiro titled his head slightly to the side as he leaned back on the palm of his hands again letting the bag slide to his side.

"Your projects for the class focus project are always detailed, and complex. This one seems rather simple compared to everything else you've done."

"I'm not worried about the grade."

"Why would you be? You're the top student in our class. How you do it I honestly don't know, but you put little effort into everything you do. It feels like you're cheating or something."

The good feeling Toshiro felt that day suddenly went hurtling out the window. He looked up at his granny who was still making dinner. The soft smile she gave him made him feel better, and he flopped onto his back to stare at the patterns on the ceiling. For some reason not responding to Momo seemed like the best option.


	25. Clogged Cogs

**Letters to Father  
** _ **Clogged Cogs**_

 _The twisting cogs of fate  
The turning never known  
Paths opening and closing  
But the end never shown_

" _You act like an older sibling to those younger then you..._ "

Ichigo thought over Rukia's words carefully. " _It's honestly to soon to come to such a conclusion. Saying I'm like an older sibling to Toshiro would be like saying I have a crush on Rukia herself._ " A shudder went down the teens spine as he walked with his fellow students to the train station. His brown eyes caught a glimpse of the smile on Toshiro's face. " _Well, at least Toshiro's in a good mood. Even though I don't feel comfortable there I'll make an effort for his sake._ "

The orange teen blinked a couple of times as he thought about how he felt about the Shiba estate. " _Do I feel uncomfortable?_ " Ichigo ran a hand through his hair, and let out a sigh of frustration only to find himself elbowed in the ribs by Rukia. "What?"

"Shush. If something's bothering you don't show it in front of Hitugaya-kun. He's... I've never seen him like this. I think it's a good thing." The dark haired teen shoved her hands into her pockets, and began to whistle.

"Yeah, it is." Ichigo kept a grip on his bag as they headed down to the subway. " _I'm glad he didn't find out Rukia's been staying at our place. I'm glad_ _'Yuzu' hasn't figured that out yet. I'd get a major lecture from her, and then she'd tell dad..._ " The orange haired teen blinked a couple of times. " _She'll tell dad I was at Shiba sensei's place. Damn._ "

"You're doing it again." Rukia let out a sigh so Toshiro wouldn't notice.

Ichigo let out a sigh, and spoke in a loud manner. "It's not my fault I'm impatient when it comes to waiting for the train. Is your train coming before or after ours Toshiro?" Two brown eyes drifted down to look at a set of violet ones, and to the teens delight his companion was surprised at what he said. " _There. That should cover any suspicion Toshiro has if he did notice._ "

The white haired preteen fidgeted slightly before letting out a sigh. "Before. It's actually going to be here real soon."

"I see." The sound of the train coming could be heard, and Ichigo rocked back onto the balls of his heels. The squeaking sound of the train fidgeting caused Toshiro to adjust his bag again, and then the boy hurried to get on. A few other people including a man wearing a hat, and a coat got onto the train right before the doors closed, and at first Ichigo thought nothing of it. A thought occurred just as the train took off. "Rukia, isn't it to warm to be wearing a coat?"

"Depends."

"Depends on what."

"The weather."

"Fine. Doesn't it seem like it's to warm to be wearing a coat in this weather."

"Not if one has some kind of super ability which makes ones temperature resistant to the heat, and you're constantly cold."

Ichigo turned his head to look at the small female. "Your answer really sucks you know."

"What do you mean?" Rukia turned to look at him, and it almost seemed as if she would put him into a headlock, or attempt to draw on his face again. With his luck it would be both. "I thought that was a really good answer."

"Only if super powers actually existed."

"What ever."

"You didn't notice anything strange?"

"Of course not."

"Yeah... and you're supposed to be a body guard." Ichigo flinched as Rukia kicked in him the side of the leg. He crumpled down slightly so he could grab the injury, and a groan escaped his lips. "Not cool Rukia."

"Our trains coming up."

The orange haired teen took a deep breath. "So you're going to go ahead and come back with me?"

"What of it?"

"Could you not mention the fact I went over to Shiba sensei's place?"

"Why?"

"I'd rather not explain, but I'm going to have a hell of a time asking Yuzu to not tell dad if she hasn't otherwise."

"What's wrong with your dad finding out you were over at Kaien-dono's place?"

"Problem?" Ichigo let out a sigh. "The two _don't_ get along. Put the rest together yourself."

"It bothers me you know, the way you've got something against Kaien-dono and his wife."

"I don't."

"You do."

"Shiba sensei, yes. But not his wife. Truth be told I'm just frustrated with sensei and my dad right now. Can we drop the subject?" Ichigo pushed his lips together. He found himself glad that Rukia's kick didn't prevent him from missing the train, but he still needed to sit down and rub his leg before he put his headphones into his ears. The thought of Yuzu already telling their father about where they were kept bothering him to the point he worried his bottom lip most of the trip. They finally got off the train, and walked slowly back to the house. The realization he hadn't run into Keigo actually brightened his spirits somewhat, but the matter remained that Yuzu needed to be dealt with.

Ichigo sat down at the table while Rukia made herself at home on the couch. He took a deep breath only for his tone of voice to reveal the fact something was bothering him. "Yuzu..."

"I don't want to speak to you."

"What ever did I do wrong?"

"The fact you don't know..."

"Of course Ichi-nii's not going to know what he's done wrong." Karin slipped down the stairs at that point, and sat at the table while leaning on her chin. "Is Rukia going to be staying the night again?" The darker haired twin ignored the stammering of her older brother, as well as the flushing of his face, and instead turned her attention towards her twin. "He can't know what he's done wrong, because he's _done_ nothing wrong."

Yuzu set down whatever she was using causing a loud clinking sound to be heard from the kitchen. "But..."

"No buts. You're the one in the wrong, or do you want me to tell Ichi-nii what is bothering you? You know he's better off not knowing."

Another clinking sound was heard as Yuzu's voice rose. "You know very well that isn't true!"

"Then stop holding that against him. He's got to grow up sometime."

"Oi..." Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Why do I _not_ like the sound of what you just said?"

Karin let out a sigh. "I overhead on the way down that you have something to speak to Yuzu about."

"If you haven't already told dad where I was, then don't." Ichigo felt the pressure in his chest release. " _This will either go well, or it will not._ "

"What ever for?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Karin turned around so her arm rested on the back of her chair. "Dad and Shiba-san don't get along, but thanks to a certain someone the only place Ichi-nii can meet is here."

Yuzu walked over with a stack of plates in her hands. Ichigo watched as her cheeks puffed out, and glanced over to see Rukia was still relaxing on the couch. The plates went down with a click. "Only on one condition."

"Say what!" Ichigo felt his frustration quickly come back, and placed a hand on his chest to hopefully relieve the pressure.

"I want to be able to go to the Shiba estate. It must be pretty, and romantic."

"Yuzu, I can't simply..."

"Why not?" A clinking sound was heard as Yuzu began to put out the plates.

A sigh escaped the fifteen year old males lips. "I'll see what I can do, but you've got to understand it is rather impolite to ask such questions. I'll have to wait for the right moment, so be patient."

"Fine."

"If it helps I can take you to see the Kuchiki estate sometime."

Ichigo flinched at the adoring look Yuzu suddenly gave Rukia, and the light haired preteen hurried back off to the kitchen. Karin tapped the table with her finger tips a few times, and then said her own piece. "Did you get a chance to ask Toshiro if he'd like to come hang out?"

"No. Hinamori was around, and today was... weird."

"Did you ever talk to Kaien-dono about whatever it was he wanted to talk to you about?"

"My essay? I'll talk to him..."

"See. Finishing in one day was a bad idea."

"I didn't have much choice! I didn't know about the class focus project until just now." Ichigo's eyes blinked a couple of times. "Speaking of which, the theme for the next project is letters."

"So." Karin pushed the plate in front of her with her finger as if she were bored.

"I was wondering if you and Yuzu would help me with the project."

The violet eyes of the dark haired preteen suddenly stared at him as if he'd said something stupid. "It's one thing to get help on your studies from Toshiro as he's also a high school student, but Yuzu and I are elementary school students."

Rukia stood up from the couch and moved over to the table. "It's not that kind of help. A student can do anything they want for their focus project. Renji and Izuru for example are doing a play. Speaking of which, we should go to one of tomorrow's performances."

Karin blinked a couple of times. "So, what are you wanting to do with your focus project Ichi-nii."

"Letters is the theme, so I was thinking about writing letters to mom."

"Lame."

"What's so lame about writing in a letter what you guys would want her to know about yourselves?"

"Kuwaii!" Yuzu came back over and set down the pot of food with a loud bang. "Of course we'll help you. Daddy to."

"D..." Ichigo choked. "Yuzu, dad still runs of bawling to the shrine he's created for mom."

"I won't help unless dad does to." Karin sat in her chair. "Do you think Yuzu and I can get extra credit in school for this?"

The orange haired teen chocked again. "Karin!"

"My grades aren't bad."

"Of course not." Yuzu smiled at her sister. "You make the best grades in our class."

"... but another person I know _needs_ a little help." Karin stared at her twin as Yuzu blinked a couple of times.

"Sure. I've got to double check with one of the teachers to see if I've got the go on this, but after that ask away." Ichigo glanced at Yuzu. " _Why isn't she making good grades like Karin? Dad would... yeah, best that dad not find out._ "


	26. Strange Outings

**Letters to Father  
** _ **Strange Outings**_

 _Life is one big act  
Nobody tells the truth  
That is an honest fact_

"Good morning Shiro-chan."

Toshiro's eyes opened in a groggy manner to look up and Hinamori. "What do you want?"

"We have a ton of things to do today."

The preteen let out a groan before sitting up, and nearly bumping his forehead against his foster sisters. The fifteen year old hurried out of the room before he could say anything, and his lips pushed together in frustration. The white haired child changed into a fresh set of clothes before heading into the main area of the household to sit at the table. Looking around he could see granny wasn't yet up, nor was the sun quite yet. "Hinamori?"

"What is it?"

"Why are we up this early?"

"First we're going to go and see one of the art museums. I don't know yet which one we're going to. We'll then have lunch, and go see mine and the other students art from the latest focus project before going and seeing Renji and Kira's play. After that we'll have dinner."

The preteen pushed his lips together in frustration. "I don't want to go."

"You don't have a choice."

"Says who?"

"I'll tell granny."

"What about Kurosaki and his tutoring?" Toshiro tried rubbing the crick out of his neck. Momo stared at him, and then worried her lip. "Hinamori? Seriously..."

"We started planning this long before Kurosaki came to our school Shiro-chan!"

"And yet I had no say in the matter." The preteen looked away from his sister.

"You're ten years old for goodness sakes!" Momo sat down in a huff.

"Just go without me."

"Shiro-chan! You're so mean!"

"Make me something to eat then."

"Why should I? That's not a nice way to ask for something you know."

"Says the person who didn't ask me whether I wanted to do this today. I wasn't asking, I was telling you."

" _That_ is even ruder."

"Not when I'm only ten, and have never made breakfast for myself. Granny always makes breakfast, but she's not awake." Toshiro watched as Momo's facial features continued to contort.

"Shiro-chan... you do know what cereal is, right?"

"Cereal doesn't hold me until lunch unless it's the cooked kind."

"You'd better not be a pain for Aizen sensei when it comes to ordering food. He's paying you know."

Toshiro worried his lip as Momo went to the cupboard, and retrieved a box of cereal and slammed it down in front of him. He stared at the box as she went back to the fridge. " _Didn't I tell her cereal doesn't hold me until lunch?_ "

Momo came back then with two bowls as her cheeks flushed red. "Don't give me that look. I don't know how to cook."

The preteens eyes widened. "You could ask granny to teach you."

"I don't have time with my art work."

"Oh. Maybe I have time?"

One of Momo's fingers slipped into her mouth as she began to bite her nails, but she pulled it back when she realized Toshiro was staring at her. "I honestly don't think you have time to learn. Don't you have kendo, and soccer, and who knows what else." The girl reached out and poured him a rather large bowl of cereal before flooding the bowl to the point some milk flowed over the edge. "Here you go."

Toshiro scowled at the mess, but thought nothing about the matter and simply tried eating without spilling. Glancing up he could tell Momo wanted to lecture him about his eating habits, but for some reason she held back. A knock came at the door, and her brown eyes brightened. "Aizen sensei's here."

The spoon clinked against the bowl. "I'm not ready. Why didn't you say something last night?" The preteen worried his lip. "Does granny know?"

"Why wouldn't she?"

The white haired child sighed as he wondered if Momo was telling him the truth. The door opened, and Aizen sensei stepped into the place. A shiver ran down Toshiro's spine. " _I don't like him._ "

"Are you ready to go Hitsugaya-kun?"

"No..."

"There is no time for you to finish breakfast Shiro-chan."

"Not that. I want to take some stuff for studying with me."

Momo glared at him. "You don't have any sketchpads?"

"Why do I need a sketchpad? My class focus project involves writing."

"Go ahead Hitsugaya-kun."

Toshiro got up, and headed into his room to grab a folder, writing utensils and some loose leaf papers. The nasty feeling didn't go away as he shoved the items into his book bag while removing the unneeded items. " _You just don't like the man. This is going to be boring."_ He stepped out of the room, and flinched when Aizen pulled on his sleeve indicating he wanted the preteen to remain close. " _That's why I hate him. He always treats me like a child_. _"_

The young preteen simply let Aizen pull him along so he could zone out while they were on the crowded train. Momo kept talking about random things that didn't hold his interest, but a quick glance said she had the attention of Aizen sensei. Entering the museum was no problem, but the entire place was crowded much to Toshiro's distaste. Seeing past the adults milling about, and hearing Momo talk about things he couldn't easily see rather soured the experience. " _Plus Aizen sensei's not letting me out of his sight. He let's Hinamori wander off, but won't let go of my sleeve. Bastard._ "

"I know you'll likely slip off and wander the subway traints Hitsugaya-kun."

Toshiro flinched as his bright teal eyes widened, and then he looked up at the man without hiding his disgust. " _Who says I was going to run off? It's not as if I have anything better to do._ " A thought crossed his mind causing him to look away from the man. " _I could go see Ichigo, but there is no telling where he is. I guess having a cell phone would be good for 'that' kind of emergency as well as 'this' kind of emergency._ "

A grumbling of the stomach caused the preteen's cheeks to flush up, and Momo came back just in time. "Where would the two of you like to go to eat?"

"Shiro-chan?"

" _The damn bastard noticed._ " Two bright teal eyes glared at the floor. " _He knows I don't like speaking up in this kind of situation._ " One of his eyes twitched. " _God. I just thought Ichimaru Gin would be a better conversation partner then this guy. Don't I hate him more?_ "

"Shiro-chan?" Momo's words caused Toshiro to look up at her while the corners of his mouth continued to twist into a frown. The girl was obviously thinking of something, even worried about something. Her eyes brightened as an idea went off in her head, and her usual smile came back. "How about a family restaurant? Shiro-chan's never been to one."

They moved through the crowds again, and Toshiro's mind lost focus until he felt Aizen let go of his sleeve. Two eyes blinked a couple of times, and then the man pushed him between the shoulders. "Sit Toshiro."

The preteen slipped into the booth while Aizen slipped across him. Momo sat down next to him, and he felt his hands clench the seat. A woman bustled about taking orders, and finally Toshiro simply pulled out his bag. His foster sister let out a sigh, and leaned over to whisper into his ear. "That's impolite Toshiro."

"It's all right Hinamori. Hitsugaya-kun, you're working on your class project?" Toshiro simply nodded his head as he took out the items in his bag. "Nothing wrong with that."

" _I still don't like you._ " The preteen looked at the paper thinking about what to write.

A hand on his shoulder caused him to jump. "Shiro-chan... you need to order."

"I... just order what ever. Not as if I know anything about this kind of thing." The preteen put his pen to paper, but not before he heard Aizen speak up.

"I wish you would be more sociable Hitsugaya-kun. It's no wonder you have problems making friends."

" _Not my fault, not my fault._ " Toshiro shook his head and saw the pen not move on the paper. " _I just want to write a letter to my parents. I know how to write letters as we're taught the format. I've just never... written someone a letter._ " Something clicked then. " _Let's just follow the format then._ "

 _To the mother and father of Hitsugaya Toshiro_

 _This letter is to inform said parents of Hitsugaya Toshiro that their son has questions concerning._

" _Concerning what? This sounds... to formal._ " Toshiro blinked a couple of times. The preteen slipped the paper behind the stack of loose leaf.

 _To mother and father,_

A smile spread across the preteens face. " _Just let it out. Don't hold back. That's what Kaien-dono says about creative writing when he taught about it in class._ "

 _I've got questions for the two of you. I want to know who you are, and I want to know why neither one of you wanted me._

A frown spread across the boy's face. " _How come I don't have more to say?_ "

"Your food's here Shiro-chan."

Toshiro hastily scribbled the ending to the letter, and closed the folder letting it slip back into his bag. Looking up only caused the preteen to flinch. For some reason somebody felt it apt to stick a childish flag into the top of his food. " _The burger place is much better._ "


	27. Falling Apart

**Letters to Father  
** _ **Strange Outings**_

 _The picture frames of gold  
With pictures ever so old  
They don't paint my situation  
They don't tell my story  
It's a blank canvas  
That everybody will pass_

"I'm glad you ate most of your food Shiro-chan."

The white haired preteen refused to look the brown haired teen in the eye as he put the box of leftovers into his school bag. A nasty feeling replaced the elation he felt the day before, and his throat felt tight and dry. " _Not to mention the fact I'm bored._ " Toshiro's bright teal eyes darted around as he tried not to fidget. The bottom row of teeth rubbed against his lower lip as he finally looked up at Momo. " _She's happy for some reason. How?_ "

Aizen tugged on his sleeve forcing the boy to follow after him onto another train with crowds, and he zoned out again until they got off at the station near the school. The man continued to tug at his sleeve, but finally let go when they arrived at the gate allowing the preteen to shove his hands into his pocket as they headed to the campus gallery. His fingers reached down to absentmindedly unzip his bag to pull out the folder containing his project.

Toshiro's teal eyes snapped shut upon feeling the air conditioning on his face, and then quickly opened up as he pulled his folder towards his chest as one hand remained in his pocket. His eyes drifted around to the various sections while Momo and Aizen sensei headed to the section dedicated specifically to the class focus projects for the high school students. " _We're not visiting the other sections?_ "

The preteen shrugged his shoulders as the followed the other two into the gallery while his bright teal eyes looked at the ground for a few minutes before looking up. While he could now see the paintings within the gallery he could also see the main attraction for this particular gallery was Momo's paintings. The white haired youth found himself not looking up very far, and instead he found himself worrying his lip. " _What's bothering me, other then the fact I'm bored to death? I guess she did mention the fact we were going to go and see her work, but she also said we were going to see the other students._ "

"What do you think Shiro-chan?"

A sigh escaped Toshiro's lips as he looked up at the paintings Momo created. His bright teal eyes darted from one painting in the series to the next. He counted seven paintings, and quickly discerned an overall theme involving the play _Romeo and Juliet_. The paintings were done in the classic style in finite detail. The preteen felt the corners of is mouth turned down as he looked over the painting. " _I don't feel anything from these. They're pretty, but that's about it._ " Another sigh escaped his lips. "What would I know. My focus isn't painting. It isn't anything."

"You really need to think of something Shiro-chan. Our high school year is supposed to be about building our portfolios for whatever career path we've chosen."

The preteen frowned as Momo started talking about her paintings as if there were some great symbolism behind the piece. The preteen's voice darted away as he worried his bottom list. " _Are we going to get to any of the other students work before we go to the performance, or are we going to be stuck missing the performance because she won't stop talking about her pieces._ "

Aizen's voice pulled Toshiro out of his trance. "I rather liked your cover art Hitsugaya-kun."

"Say what?" The boy felt his head tilt slightly from the sudden onslaught of confusion.

"I'm surprised you've had no art lessons."

"And..."

"You completed an art project for the latest class focus project."

"So?"

Momo blinked a couple of times. "Shiro-chan..." Toshiro's bright teal eyes blinked as his foster sister tugged on his sleeve, and he tucked his folder under his sleeve. He followed after the fifteen year old until she stopped in front of another students art work, and her finger pointed out the other students work. "See Shiro-chan?"

Two bright teal eyes widened. "Wh..."

"They put up your cover art."

"I _see_ that." The boy felt his throat tighten as he attempted to swallow. His eyes darted away trying to avoid the objects hanging on the wall. " _They're not anywhere as good as the pieces by the art division students. They're... there for everybody else to see._ "

Toshiro felt a slight pinching in his chest as the boy took a deep breath. "Why? I'm a ten year old, so why are you placing my project in with those who've been at it longer?"

"I honestly don't understand you." Aizen's eyes stared right at Toshiro causing him to turn his head so he didn't look at the man.

"That doesn't..." The preteen's visions began to blur as a panic attack began to hit. The urge to take off hit him, and the next thing he knew he was in another part of the gallery. His bright teal eyes blinked a couple of times as he realized he was in the section for the college students. He sat down on one of the benches hoping nobody would follow him, and his eyes closed shut as he set his folder down in front of him.

"Shiro-chan?"

Two bright teal eyes snapped open upon hearing the irritating nickname, and his mouth opened to berate Momo. Silence occurred as _who_ called out to him sunk in. He swallowed again as the silver haired man shoved his hands into his pockets. The man wore a pale teal scarf around his neck, and he was watching the boy through narrowed eyes. Toshiro swallowed yet another time. "Ichimaru-sensei?"

"What'cha doing here by ya self kiddo?"

"None of your business."

"I'm your homeroom teacher."

"It's..." Toshiro glanced away. "Don't teachers keep track of what other teachers do with students?"

"Something to do with another one of the teachers then?"

"It's..." The small child stood up as his eyes glanced towards the front area of the gallery. "I've got to go." He stood up, and headed out of the room as his lungs tightened up. He caught sight of Momo and Aizen heading his direction, and he found himself darting behind Momo. _"Why did I have to run into the two teachers I dislike the most today?_ "

"Are you behaving yourself Gin?" Aizen sounded as if he were annoyed with the younger teacher.

One pale teal eye opened up to look at everyone as the fake smile left the other man's face. "Why wouldn't I be behaving myself. I'm very much an adult. I simply came to see the paintings before the place becomes crowded after the play."

Toshiro flinched. " _There are going to be a lot of people here tonight? They'll see..._ " The preteen sighed. "Is it all right if I head to the campus theater. I know where it is?"

"Hitsugaya-kun," Aizen turned to look at the small white haired male. "I'm not sure I can trust you. You tend to wander off."

"I promise that I won't leave until it's time to go. I was wanting to go to the play anyways." The preteen glanced away. " _I was kind of hoping that I would get to go with Kurosaki and Kuchiki if they went, but it's still not a lie per say._ _I might still get to see them, and if I get there earlier I might get a chance to talk to them._ "

Ichimaru sensei let out a sigh as he went back to being his normal, creepy self. "Just let the kid go. He promised to go straight to the theater, and not wander off."

"All right."

Toshiro breathed a sigh of relief before pulling his bag onto his shoulder. He hurried away hoping he would get to see Ichigo. He sat down on one of the benches, and reached his hand in for the folder only to realize the object wasn't there. His throat tightened as his vision blurred, but a soft voice caused the preteen to look up at. His facial features brightened when he realized Ichigo was standing in front of him, and he almost felt as if he could tell the older teen about the missing assignment.

He then noticed who was with Ichigo.

Kuchiki Rukia was honestly expected, but the other two were not. " _Why did he bring his sisters with him?_ "

The lighter haired female wore a nice sundress with matching sandals and a purse, but the darker haired twin wore rather plain clothing. He felt his chest tighten as his eyes blinked a couple of times. The white haired took a deep breath as he looked down. Ichigo spoke again likely trying say the same thing he did before. " _Are you all right Toshiro?_ "


	28. Smokey Implications

**Letters to Father  
** _ **Smokey Implications**_

 _Silver linings fade away  
Tarnishing and fraying  
But something remains  
A treasure to be found  
Sometimes it returns_

Yuzu wasn't going to tell Isshin. Ichigo felt a major sense of relief when he went upstairs. Rukia followed him up the stairs and sat on his bed. "What's up with you and Kaien-dono?"

The orange haired teen dropped his book bag onto the desk. "I honestly don't know beyond the fact he and my dad don't get along. I think Shiba sensei's wife wanted to say something about the matter to me, but she was interrupted by that explosion."

"Yeah... that's normal for the Shiba clan though. The explosions I mean." Rukia kicked her feet out. "He... they really aren't bad people."

The orange haired teen leaned back in his desk chair. He thought about doing more homework, but then lectured himself about going ahead and finishing the homework tomorrow. "Shouldn't you be going and staying in Karin and Yuzu's room Rukia?"

"Why?"

"Because sleeping in my closet is honestly creepy."

"Isn't a closet just another room?"

Ichigo sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "No, it isn't. I'd like to change in my own room."

"Why can't you?"

"'cause you might walk in on me." Ichigo remained silent for awhile before shaking his head. He scooped his pajamas up so he could change. Rukia was still on his bed when he got back to the room, but now she was reading a book. "What are you reading?" His answer came with her reading the book out loud. " _A Gothic horror romance. Another chuunibyou issue._ " Two brown eyes continued to stare at her as he sat down in his chair. "I'd like to be getting to bed."

"Oh. I guess I should get a night light for your closet." Rukia quickly got off the bed, and headed to the closet. The door slammed behind her.

The fifteen year old frowned. " _Seriously? She's acting like that place is her own room. Scratch that, she things the closet 'is' a room._ " He flopped down on the bed hoping he wouldn't need to wake up before his alarm went off. The sound of music caused his eyes to crack open, and he sat up with a groan as he rubbed his forehead. Looking over at the alarm he hit the button. He looked over at the closet wondering if Rukia was really in there. Letting out a sigh he got up, and headed downstairs.

Silence permitted the downstairs area, and Ichigo sat down on the couch. " _Why isn't anybody up yet?_ " A few minutes of further silence allowed him to think further, and something clicked. " _My alarm is set for waking up for school. I'm still waking up to early."_

Two brown eyes closed, and soon he could hear himself snoring as he dozed off in a sitting position that caused his head to hang backwards over the back of the couch. The smell of breakfast caused his eyes to blink open, and Ichigo sat up to see Yuzu bustling about attempting to make breakfast for everybody. He rubbed the back of his neck so the tight knot out of his neck. He opened his mouth to chase away the dryness in his throat.

He stood up, and stretched just in time for someone short with black hair to walk behind him. His head tilted to the side. "Ka..."

Rukia simply continued walking behind him to sit down at the table. A loud crash came from the kitchen, and the eldest Kurosaki headed in to see what happened to his younger sister with the lighter hair. He titled his head at the look of shock on Yuzu's face. "Ichi-nii..."

"What?"

"Did Rukia stay the night?"

Ichigo stared at the mess as his throat tightened up. "Well..."

"We're going to a play at the school today, and we figured it would be best to just start from here." Rukia's manner of speaking caused Ichigo to flinch.

" _Doesn't she have any idea how bad this looks?_ " The orange haired teen shook his head and headed to the table.

"I got that. I mean, where did you stay? You didn't stay in our room, so that means you stayed in..." Yuzu quickly paled.

"It's not what you think Yuzu." Ichigo wondered if the lighter haired twin would completely lose her composure.

"It's really not. I'm using Ichigo's closet as my room."

Yuzu's brown eyes blinked a couple of times as she took in what Rukia said. Her voice began to stammer as she continued to cook the morning meal for the family. A burnt smell caused Ichigo to flinch, and he almost knocked over his chair as he stood up. Heading into the kitchen he could see smoke coming off the food. Instinctively he took the pan from Yuzu, and attempted to do something about the mess by running it under the sink.

Soon more smoke billowed up, and Karin's voice pierced the smokiness. "Ichi-nii..."

"If it's about why Rukia's here, or where she stayed last night..."

"I honestly don't want to know. Why is Yuzu's cooking..." A deep sigh came from the darker haired twin. "Never mind. I can imagine why." Karin slid between Ichigo and the sink. "Let me take over, or you're going to make Yuzu cry."

"What do you mean I'm going to make Yuzu cry?" Ichigo pulled away, and leaned up against the counter. "I'm just trying to help."

"You're also making things worse. This isn't how you deal with burnt food. Even I know that, and I don't cook."

The orange haired teen let out a deep sigh, and headed to the table. He flopped down into the chair, and let his arms hang down. "Great... I've still not done anything wrong."

Rukia stood up. "Can I help with something?"

"You could help me set the table while Yuzu tries to fix breakfast." Karin picked up a bunch of plates, and began to set them down. "Are you going to see Toshiro today? Could you ask him if he would like to play soccer with me and my friends?"

"I don't know." Ichigo sat up straight as he ran a hand through his hair. "I actually don't have Toshiro's home phone number, so I'll have to wait for him to call. We are planning on going to the play at school tonight, so I might see him there."

"I want to go."

The fifteen year old male turned to look at his light haired sister with his brown eyes. "You... want to go?" Ichigo pushed his lips together. "I'm not sure if you'll like Shakespeare. I don't even know if they're doing Shakespeare as is, or if they're going to do an adaptive version. I simply know it's the class focus project a couple of our classmates worked on."

"I still want to go. You've been gone almost all week."

"Why not?" Rukia sat down after finishing putting the utensils down. "I'll pay for the tickets if that's the issue."

"No, that isn't the issue."

"We can invite dad." Yuzu piped up.

"No." Karin shook her head. "On the top of the fact he always embarrasses us, he's got issues with that person."

Ichigo took a deep breath. "You can go if you don't insist dad goes with us."

The orange haired teen flinched as a squeal of delight escaped Yuzu's mouth. Karin rolled her eyes. "Do I have to go?"

"If you go you might be able to ask Toshiro yourself if he would like to play soccer with you."


	29. Night on the Town

**Letters to Father  
** _ **Night on the Town**_

 _I look at a film and see the past  
Playing out in front of my eyes  
But I look at a play acted out  
And I see something happening now  
And yet I know it isn't real_

Ichigo stood down in the foyer waiting for his two sisters to come down the stairs. His mouth twisted in frustration. "What's taking them so long?"

"Don't you know it takes girl's awhile to get ready?"

"You didn't. Karin usually gets ready faster then me." A sigh of relief escaped the eldest Kurosaki sibling's mouth as he heard the sound of thundering footsteps on the stairs. He blinked a couple of times when he saw Karin looked pretty much like she usually did. The teen shook his head, before turning to open the door to step out. Ichigo shoved his hands into his pocket and hoped the twins wouldn't be bored out of their minds.

Something bumped into the orange haired teens back, and then wrapped around his arm. The touch caused the boy to look down at Yuzu to see her beaming up at him. Rukia followed close behind him while Karin's mouth twisted up as if something bothered her. " _I've tried getting both of them to read Shakespeare before, but both wouldn't touch the books. This is great, just great. I may owe them a special treat after the fact._ "

Ichigo felt his muscles tense up as Yuzu continued to cling onto him. " _Seriously... having ones kid sister hang on is so not cool. My reputation at the new school is only going to get worse, and worse. Not that I had a good relationship in the first place._ " The teen let out a deep sigh as they boarded the train, and Karin moved closer to him as well. A text came through on his phone causing the orange haired teen to frown. " _Toshiro doesn't know how to text._ "

He pulled out the phone, and blinked a couple of times before letting out a sound of annoyance at the message from Keigo. " _hang out pleze!"_

The orange haired teen quickly sent a message back. " _No._ "

" _y not,_ " came the text message back.

" _Going to play with sisters and classmate._ "

" _u become prep nerd_ "

Ichigo felt his eyebrow twitch before slamming his phone into his pocket. " _Perhaps it's a good thing Toshiro doesn't have a phone. He'd have to deal with idiot calls and text like I do._ "

Stepping off the train brought a calming gust of air, and Karin didn't stick as close. The way Yuzu clung to him honestly bothered him, but he couldn't put his finger on why beyond the fact his reputation was suffering even more. He also couldn't help but notice the wide eyed expression on Yuzu's face when she saw the campus. A glance at Karin made it clear she to was impressed with the campus as she made an attempt to hide her curiosity.

Rukia quickly guided them to where the theater was. "They'll also be opening up a new section for the gallery tonight after the play. Only a few people were able to get in earlier. Mostly the teachers."

"It's a school night Rukia, so I shouldn't keep my sisters out that late." The teen mentally berated himself. " _Shoot... should have thought of that as a reason why they couldn't get to go, but then I still wouldn't have heard the end of it from Yuzu._ " The teen sighed as Rukia started off to pay for their tickets, but stopped short at seeing a family head of white hair. Karin seemed to also notice, and started over to ask the male preteen to play soccer, but Ichigo quickly held up his hand. " _Something's wrong. He's worried about something._ "

The orange haired teen quickly steppe over to the preteen. "Toshiro, are you all right?" The youth in question didn't respond very quickly to what Ichigo said, and simply stared off into space. Eventually though he noticed, and looked up only for the color to leave his face upon seeing Karin and Yuzu. The teen pushed his lips together in frustration. "Are you all right Toshiro?"

"I..."

Ichigo's lips pushed together as he watched two bright teal eyes look down at the ground. He turned his head to his younger siblings. "Hey... why don't you two go with Rukia to get the tickets."

"But..." Yuzu's mouth twisted up into a pout in hopes she wouldn't be sent away, but Karin quickly grabbed her arm to pull her away.

The fifteen year old returned his attention back to Toshiro. "So... what is the matter?"

"The matter? I lost my..." Two bright teal eyes looked up, and then back down. "I lost my class focus project for this month."

"Did you go back to where you thought you left the project?"

Toshiro shook his head. "No... they. The covers I made for the last focus project are hanging up in the gallery."

Ichigo watched as the preteen continued to worry his lip, and he quickly moved to sit down next to the boy. "You weren't expecting that?"

A white head shook as the worrying of the lip continued. "No. I'm not good, not like the others."

The teen looked up at the ceiling. "Maybe your pieces are in the gallery because they would be good for your age group had you been in the grade."

A sigh of relief escaped Toshiro's lips causing Ichigo to look back down at the preteen. "You seem to be more relaxed."

"Relaxed?" The preteen swallowed. "I guess. There is still the fact my assignment is missing, and the fact... your sisters."

"They asked to come." Ichigo tilted his head. "If you don't speak to them they may think you don't like them."

"No... I..." The white haired preteen's cheeks reddened slightly.

"I know. You struggle in regards to speaking with people unless you've got to, and you've got no reason to speak with them. Well... that is..." The orange haired teen took a deep breath. "I thought Karin should ask you, but I have the feeling you'd choke up or something, and it would be difficult for you to talk to her. She wants to know if you'll come around some time to play soccer with her, and her friends."

Ichigo watched as Toshiro's bright teal eyes widened in surprise, and then the boy began to stammer. The boy finally took a deep breath. "I don't think I can't."

A familiar voice spoke up from near by. "What do you mean you think you can't? I've told you many times Toshiro-kun that you can put your mind to anything that you want to. What is it you don't think you can do?"


	30. The Play's the Thing

**Letters to Father  
** _ **The Play's the Thing**_

 _Rain... the rain comes down  
_ _Healing my mind and soul  
It's because of one person  
That I've come to feel whole_

"What do you mean you think you can't? I've told you many times Toshiro-kun that you can put your mind to anything that you want to. What is it you don't think you can do?" Ichigo looked up to see Kaien standing there in front of him with his wife Miyako. The orange haired teen relaxed for a bit upon seeing the two despite the known animosity between his father and Kaien. His eyes caught sight of a dark haired female standing next to Kaien with the same aqua colored eyes, and instinctively he flinched.

"Shiba sensei's eyes with Karin's perpetual gaze when I've done something wrong? That..." Two eyes blinked a couple of times when he realized something. "Yesterday Shiba sensei asked if I were more like dad or him. There could only be one reason why these things add up like they do, but..." The teen looked at Miyako. "I'll need her to confirm my suspicions. I wonder if she wanted to tell me they're family. I can completely imagine my dad doing something to upset the main branch family and getting banished. That's just so like him."

Kaien didn't get a response from Toshiro, and leaned forwards so that one of his big hands grabbed the top of the preteen's head so his fingers tangled up with Toshiro's hair. The man's eyes narrowed and twisted up his mouth so that he looked like a stern adult. "Did you hear anything I said kiddo? I..."

Ichigo flinched as Kaien's facial features suddenly contorted as if he were in pain, and then he let go of Toshiro's head to fall down to the ground letting out a groan. The teacher reached his hands back to grab his bottom, and the orange haired teen felt his eye twitch as he saw Karin standing behind the man with her leg obviously extended out into one of her soccer kicks. His mouth also twitched realizing his darker haired sister had just kicked the man in the rear. "Do you really hate him that much?"

Karin's foot lowered as Kaien blinked back tears indicating the girl managed to kick him rather well. Miyako stared down at her husband and the dark haired preteen, while Rukia and Yuzu looked on with horrified expressions. Out of the corner of his eye Ichigo could tell that the dark haired woman who came with Kaien was obviously amused by what happened despite the fact Ichigo was not. The fifteen year old male opened his mouth to lecture his sister only to find her finger pointing at Kaien.

"Stop picking on Toshiro you bully! You're an adult, so you should really know better." The dark haired preteens made Kaien blink a couple of times as a smile slowly spread across his face. The man found himself bursting out laughing uncontrollably. Yuzu slid further behind Rukia while Karin's hands went to her hips. "It's not funny."

"Nii-san wasn't bullying Toshiro-kun though." The female with the aqua version of Karin's eyes spoke up as a soft laugh came from her lips. This reaction caused the dark haired preteen to startle, and her violet eyes drifted over to the female. "He was giving him the usual lecture about never saying one can't."

"I see..." Karin frowned. "I still don't like him."

The woman's laugh sped up. "You don't... a kid actually doesn't like nii-san?"

"He was arguing with our dad."

Ichigo watched as Shiba sensei's sister stopped laughing as if she were pondering something. Kaien stood up with a groan. "So, Toshiro, what is it you think you can't do?"

Two bright teal eyes widened, and then darted over to look at Karin as the boy's mouth suddenly twisted down. The same eyes darted away causing Shiba sensei to look back at the dark haired preteen. "Something to do with Karin-chan? The way she acted right now I can't imagine she tried bullying you, so there is something else bothering you."

Toshiro's mouth opened, and then quickly snapped shut as the preteen shook his head. Kaien leaned in close so the boy could whisper into his ear, and a sigh of relief was heard as the boy grabbed onto the shoulder of Kaien's clothing. The man blinked a couple of times, and then his mouth cracked into a smile as he reached out to ruffle Toshiro's hair. "I don't think that's a problem."

"But..."

Kaien looked back at Karin and mouthed the words thank you causing two violet eyes to widen in confusion. Toshiro glanced away as the man turned back to giving the boy his attention. Miyako spoke then and Ichigo noticed the difference in the way the Shiba sensei spoke compared to the rest of the family. "What did Toshiro-kun tell you that made you so happy?"

The man looked back at his wife. "Karin wanted to know if Toshiro would like to come play soccer with her friends. I think it's a good idea."

Ichigo watched as his sister began to fidget under the gaze of the two Shiba females, and his brown eyes blinked a couple of times. "Usually Karin's the one intimidating other females."

Yuzu peeked out from behind Rukia. "You can also come by anytime."

The orange haired teen turned his head in time to see Toshiro's head darted up at the comment. Miyako let out a sigh. "I'm so glad I get to finally meet you two girls. We'll be heading in to find our seats."

Kaien stood up and followed after his wife while the female who came with them looked between the three siblings. "My name's Shiba Kukaku. Nice meeting you guys as well."

Kukaku held up her hand so that Karin could high five her hand, and at first Karin hesitated from surprise. Eventually though her hand made contact. When all three were gone Ichigo finally let out a sigh of relief only to flinch as Yuzu hurried over to cling to the arm on the opposite side from Toshiro. Ichigo could see out of the corner of her eye the young white haired preteen sliding away. A young female voice called out Toshiro's name, and the boy looked up.

Momo came hurrying over followed by two adult men. Ichigo felt the corners of his mouth twist up upon seeing the familiar silver haired man. He didn't recognize the other person. The brown haired fifteen year old hurtled over without a care in the world, and then stopped near the small group. The color left her face indicating something was bothering her.

"Chances are she still doesn't like me." Ichigo glanced away, and up at the ceiling. "What's the matter?"

"Um..." Momo pointed at Yuzu who was still clinging to his arm. "Are you... you really..."

"Am I really what?"

"A... pedo..." The girl's mouth clamped shut as she quickly swallowed.

"Oi." Ichigo felt his mouth twist up while Yuzu blinked at the girl. Ichimaru sensei's face dropped the fake smile at Momo's comment.

Karin glared at the brown haired teen. "Seriously. Lay off Ichi-nii. He may look like some punk because of his natural hair color, but he's the best big brother anybody could ask for."

"He... you really are an older brother." Momo carefully looked at Karin and Yuzu as her confusion grew.

Yuzu stared at her. "Ichi-nii... whose this girl?"

"I think she's Toshiro's nutty older sister."

Ichigo wanted to laugh at Karin's statement as the darker haired twin glared at the brown haired female, but felt this wasn't the best reaction. "That describes her." He glanced over at Toshiro to see the boy actually liked what Karin had said. The way the corners of his mouth twisted up ever so slightly was even more amusing.

Momo of course didn't find the comment amusing. "I'm not nutty."

"You were giving Ichi-nii hassle the other day when I wanted to know if Toshiro would like to come and play soccer with my friends and me."

The girl's cheeks puffed out, and then she looked away. "I did not."

The orange haired teen let out a sigh. "If you've got the tickets Rukia we'd better head in."


	31. Stepping Out

**Letters to Father  
** _ **Stepping Out**_

 _Fingers reach up to the clouds  
Soft, fluffy, safe and sound  
Complete and utter bliss  
This feeling can't be eclipsed_

" _If you ever have problems understanding your feelings then write these feelings down in a journal._ "

The amount of feelings Toshiro felt Sunday night were honestly overwhelming, and he found he couldn't describe how the felt in any verbal manner. His lips pushed together as he tried to figure out what he was feeling, and his temples pounded. Emotionally he felt overwhelmed, and this in turn left him physically drained by the time he finally left with Aizen sensei and Momo. It wasn't until they found some of the dinner places closed that Toshiro realized how late it was, and he found himself barely able to eat.

He dozed off for most of the train ride, and found himself more focused. What Ukitake always told him kept echoing at the back of his mind, but another thought crossed his mind. " _Ukitake is always asking me to look at my journal every couple of weeks."_ The solution which came to mine was not to write in the journal, but then he realized Ukitake might suspect something if nothing was ever written in the journal. " _That happened before. Honestly don't get the point._ "

Toshiro sat down at his desk, and let his chin rest on the edge. "How can someone feel all these contradictory feelings at once."

A knock came at his door, and his granny came in smiling at him. "I threw away the leftovers from lunch as they're not good anymore, but put the ones from your dinner into the fridge."

The white haired preteen picked his head up off the desk top. "Something wrong granny."

"I just feel... don't worry your little head over such manners. Be a child as long as you possibly can, and enjoy life as much as possible. You should probably get to bed so your well rested for school in the morning."

Toshiro said something in the affirmative to the old woman, and then got up to flop into his bed. He woke up to the smell of granny's cooking, and quickly dressed. Momo either hadn't woken up yet, or she had already left so she could work at the schools studio. He never asked as he felt it was no more business then what he did was hers. Arriving at school he found himself bumping into Ichigo, and a smile spreading across his face.

"Hi Toshiro, I'll see you in class." Ichigo obviously saw the smile leave his face. "I'm getting my school uniform today, so I no longer have to wear my old uniform."

"Oh..." The preteen glanced away as he pressed his lips together. He walked to class and found the room empty. His bright teal eyes blinked a couple of times. " _Why do I feel this way? I always preferred to be by myself._ " A thought quickly crossed his mind as to why. " _I like being around Kurosaki._ "

The white haired youth sat down at his desk and began to arrange things on top of his desk, and he slipped his books into the small space underneath. His hand brushed up against something causing a frown to spread across his face. His small thin hand reached in, and pulled out the folder for his class focus project. His bright teal eyes blinked a couple of times as he stared at the folder, and he then opened the folder up. On top was his two letters meaning someone took the time to read what he wrote.

The ten year old let out a sigh of frustration, and picked up the pieces of paper to crumple them. He stopped short upon seeing the third sheet of paper, and instead placed the sheets behind the stack. He took a deep breath as he began to read what was written on the paper.

 _Dear Toshiro,_

 _I'm not surprised with how your first letter started off so formally. I'm glad you were able to figure out it was to formal. I am unable to tell you who I am, or who your mother is, and I can't explain the reason why you're being raised by you're granny. I can tell you that your mother did indeed want you very much, but something happened that I can't tell you about. I can't say I don't want you either, but I can say I wouldn't be a very good father to you._

 _Sincerely,  
Your absentee father_

Two teal eyes blinked a couple of times at the sight of the letter. "I don't..." The small preteen swallowed. " _I don't understand. I don't have parents. I mean, every child has parents, but I don't have them anymore. This letter though means..._ " Toshiro leaned back letting out a sigh. " _It means I have a parent. Since they were able to leave the letter in my desk it means my parent is somebody in school._ "

Toshiro at first looked at the ceiling, and then back down at the paper as his mouth pushed together. He read the letter over a couple of times and almost finished the third time when Ichigo's voice caused him to jump. "Did you find your project Toshiro? If you need some help finding it I am free after school."

"No. I mean, I did find it, so I don't need your help finding said project."

"I'm glad. Are we going to meet up to study again today?"

"I've got practice with Madarame on the afternoons of Monday, and Wednesday mornings. I think he wants to up my schedule as well."

"Ah... tell me tomorrow then when a good time to meet up again."

The white haired preteen nodded his head again as he put the letter he'd received at the back of the stack, and began to write a letter in reply.

 _Dear absentee father,_

 _I don't understand why you can't tell me who you are, or what happened to my ka-chan. I don't know how to feel about you writing me out of the blue like this. If I really think about this, this could be a very cruel joke. I don't know if I can trust you, or if you're who you really say you are._

Toshiro paused as he looked at the last words. " _I really don't know if this person is telling me the truth, or playing a cruel joke. There has to be a way for him to prove who he is._ " The preteen looked out at the window, and then back at Ichigo. Something crossed his mind as he looked at the orange haired boy.

 _Kurosaki Ichigo says I should have a phone for emergencies. I don't wish to ask granny for a phone because I don't want to be a burden to her, but I think he has a point. Thus I'm asking for a cellphone. I don't want you to leave it in the desk because anybody can leave it there, but instead I want you to get me the phone through granny as you must trust her to have left me in her care. In addition I want something about the phone to match my eye color. If you really are my parent then you would know the strange color of eyes I have._

 _I feel really bad asking even you for this, but for some reason I feel this can prove to me who you are. If you need to, you can take the time to get the phone. I may not know how much they cost, but I do know they're not cheep. So I'm also going to appologize for making such a request._

 _Sincerely,  
Your distrustful son_

Toshiro let out a sigh of relief as he read the letter, and he stuck the papers back into his desk where he hoped the person could find them.


	32. Flying Away

**Letters to Father  
** _ **Flying Away**_

 _Time flies fast on pigs wings  
Life passes one quickly by  
The seconds away flings_

" _I've only known him for a short period of time, so how can I know if he's acting in a weird manner._ " Ichigo pushed the subject to the back of his mind, and wondered if she should join kendo so he could spend more time with the kid like Shiba and Ukitake sensei wanted. " _Nah. The kid gets private lessons, so I wouldn't even have the same schedule._ " He brushed aside the way Toshiro acted that morning and simply prepped his own desk for class. " _I guess I go straight home after school today. Yuzu's going to want to see the stupid uniform. How annoying._ "

A hand though grabbed the back of his uniform as he attempted to leave. He turned his head to see Shiba sensei looking at him, and he took a deep breath. "What?"

"I wanted to talk to you about your essay, remember?"

Ichigo glanced away thinking the whole business was a hassle. "I already apologized for only spending a day on the essay."

"No... why don't you come to the teacher's office to talk." The man let go of the back of Ichigo's uniform before motioning for the teen to follow. Rather reluctantly the fifteen year old complied. They arrived at the teachers desks and Ichigo pulled up a chair to sit down. Shiba sensei fumbled around in his bag before setting the essay down. "You really think what I wanted to talk to you about was the fact you only spent a day on your project."

The fifteen year old reached up to rub the back of his head. "What else could it be? My essay wasn't that great."

"I was impressed."

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not." Ichigo watched as the teacher looked up at him and stared. "Also, shouldn't the home room teacher be grading my project?"

"Ichimaru?" Shiba sensei sat back in his chair. "The class focus projects are divided up based on the subject the students picked and what the teacher specializes in. I'm an English teacher so I look over the English project. "I liked the subject matter you choose, and the depth you went into your topic. I think the only thing I have nitpick about is the length of the paper."

"I only had one day to work on the paper."

"What kind of grade do you think you should get?"

"I think I should get a C grade wise. While it is true that I didn't have as much time as the other students the project is only C material."

"I'll take that into consideration when I present this to the other teachers, though I would consider giving you an A."

"Why? If it's because of whatever relationship you have to my dad then don't."

"Technically you weren't expected to turn in a project for the first focus project, but this is also going to throw off your grade for the semester."

"It isn't as if I plan on getting A's in class." Ichigo watched as the man stared at him in disbelief. "What?"

"Why? I know you're not stupid."

"How would you know?"

The man let out a sigh before shaking his head. "Because I know. I can't really go into that reason without betraying I... your fathers trust."

"Whatever." Ichigo let his head hang back over the back of the chair. "I know you didn't team me up with Toshiro in order to get me caught up, and before you ask how I know that I'll flat out tell you I'm well aware of his social issues, and he's caught onto the fact as well. You also didn't answer my question about Toshiro, and why you're so close to him."

"Ask Miyako when you see her Wednesday as it's not really something I like talking about."

"What do you mean see her Wednesday?" The fifteen year old sat straight up as Shiba sensei passed him an envelope. He opened up the envelope to find a neatly written invitation. Two brown eyes darted up to look at the man. "You know about this, but how do you feel about it."

"Miyako has more freedom in what she can or can't say to you."

Ichigo pushed his lips together as he tapped the desk wondering what to say. He thought carefully about his suspicions regarding Isshin's possible family ties with the Shiba clan, but couldn't think of a way to word what he wanted to say. "One second you act like my dad's wrong you, and then the next you act like you're the one who should feel guilty."

"We each have the lives the other should have had."

The orange haired teen felt a shudder run down his spine. " _Don't tell me they fought over who would get to marry Miyako. Not that I'm actually surprised as she is rather pretty, but dad was... is head over heals in love with mom._ " The teen shook his head as the tried putting the puzzle pieces together, but a sudden memory cropped up. "By the way, there was somebody following Toshiro and me this last week. Rukia thought the person might be another assigned by this... this chappy brigade to watch Toshiro. And could you fill me in on what this chappy brigade's for."

"I still need to speak to her about staying in your room." Shiba sensei sounded frustrated. "Can you describe the person?"

"This person had silver hair, and is likely male."

The teacher let out a sigh. "I know what's going on, and you don't need to worry about it."

"Worry? It feels like Toshiro's bein stalked. I shouldn't worry."

"No, but I will have a word with the person. They..." The man let out a sigh. "How well you would interact with Toshiro is an issue, but it's rather obvious the kid's taken a shine to you."


	33. Letters Going Home

**Letters to Father  
** _ **Letters Going Home**_

 _I get a feeling of excitement  
When I see the name father  
I feel an empty part fill  
And yet I feel so much farther_

A certain preteen found himself on edge waiting for some kind of response to the letter he wrote to the man claiming to be his father.

Class went by with a breeze as did the kendo practice that afternoon. Ikakku didn't want him to increase his practice time, but did ask if he'd like to start coming to some of the regularly trained practice sessions. The man asked him this question many other times, but now that he knew what the man wanted he found himself relaxed until the man mentioned coming up with a better schedule to work with Ikakku and Kaien-dono on his athletics activities, and the schedule would be prepared by the next week.

He went straight home afterwords, and sat down while his grandmother brought some tea over. For a minute he wanted to ask the old woman about who his father and mother were, but he found himself wanting _that_ person to tell hm. He paid Momo no mind when she came home, and her constant gabbing about whatever it was she choose to talk about. He arrived at school extra early, and headed straight to his desk to grab the folder. On the top was a new letter.

 _Dear Toshiro,_

 _I don't know whether to trust Kurosaki Ichigo or not, but he is right about you needing a cellphone for emergencies. Don't worry about asking your granny for things you need, as she knows how to get in touch with of me if she needs to. I'll see what I can do about getting a cellphone that somehow matches you eye color. You have a very unique eye color which may be hard to match. I should have it to your granny in a day or two, and at most a week._

 _I really can't explain things to you about what happened to your ka-chan, but I can tell you she was really excited you were her baby. I'd love for you to see her, but that's really not possible. I know this sounds like a cruel joke, but there are reasons why adults do the things they do. Know that you're well loved, and that's what matters most._

 _Sincerely,  
Your father knows best_

Toshiro frowned at the letter, and then glanced up to make sure no one was in the room as he read the letter. He carefully slipped the letter behind the stack of papers so he could start writing his reply again.

 _Dear father doesn't know squat,_

 _I don't know why adults think we need things hidden from us. You're not rally protecting us from anything. I've got a few more questions which you don't need to worry about answering. From what I understand parents are supposed to give advice, so I'm going to ask for advice._

 _First – Madarame and Kaien-dono are planning on changing my athletic schedule. I would like to be able to still study with Ichigo at Kaien-dono's place. How should I go about asking? I don't even know what I need. If you are my father then you should know what I need. Second – Kurosaki's sister Karin asked me to come and play soccer with her, and her friends. I don't want to go because – to be honest it sounds like a trap. She seems nice, but I don't know whether I should trust her._

 _I do trust Kurosaki Ichigo though. He's like an older brother, and treats me like a sibling. Hinamori doesn't do that anymore. I have to admit I'm bothered by the fact she doesn't treat me like a sibling anymore. Yes, she treats me like a baby, but she doesn't treat me like a person. Granny does though. I don't know how to explain that._

 _Sincerely,  
Toshiro – seriously confused_

The preteen closed the folder and looked around hoping no one would see the paper. He let out a sigh as he slid the folder in his desk hoping that nobody but the person he wanted to would find the paper. He sat back to see Ichigo was looking at him. "Something the matter?"

"I was honestly going to ask the same thing, but whatever."

"I don't know when we'll be able to study again. They're planning on changing up my after school activitiy schedule."

"Oh... are you free this afternoon?"

"Yeah, but I haven't let anyone at the Shiba household know I'd be coming over. I'm free to come over, and I don't need to call, but..." Toshiro paused.

"I get it. I've not got the same invite. Perhaps we should do something else."

Rukia suddenly bounced over and leaned over Ichigo's desk. "There is a movie going on after class that I want to see."

The white haired preteen blinked a couple of times as Ichigo began to lose it with Rukia. "Who asked you if you wanted to come?"

"I'm assigned to you by the chappy brigade so I'd be going anyways."

"That doesn't mean you get to pick what we do. Toshiro should be able to pick what we do." Ichigo turned his head to look at the preteen. "Do you know what this chappy brigade business is? It sounds like some kind of chuunibyou club."

"Know?" Toshiro's bright teal eyes blinked a couple of times. " _Yeah... I know, but I'm not allowed to say._ " The preteens mouth opened up. "What does _chuunibyou_ mean?"

Ichigo blinked a couple of times while Rukia leaned farther over. "You don't need to know what that means."

The orange haired teen shook his head as he pushed Rukia off his desk. "It pretty much means delusional middle school student who never grew up."

"That sounds more like Hinamori then Kuchiki." Toshiro leaned back in his desk chair.

"What sounds more like me?"

Toshiro flinched at the same time as his two other classmates. Ichigo waved his hands at the girl. "Nothing, nothing. None of us called you a _chuunibyou_."

Two bright teal eyes widened as he looked at his foster sister. " _Remember that Kurosaki isn't a very good liar._ "

Rukia stood up and rolled her thin paper textbook, and quickly slapped Ichigo on the back of the head causing the orange haired teen to let out a yelp. He turned his head to look at her. "What was that for?"

"Why are you guys calling me a chuunibyou! That's so..."

"I think I misunderstood what Kurosaki meant." The preteen swallowed. "He said something about imagination."

Momo blinked a couple of times and shook her head. "No, that's not right Shiro-chan. It's delusional. Even I know that."

Toshiro let out a sigh of relief as his foster sister took her seat.


	34. Normality of Life

**Letters to Father  
** _ **Normality of Life**_

 _What does it mean to be normal?  
To live and act like others do?  
I wonder why I don't understand  
Why the others act differently  
Why life has all of these rules  
I try my hardest to fit in  
But I doubt I ever will_

"When are we going to meet up for tutoring again?" The orange haired teen found lunch time in the class room was the best time to speak with the young preteen as Mom went down to the cafeteria with her friends. Rukia of course came back to the classroom once she purchased her food, but she didn't seem the type to go around gossiping to other people.

"Tutoring? Tomorrow?" Toshiro's bright teal eyes brightened with excitement.

Ichigo took a deep breath. "I've got a meeting with somebody after school tomorrow. What about club activities? Don't you have any?"

"Do I have any? Not really. Madarame and Shiba are likely going to try to change my schedule so I'm more active with the rest of the club members though."

"Isn't that a good thing?" The orange haired teen watched as Toshiro's facial features fell.

"A good thing?" The younger student shook his head. "No. I don't ever socialize with other people. I don't..." Ichigo watched Toshiro's small hand grip the edge of his desk. "Is that the real reason we're doing this tutoring? I mean, you obviously don't need it." The preteen looked away, and worried his mouth for a short period of silence, and then spoke up again. "I don't like it."

"You don't like hanging out with me?"

"No. I don't like the fact they're forcing me out of my comfort zone. Why do they have to do that?" The discomfort Toshiro felt was enough for the color in his face to drain.

"Have we discussed the clubs you're going to join Ichigo?" Rukia spoke through a bite of her Chappy bun.

"No. We haven't discussed what clubs I'm doing. I haven't gotten started on my project either like I wanted. Karin and Yuzu are busy, and I'm not sure how to explain the project to my father. He's... there are issues." Ichigo leaned back in his desk chair and folded his arms behind his head. " _I can't tell them I'm not wanting to talk to my dad because I know he's hiding things from me._ " The orange haired teen let out a sigh. "We haven't finished discussing the fact Toshiro's not happy with the teachers making him, no, wanting him to socialize with other people."

Toshiro took a deep breath. "I don't understand."

"It's very hard to get through life without having social contacts with people Toshiro." Ichigo leaned forward. "Can you also say you're happy about not having any strong relationships with people?" The teen watched as Toshiro's eyes drifted down to his desk as if he were trying to hide something. "Something the matter?"

Toshiro's head darted up to look at the orange haired teen. "I actually like the relationships I have managed to form. It used to be just granny, Hinamori and me."

"I see." Ichigo hoped nothing on his face revealed the fact he still didn't understand the situation. His fingers began to drum on the desk while he stared down at his now empty bento box. "You don't have any regrets?"

The young preteen looked away, and Rukia stood up and leaned over her desk. "How about karaoke? Have you ever been to karaoke?"

Ichigo flinched. "Karaoke? Shouldn't Toshiro be deciding? I mean, the point of these tutoring sessions is..." The orange haired teen looked around to see if anyone was listening. "The point of these tutoring sessions is to teach Toshiro about social interaction. He should pick what he wants to try next." A silence fell between the three, and Ichigo turned his head to look at the small white haired youth. "Toshiro... I didn't say anything wrong did I?"

The preteen didn't say anything at first, but then he spoke in a rather low voice. "I think... I think I'd like... never mind."

"Come on."

"I don't get any of this, so it's just better for you to decide."

"I think you should accept Karin's invite to play soccer." Ichigo watched as Toshiro's head darted up, and the boy's teal eyes widened in disbelief. "I'm serious Toshiro You need to bridge out a bit."

"Bridge out. I don't..."

"I mean the age range of those you socialize with. Karin seems to like you."

"I..." The preteen looked at his desk. "How can you even tell?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Rukia watched the preteen, and then turned her head to look at Ichigo.

"I know because she's my sister. You know when your sister likes people right?"

"She likes everybody?"

Ichigo held back a laugh. "Well, she certainly doesn't like me."

"I'll think about it." Toshiro pulled something out of his desk, and began to write something down.

The orange haired teen thought about looking over Toshiro's shoulder as something bothered him, but he honestly found himself pushing the thought to the back of his mind, but the worry about a certain silver haired man following the white haired youth bothered him. Everything seemed to go fine at that point, and he headed home to see his siblings. His two sisters were working on their school work, and Isshin was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you guys going to help me with my project?"

"Our teacher thought about it, and she said yes." Karin's head darted up to look her brother in the eye. "Any word from Toshiro about coming to play soccer with my friends and I?"

"Nothing. Sorry Karin."

Yuzu let out a sigh. "We can tell mother anything?"

"I guess so." Ichigo sat down to work on his own school work. His father eventually came in, and he felt it was time to talk to the old man about his project. He opened his mouth to say something, but found himself interrupted.

"Ichi-nii's school project involves writing letters to mother."

"It does?"

Ichigo felt a nasty guilty feeling come on upon seeing the look on his father's face. The look was similar to the look on Shiba Kaien's face when they spoke the day before. " _Why should I feel guilty about bringing up mom?_ " Another feeling though forced itself forward. " _He blames me for her death. I mean, she wouldn't have died if she weren't saving me."_ Ichigo glanced away. "Is that a problem."

"No." Isshin's tone of voice said otherwise.

Karin poked at the food Yuzu set in front of her. "Sounds otherwise. Ichi-nii... have Toshiro come over this weekend will you. Yuzu won't do anything weird this time. Right?"

The lighter haired twin blinked a couple of times. "Oh, yes. I won't make Toshiro-kun feel uncomfortable."

Isshin blinked a couple of times before taking a drink of his coffee. "I'm not sure what is going on anymore."

Ichigo opened his mouth to ask about the situation with the Shiba family, but his mouth clamped shut. " _I'll talk to Miyako-dono tomorrow. Hopefully Yuzu won't bug me about going over there anytime soon._ "


	35. Knowing, Not Knowing

**Letters to Father  
** _ **Knowing, Not Knowing**_

 _I don't want them to know  
I honestly don't know why  
Why do they need to know  
I know it's because they care  
But I'm afraid of what they think  
I don't want to be rejected  
In this manner I'm accepted_

Toshiro knew Ichigo was wary about the way he was acting when it came to what he was writing during lunch. " _I don't know how to hide things from people_ _though. I'm not even sure if this will make for a good project either._ " His eyes darted back to the letter in his folder, and the words ' _I really can't explain things to you about what happened to your ka-chan_ ' stood out. " _What did happen to her? Why's he not in my life, but willing to write these letters._ "

For the second time that day he wrote another letter to the man.

 _Dear father doesn't know squat,_

 _I'm going to say your behavior confuses me. Why not be in my life, but write these letters? Why now? Did you know I'm tutoring Kurosaki? I'm actually not really tutoring him, and instead this is supposed to be I guess what you would call socialization for my benefit. I know I said in the previous letter that I don't want any answers about ka-chan, but to be honest I really do want answers. I kind of want to know what you look like, and if I look like you. I want to know who I'm like._

 _On the second thing I asked about in the last latter. Kurosaki brought up the idea of me playing a game with his sister again. I've only played soccer with the soccer team, and I never liked that. The other players give me weird looks, and playing with them isn't a challenge. Should I be saying it's not fun instead? I don't enjoy soccer. Actually, I mean I don't like playing on the team. I do enjoy playing with Shiba Kaien. He says that's because I'm having fun, but he's also a challenge to work with._

 _Is it all right that I spend time with Shiba Kaien. I know you're my real father, but he's the..._

 _I honestly think he's what a..._

Toshiro looked at the two sentences he ended shortly, and finally scribbled down.

 _Scratch that. I don't see why I should tell you anything about how I feel. He's a great mentor, and that's all you need to know._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Toshiro – someone whose not sure if he should call you father_

The letter of course went back into his desk, and the white haired youth tried not looking suspicious in front of Ichigo. The orange teen didn't ask anything about the way he was acting, and Toshiro found himself relaxing. He also found himself anxious about the letter he would get the next day. The letter was right on top where he expected it to be, and he glanced up to make sure nobody was watching. He shook his head. " _Why would I be worried if Kurosaki doesn't like this. This is my father we're talking about. This is important._

 _Dear Toshiro,_

 _I'm not sure where to start with my response to your letter. I can say it's best I'm not in your life. You could say I've got problems, and I don't want those problems to have a negative effect on you. I don't mind the fact you think of Shiba Kaien as a father figure either. I particularly don't mind as I'm not able to be in your life._

 _I honestly don't know about this Kurosaki Ichigo person though. I appreciate that you trust him as much as you do, and I know how hard it is for you to trust somebody. I guess you could say I'm the same way. It's hard for me to trust people, but I do trust Kaien. Since he's the one who set you and Kurosaki Ichigo up for this tutorial session then I'll trust him on this one._

 _In fact, ask Kaien about playing soccer with Kurosaki's sister. He knows your abilities regarding soccer better then anybody, so he'll be able to figure that out. I'd already discussed your curriculum with Kaien and Madarame, and I was in agreement with them. I will though try to bring up your concerns the next time I talk to either one of them._

 _I'd love to also tell you what parts of you are like your mother, and which ones are like me. I think though that would tell you who I am, and its not time yet for you to know. I think you would know who I am because you are that smart of a child._

 _Sincerely,  
Your estranged father_

 _P.S. Expect to receive something from your granny tomorrow._

Toshiro's mouth twisted up into a frown as he looked down at the piece of paper. " _Nothing. I got absolutely nothing from that. He's avoiding mentioning anything about himself or mother. He's avoiding everything. That's not fair. I'm not stupid._ "

The white haired preteen shook his head, and began to write his reply down.

 _Dear majorly estranged father,_

 _I really don't like you right now. I wrote to you asking for advice, and I didn't get any. This is far from what I hoped it would be. I kind of feel like I might as well just write to myself. I'm not such a little kid that I can't be told the truth. You should know that. Obviously you go to the school, and obviously you know where I sit in class. You also know my teachers, and are aware of my class schedule. How much do you know about me? Isn't there something you can give me?_

 _Sincerely,  
Your angry son who doesn't want_

 _P.S. I said you're my real father in the last letter, but I don't know whether or not to believe you._

Toshiro looked at the paper as he slapped the folder shut. His mouth pushed together, and he slid the folder into his desk. Ichigo's voice almost caused him to jump out of his seat. "Are you all right Toshiro?"

The preteen turned to look at his older classmate. "I'm fine. I was just... out of it, and you startled me."


	36. Shared Existence

**Letters to Father  
** _ **Shared Existence**_

 _The puzzle pieces of life  
Put them together  
To find out the truth  
Sometimes they don't fit  
Ones left with a bigger puzzle_

" _Something's up with Toshiro._ " Ichigo watched the young preteen carefully over the last few days, and he couldn't shake the idea that something was off. The orange haired teen kept pushing the thought to the back of his mind by thinking, " _I don't know him well enough._ " Another thought pierced his mind. " _He'd tell me if something was bothering him, wouldn't he?_ " The young man fought back the urge to sigh every time he thought this. " _No, he doesn't trust me enough. Not yet anyways._ "

Leaving school Wednesday to meet up with Miyako-dono left an empty feeling in Ichigo's stomach as he looked back at Toshiro. " _He's honestly looking forward to the next time we hang out, and I'm not telling him who I have a meeting with either._ " A quick glance at Rukia made him flinch. " _She's also likely going to follow me where ever I go, and she may take this meeting the wrong way. I'd explain to her, but I also get the feeling she won't even ask me. Add that to the check list of things people at my new school think of me._ "

A gusty wind blew past Ichigo as he left the school, and he found his lips pulling together as he shoved his hands into his pockets. " _It's late spring, early summer. Why is the weather like this?_ " The teen shook his head, and instead headed to the small cafe Miyako asked him to meet her at. He slipped in, and almost balked at the looks people gave him. " _They think I'm some punk come to beat up this shop's customers. Great... I can never make a good impression._ "

"Ichigo! Over here!"

Two brown eyes blinked at the sound of Miyako's voice. The Shiba female remained quite relaxed about the whole situation, and was even dressed in a rather nice manner compared to the way he dressed. " _The only saving grace is I'm wearing my school uniform. It's rather understandable why I didn't exactly dress up for this place._ "

The orange haired teen stepped over to the small table, and slipped in. The woman remained cheerful. "I'm really glad you took me up on my offer to meet."

"To be honest I'm not really comfortable with this situation. People may get the wrong idea." Ichigo felt his throat tighten as he swallowed. "I had to know. There are things I need to know."

Miyako's mouth twisted slightly into a frown. "You don't like this place?"

"No, it's not that I don't like this place." The teen removed his school bag from his shoulder. "I am rather serious about people getting the wrong idea."

The woman remained silent as she looked right at him, and then a soft laugh left her lips. "So you really are more like Kaien then Isshin. This is actually a favorite place of ours from our high school days. Kaien and I still frequent the place."

Ichigo felt a heat spread through his cheeks as he stared at the woman. " _Then there are people here who know she's married, and not just that. They know who she's married to. Seriously, not cool._ "

A waitress came over with glasses of water, and a pad to take their orders. The orange haired teen felt his body tense up as the woman stared at him. She then pointed the tip of her pencil at him. "Miyako, is this kiddo your son? He looks a lot like Kaien."

The teen felt his eyes widen, and his mouth open to say something. Nothing came out of his mouth, but the though was certainly there. " _I look like Kaien? Isshin's my father though._ "

Ichigo picked up the glass of water, and took a drink to calm his nerves. Miyako remained completely calm. "Could I get the usual order Kaien and I get?"

The waitress took off without asking more questions, but the orange haired teen couldn't shake what the waitress asked Miyako. The teen finally managed to choke out her words. "Why didn't you say something?"

"If I'd say yes it would have been a I lie. If I said no she would have known you were Isshin's son, and that would have raised questions."

"What _kind_ of questions?"

"That's rather hard to explain."

"What's hard to explain? My dad and sensei were friends when they were younger, and went to school with each other. For some strange reason sensei feels like he owes my dad something despite the fact sensei is the head of a noble family and he's not, and then there is what sensei said about the two of them living each others life."

The soft smile on Miyako's face feel as the waitress quickly brought back their orders. When the woman was gone she began speaking again. "That's rather complicated, but I am going to answer your questions about your connection to the Shiba clan."

Ichigo felt his lips push together. "That's not my only question. I'm a bit curious about Toshiro, and your guys connection with him."

The woman's face brightened up. "Toshiro? Well, that makes things easier I think, at least that part. I take it you've already guessed your father is... was... a part of the Shiba clan. You've likely also guessed the two grew up together as well as went to school with each other. Back then they were also quite inseparable."

"So it's rather weird that they're not getting along with each other?" The orange haired teen took a drink of the coffee, and his eyebrows rose up as the taste of his drink perked his interest.

"Not really. The Shiba clan is known for it's stubborn streak."

"So they've had spats in the past?" Ichigo leaned back allowing the drink to warm his hands. He could still feel a chill from when the wind blew outside.

"No. They're not having a spat. It's more like, well, something else." Miyako asked Ichigo how he liked his coffee and treat, and when he gave an affirmative answer she continued. "Kaien said something about how he and Isshin are living the life the other should have?"

"To be honest he sounded rather bitter about that."

"I wouldn't exactly blame my husband for being bitter considering the fact he was never supposed to be the head of the Shiba clan in the first place." The woman took a drink of her coffee.

"Wait... so the person who was supposed to be head of the Shiba clan was who? My dad?"

"With Isshin's personality I can understand how that would be surprising."

"Yeah, but him shirking his duties and leaving them for someone else isn't." Ichigo watched Miyako's smile leave. "What? Dad's not exactly been reliable, and that's why sensei's upset with him isn't it? Doesn't explain why dad's adamant about me addressing sensei the way he does."

Miyako took a deep breath. "It's not just the headship. When they were growing up there came to be certain things expected of each of them. Everyone knew Isshin would be the future head of the family as he was the eldest son of the family head. When the two entered high school though it became quite apparent that your father wouldn't ever settle down and marry, thus there would never be an heir from your father."

"Dad married though."

"Yes, but that was after..." The woman let out a deep sigh. "There are, were issues with your father marrying your mother. On top of this a good deal of the Shiba clan don't know your father's alive."

Ichigo leaned back as his mouth twisted up into a frown. "Great. Worse yet I'm honestly not surprised my dad pulled a stunt like that. I also really can't blame sensei for being mad at dad either."

"He's not mad at Isshin. Frustrated and upset, but Kaien could never be mad with your father."

"Isn't the Shiba clan better off though with sensei in charge? My dad's far from reliable, and as you said they didn't expect an heir from him in the first place."

"It's true nobody ever expected Isshin to have a kid unless you count a child out of wedlock. They always though expected Kaien and I to produce an heir instead." Miyako looked down at her drink.

The orange haired teen felt his chest thump. The woman's facial features revealed something greatly bothered her, but what she said also didn't make sense. "This doesn't make sense. Wouldn't a noble family not want an heir from a branch family? I mean, I don't really know all of the politics behind these noble families, but an heir is supposed to be the son of the family head."

"Under normal circumstances, yes." Miyako tried smiling. "This isn't the case when the branch family member in question is the identical twin brother of the current head."

Ichigo let his breath whistle through his teeth. "So you mean... wait. My dad and sensei don't look like each other." The teen shook his head. "I get the fact sensei cleaned up a lot for dad, but identical twins?"

"They used to look like each other." A smile finally broke across the woman's face. "Do you know what the first thing Kaien complained about when he got home from your place last week? He went on, and on about your father's unhealthy habit of smoking."

Two brown eyes blinked. "Dad's not smoked in a long time. Well, except for once a year at mom's grave." The teen took a deep breath. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Kaien's never smoked in his life. Well, he might have tried smoking a few times, but it drove him nuts." The woman laughed as Ichigo's eyes blinked a couple of times. "Smoking ages people."

"Well, I would say there is the fact dad's got a beard, but yeah... I guess that works." Ichigo looked down at his drink. "How can you..." The teen took a deep breath. "How can you be find with all of this? I mean, I get now why sen... your husband's practically flipping out. He's always stuck cleaning up dad's messes. "

Another laugh left Miyako's mouth. "It's true my husband's always straightened out things when your father caused trouble, but that's not why he's upset." The woman leaned back in a rather relaxed manner.

"Then why? Because..." Ichigo took a deep breath. "You guys don't have any kids despite the fact everyone thought you would."

"We've got Toshiro."

"It's not the same."

"My husband grew up as your father's shadow. As such he's fiercely loyal to Isshin. Your father has his reasons for keeping things from you, and as such Kaien is choosing to respect this. I on the other hand know there are things you need to know now rather then holding off, and I don't hold any loyalty to your father like my husband does."

"Why though are they angry at each other?"

"Isshin was mad at my husband the other day because you got dragged into a life Isshin left behind. My husband's upset..." A sigh escaped Miyako's mouth. "My husband's upset because Isshin has a knack for pushing the wrong button. Take for example Isshin insisting you call Kaien sensei instead of uncle. He thinks doing so is more respectful towards Kaien due to the way he walked out on the family, and he also holds the fact Kaien is a teacher in high regard. My husband though sees this as Isshin wanting to distance himself even more."

"They're idiots." Ichigo shook his head. "I'm guessing this is all I'm going to get on the subject matter?"

"Yes. This is what you need to know. Obviously you've figured out Kaien and I can't have children, which makes Isshin insisting you not call my husband uncle even harder." Miyako looked down at her drink. "Isshin though doesn't know we've not had any luck, nor is my husband willing to tell Isshin how he feels. Kaien always places Isshin first. He's just dead loyal like that."

"It's not right."

"No, it isn't." The woman visably worried her lip before taking a deep breath. "I need you to know you're free to come around. Your sisters to actually. It would actually do Kaien some good, and he'll likely blame himself less."

"Blame himself for what?"

"For letting Isshin get into the mess which led him to no longer be a part of the family. For not doing as good of job as he thinks Isshin would have done. For us not having kids of our own. None of that's his fault though."

Ichigo stared at the woman for a bit. "How is it dad's able to have kids and not Uncle Kaien? Aren't they identical twins?"

"I always told Kaien the problem likely lies with me, but he's someone who will blame himself before he blames anybody else. Thus he's going to ignore that fact even if I bring it up."

The orange haired teen swallowed. "Sorry Aunt Miyako. This subject is rather touchy."

"You can make up for it by bringing the twins around some time." The smile came back to the woman's face, but Ichigo wasn't sure she was actually happy.


	37. Phone Troubles

**Letters to Father  
** _ **?Phone Troubles**_

 _Anger to sorrows  
Things unexpected  
The roots of life  
Never grows  
The way wanted _

" _Expect to receive something from your granny tomorrow._ "

The silver-haired preteen honestly knew what to expect from his grandmother the following morning, and yet some kind of excitement welled in his chest, making the night rather restless. Toshiro set his alarm for an even earlier time in the morning. The ten-year-old found himself glad Momo didn't wake him like she did that weekend, and instead sat at the table waiting.

Granny took longer to wake, and at first gave him a funny look. A lilting laugh escaped her mouth. "Normally I'm able to get up earlier than you." The old woman moved to the table, carrying something small with her, hiding the item so that Toshiro couldn't see. A frown spread across her face. "Are you sure though you want to pursue this? I'm not Momo-chan, so my reasons for being worried are a bit different, little one."

Toshiro's eyes blinked a couple of times, his jaw dropping. "Granny, you know who my father is. Who…"

"Shiro-chan, your father and mother's story is rather sad. You though are the one, very beautiful and wonderful thing to have come from that. Sometimes, asking questions isn't the best idea." The old woman pushed the item forward. "He's not a bad person, though, you're father, and really wishes for your best intentions in mind."

The preteen opened up the small box, seeing the cell phone with the teal color matching his eyes. His small, bone thin hand reached out, grasping the item, noticing the piece of paper attached with the phone number for the phone. "That's why he agreed to this then?"

"Yes. I agree with him. You'll have to learn to use it, but I do trust you to handle the phone with care."

The silver-haired child held up his fingers. "The phone is, first of all, emergency contacts, and letting you know where I am rather than worrying you. Second, the phone is also for contacting my classmates for school purposes. I got that."

The old woman stood up, walking over slowly to touch his finger, pulling the third up. "Third, the phone is for making plans with your classmates for socialization purposes. It's time you start making friends."

"Friends…" Toshiro shook his head, setting the phone down onto the table, his mouth pushing together. "I really don't have any friends. It's really hard when nobody at school is my age. Kurosaki though…" Another door in the apartment opened. "… he's kind of like an older brother and treats me like he does his sisters, who are my age. I'd like to make friends with them, maybe, but don't know how."

"No." Momo's words made the silver-haired preteen flinch, his bright teal eyes darting up to look at her, his lips pushing together as Toshiro took in Momo's angry facial features. "I don't like Kurosaki."

"Well, I do." Granny stood up, preparing to start breakfast for the entire family.

Momo's eyes darted to the phone, her voice tightening. "Toshiro, where did you get that?"

The boy froze, his bright teal eyes looking right into Momo's his jaw setting firmly, his fingers reaching out to put the phone into his bag. The teal eyes looked down at the ground, the words refusing to come from Toshiro's mouth. The preteen attempted to look up at the young female teen but quickly found his mouth hanging open, remembering the way his foster sister acted when the young child brought up his parents, accusing him of digging into something which would only hurt him. Quickly, Toshiro tilted his head to look at granny, his eyes widening. The old woman frowned. "The phone? That came from someone looking out for Shiro-chan's well-being."

"Who, though? Also, why does Shiro-chan get a phone before me? He's younger than I am?"

"Shiro-chan asked for one, plus he's quite responsible. Shouldn't you be getting ready for school, dear, so you're not late?"

Momo's chocolate brown eyes blinked a couple of times, her mouth opening before she propelled her thin frame into the bathroom. Toshiro let out a sigh, grabbing a couple of pieces of toast in an attempt to avoid his foster sister, knowing full well Momo'd press the matter of the phone the next chance she got. He stepped quickly, taking his small body down the stairs to take the subway route to the school. The preteen slipped into the room, letting the morning quiet wash over him. Toshiro's bone thin hand reached into his book bag, pulling out the phone, his lips pushing together as he looked at the phone. He set the piece of paper with the phone number on the corner.

Letting out a sigh, putting the phone on the corner of the desk with the piece of paper, Toshiro getting out his notebooks, his lips pushing together, his bright teal eyes wide with excitement. The preteen opened up the phone, wondering what he needed to do next with the device, deciding to ask Kurosaki Ichigo when the teen arrived. Toshiro's mouth pressed together, hoping the orange-haired teen would get to school before his foster sister.

Instead, the young boy decided to write a new letter. A letter waited for him to read.

 _Dear Toshiro,_

 _First, I hope you got what I left with your granny. Second, I know that you're angry with me, but I have my reasons. That said, you are a smart kid, so I will confirm that I do have connections to the school. Please don't dig any further._

 _Sincereierly,  
You're concerned father_

The preteen looked at the letter, remembering how angry he felt the day before, wondering why he felt so angry at the man. His fingers tapped, remembering how granny said his father and mother's story was a sad one and scribbled down on the paper.

Dear father,

 _I'm not going to pry anymore into who you are, or mother. Don't be mad at granny, but she said something about yours and mother's story being sad. I don't understand things I should, but I think, no, I know that means I shouldn't pry into things. I don't know why. Perhaps you can explain? I am going to have Kurosaki help me figure out how to use the phone. Also, I'm still not sure about playing soccer with his sister. I'm not sure how I feel, but I know that I feel something._

 _Sincerely,  
Your thankful son_

Toshiro read over the letter a few times, jumping when someone called out his name. He turned to see Ichigo nearby, and reached down for his book bag, not noticing the frown on the teen's face. He pulled out the teal cell phone and stood up, walking over to the teen, holding it out. The preteen opened his mouth, only to find himself unable to speak. Other students came into the classroom.

Ichigo's eyes blinked a couple of times. "Oh, so you're not ignoring me. I see you're granny got you a cell phone."

"Sort of.." Toshiro looked away, unable to look Ichigo in the eye.

"Sort of. Toshiro, that makes it sound as if you got the phone through a non-legit manner."

"It's legit! I just…" The preteen pushed his lips together.

"You'd like me to show you how to use it?" Ichigo let out a laugh just as the preteen felt his cheeks heat up, his eyes going wide. "I'll take that as a yes." The bell rang, indicating homeroom was starting. "I'll help you after school, alright?"

The two headed to their desks to sit as Gin came in. Toshiro slipped the phone into his bag, freezing upon realizing the paper with the phone number was gone. The color left his face. Ichigo whispered. "Something the matter…"

The silver-haired preteen opened his mouth, but shook his head, hoping Ichigo would understand they would talk about that later. He pulled out his notebook, taking notes, his focus on Ichimaru sensei's voice, his folder of letters tucked safely into his desk. A jarring sound from his book bag made Toshiro jump, knocking his pencil on the ground, his face going red.

The look on the teacher's face made the preteen feel sick, knowing full well Ichimaru didn't like any unprohibited items in his class. It felt like Gin's eyes were right on him, but so was everyone else in the class, as it was obvious where the sound came from. A few of the girls giggled. "Hitsugaya…"

Toshiro swallowed.

"The use of phones during class is strictly prohibited."

The preteen stood, his chair scraping as he made a bow to the teacher. "I'm sorry, Ichimaru sensei. How can I use one, when I don't know how?"

One of the silver-haired man's eyebrows shot up, the corner of his mouth twitching. Ichigo raised his hand up, rather meekly. "I don't believe I asked for your input Kurosaki-san."

"I was just going to say, I promised Toshiro I'd show him how to use it after class. It's meant for emergencies, and such. I promise I'll teach him how to turn it off, sensei."

The silver-haired man still walked over, holding his hand out for the phone. Toshiro pulled it out. "You can have this back after school, and Kurosaki can teach you how to turn it off then."

The man walked up to the front, while Toshiro's cheeks felt hot, the feeling of embarrassment hitting him deep in his stomach. He heard the desk drawer open up at the front of the classroom, but a few seconds later another cell phone rang. Toshiro's bright teal eyes blinked a couple of times, watching as Ichimaru set the teal phone onto the desk before walking over to a couple of other students, holding out his hand.

"The phone please, and however you found out the number to Hitsugaya's phone please."

"But sensei…"

Toshiro jumped, Momo's whispered voice way to close. "This is why granny shouldn't have gotten you a phone."

"Leave him alone," Ichigo muttered, a glare coming their way from Ichimaru.

"If you're going to pull a prank on the class rep and resident child genius, then perhaps you should also learn to turn off your phone as well."

The preteen watched as the student handed Ichimaru the phone, but also the piece of paper. The silver-haired man returned to the front of the classroom, putting the other phone in the desk, before doing something with the other phone, before walking over to Ichigo. "See that Hitsugaya learns to use this properly. It's off now. Since someone in the class though it was a brilliant idea to pull a prank like this on a fellow classmate, I will be assigning the class extra homework.

An audible groan was heard in the class, and Toshiro swallowed, a few looks making him feel like this was his fault. He also still needed to deal with the possible change in his schedule.


End file.
